Saving their Souls
by lirael61
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre, le monde de la magie peine à se reconstruire, alors que quelques Mangemorts restent introuvables et que des émeutes éclatent dans la population peureuse de tout ce qui a attrait au côté obscur. La solution du Ministère? Le mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Lucius Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**La bataille de Poudlard : victoire !**

 _Chers lecteurs,_

 _Vous le savez tous, la bataille finale de cette seconde guerre a eu lieu et nous sommes fiers de pouvoir vous dire que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps a enfin été vaincu par nul autre que Harry Potter lui-même ! La Gazette du Sorcier, fidèle à son flair, l'avait toujours su : Harry Potter était l'Elu !_

 _[…] Malheureusement, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ont perdu leur vie dans cette terrible bataille finale. C'est ainsi que nous avons le regret de vous confirmer la mort de Ronald Weasley, fidèle ami de Harry Potter et de Hermione Granger, les deux jeunes sorciers à qui nous devons certainement en grande partie notre liberté. […]_

 _…_

 **Les procès ont commencé**

 _Il n'est pas étonnant que les deux premiers accusés à avoir dû se présenter devant le Wizengamot en ce mardi matin étaient Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier a surpris tout le monde racontant ses derniers six mois en tant qu'agent double, rôle que son ami Severus Rogue jouait lui aussi depuis la première disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. La circonstance la plus rude qui a certainement amené Mr Malfoy à tourner, est le meurtre de sa femme, feu Narcissa Malfoy, par les mains de nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, pour le punir lui et son fils, Draco Malfoy.  
Ce dernier, comme nous venons de l'apprendre, a lui aussi péri dans la bataille finale, se battant pour le côté de notre fidèle Mr Potter. […]_

 _…_

 **Les Mangemorts rôdent-ils toujours ?**

 _Cela fait déjà un an que la bataille de Poudlard, entrée dans les manuels d'Histoire de la magie, nous a libéré de l'emprise du côté obscur.  
Mais pouvons-nous être certains que tous les mangemorts et autres fidèles de la cause obscure aient bien été débusqués ? Des gens tels que Lucius Malfoy, à nouveau libre après six mois à Azkaban, sont-ils vraiment repentis ? L'ont-ils jamais été ou n'ont-ils simplement fait que jouer un rôle pour échapper à une peine plus lourde ? Et combien d'autres personnes, prêchant leur innocence, le sont véritablement ?  
Il nous revient à nous, chers lecteurs, de rester vigilants et garder un œil sur quiconque ayant eu une quelconque relation avec le côté obscur._

 _…_

 **Des émeutes éclatent au Ministère de la Magie**

 _Vous avez bien lu, chers lecteurs. Hier soir, un groupe civil actif dans la recherche des anciens mangemorts s'est introduit dans les immeubles du Ministère afin de se faire entendre. La société sorcière est plus que jamais inquiète quant au devenir de sa sécurité. Notre Ministre Kingsley Shaklebolt se doit de trouver une solution. Et une solution qui n'oblige pas des civils à devoir commencer une émeute afin que nos dirigeants nous entendent enfin. […]_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que le prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous êtes prêtes à savoir un peu plus sur mon monde d'après-guerre.**

 **Inutile de vous dire que les personnages ainsi que l'univers de HP est l'entière propriété de JKR, seul ce que j'en fais mérite des lauriers.**

 **Alors merci d'avance de vos commentaires et bonne lecture!**

Hermione Granger laissa choir l'article qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait que secouer la tête de la bêtise de cette Gazette. Comment pouvaient-ils assumer que Kingsley et les autres ministres pouvaient tout simplement imaginer une loi ou un édit et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ? À la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, les moldus avaient eux-aussi eu quelques problèmes à refaire confiance au peuple allemand. Même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la nation entière qui était en faute, mais un groupe d'idéologistes extrémistes. Comme quoi tout dans l'histoire se répétait à eux, à la société sorcière, de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, en faisant tomber Pattenrond par terre en passant, qui n'en fut pas heureux, et alla se resservir un jus d'orange frais du frigo. En ouvrant la porte, ses yeux tombèrent sur le calendrier : 26 mai. Le jus d'orange qu'elle venait de sortir vint s'écraser au sol en créant une flaque orange sur le sol de la cuisine d'Hermione. Doucement, Hermione referma la porte du frigo et se laissa descendre le long de la machine.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, deux ans qu'elle avait perdu d'abord Ron et puis ses parents. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment les mangemorts les avaient trouvés en Australie, mais quelques jours après la bataille de Poudlard, la marque des Ténèbres avait été découverte au-dessus de leur nouvelle maison, près de Melbourne.  
Et Ron, Ron… Ginny s'en voulait toujours maintenant. Son frère l'avait sauvée en la repoussant juste à temps avant qu'un mur de la Grande Salle ne s'écrase au sol, enterrant Ron en dessous des débris, au lieu de Ginny. Hermione avait tout vu, se trouvant près de lui quand les pierres avaient fracassé son amour tout juste trouvé et perdu dans la même journée.

Et la revoilà, ses pires cauchemars l'avaient encore une fois prise d'assaut. Son corps tremblait et elle ne put que se lever difficilement pour aller prendre le médicament qu'un médicomage lui prescrivait tous les mois depuis ces deux ans : un antidépressif. Le médicament la calmait et refoulait les cauchemars qu'elle avait. Mais il ne pouvait l'aider à refaire surface dans la vie. Hermione, la plus intelligente des sorcières de sa génération, se terrait dans un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu et vivait d'un job d'assistante personnelle pour le département des affaires moldues au Ministère de la Magie. En dehors de la semaine quand elle se rendait au travail, elle ne sortait que très peu et si ce n'était pour Harry et Ginny, elle vivrait certainement en ermite.

Hermione n'avait pas de vie digne de ce nom et ne cherchait même pas à améliorer sa situation. La princesse des Gryffondors avait baissé les bras et était morte de honte de devoir se l'admettre. Elle avait tout perdu et se contentait dans sa situation de victime.

Après avoir avalé le médicament, Hermione retourna se coucher. Pattenrond en profita pour venir se coucher près d'elle.

Elle se réveilla en entendant un bruit de bec qui cogna à sa fenêtre. Lentement, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer l'oiseau. C'était un hibou ministériel. Elle lui prit la lettre du bec, le caressa en le remerciant et vit l'oiseau ressortir par la fenêtre, qu'elle ferma. Que diable lui voulait le Ministère un samedi ? Elle reconnut l'écriture de Kingsley, désormais Ministre de la Magie et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Malheureusement je ne t'écris pas en privé, mais en tant que Ministre. Je suis certain que tu sais déjà tout sur les émeutes d'hier et de la situation précaire dans laquelle le Ministère en entier se trouve. Cette nuit nous avons eu un meeting de crise et avons peut-être trouvé une solution._

 _Viens le plus rapidement à mon bureau, j'aurai besoin de ton aide._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Ministre Shaklebolt_

Hermione dû sourire à l'amalgame de vocabulaire non officiel et officiel dans cette lettre. Bien, elle irait donc rencontrer Kingsley. Mais avant, il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne une douche si elle voulait être présentable.


	3. Chapter 2

Le Manoir Malfoy était sombre en cette nuit du 26 mai. Seule une pièce était éclairée par la douce lumière d'un feu crépissant. Cette pièce, la bibliothèque, était occupée par un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds. Lucius Malfoy était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, un verre de Whisky écossais, son préféré, à la main. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin, mais cela n'intéressa guère le dernier des Malfoy. Cela faisait exactement 2 ans qu'il avait perdu son fils et avant cela sa femme. Narcissa, même si elle n'avait jamais été l'amour de sa vie, avait tout de même été sa compagne, sa confiante, son amie. Il vida son verre et s'en resservit un grand, essayant de noyer son chagrin avec le liquide doré. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et lui tombaient dans le visage et il ne s'était plus rasé depuis une semaine. Lucius ne se souciait que peu de son apparence, alors qu'avant il était plus que fier de son allure et de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens.

Mais ça c'était le passé. Lucius avait combattu son maître quand l'heure fut arrivée de se battre. Draco l'en avait persuadé. Tous deux avaient été dévastés quand Voldemort avait tué Narcissa après que l'Ordre du Phoenix ait empêché Lucius de mener à bien une mission : la découverte de la cachette des parents de Hermione Granger, cette née-moldue qui avait toujours mené la vie dure à Draco. Il l'avait bien revue après qu'il ait changé de côté et que Severus s'était proposé de parler en son nom à l'Ordre afin qu'il puisse l'intégrer. Si autant de mangemorts avaient pu être dénichés jusqu'à présent, c'était grâce à lui et à Severus. Mais quelques-uns leur menaient la vie dure, dont Rodolphus Lestrange. Lestrange…

C'était Bellatrix qui avait tué Draco quand il était clair qu'il avait changé de côté. Seul deux mots avaient suffi pour que Draco tombe. Le rire de cette psychopathe le hanterait pendant le restant de sa vie. Il l'avait poursuivie, courant dans les débris de l'école de sorcellerie. Au tournant d'un couloir, le rire de l'hyène avait cessé : Bellatrix avait compris qu'elle était prise au piège. C'est alors que Lucius avait répété les mots que son opposante avait prononcés seuls quelques instants plus tôt et qui avaient été destinés à son héritier.

C'était la dernière fois que Lucius avait tué. Et il s'était juré de ne plus tuer. Il avait fait six mois de prison. Seulement six mois. Encore une fois c'était grâce à Severus si la peine avait été si courte. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait ouvert avec joie ses chambres fortes pour la reconstruction de Poudlard et pour payer ce qu'il avait appelé sa dette envers la société magique.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme changé, certes, mais surtout un homme désespéré et sans espoir pour le futur. Il n'avait plus d'héritier, sa fortune s'amoindrissait à vue d'œil et le nom de Malfoy ne faisait plus retentir l'orgueil, la fierté et le respect dans l'esprit des gens.

À cette pensée Lucius jeta son verre encore à demi plein dans le feu, qui reprit soudainement de l'ardeur grâce à l'alcool.

Finalement, il quitta la bibliothèque et alla se coucher.

Il se réveilla à l'entente d'un bruit sec à la fenêtre : un hibou essaya de se faire entendre. Il se leva péniblement et ouvrit la fenêtre afin que l'oiseau puisse rentrer. Il lui prit la lettre du bec et le regarda repartir. La lettre venait du Ministère, du Ministre lui-même à vrai dire. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lu :

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation précaire dans laquelle ce gouvernement se trouve en ce moment.  
Cette nuit, un meeting de crise a été appelé et nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution.  
Une solution pour laquelle nous avons besoin de votre aide._

 _Puis-je vous demander de me retrouver dans mon bureau le plus vite possible._

 _En vous remerciant d'ores et déjà,_

 _Ministre Shakelbolt_

Situation précaire ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il descendit avec la lettre et se mit à la recherche de la Gazette de ce jour, ne pressentant rien de bon.

Il la trouva posé sur la petite table de salon, là où son elfe savait qu'il aimait lire le journal après avoir pris son déjeuner.

Il déplia le journal et vit la une : **Des émeutes éclatent au Ministère de la Magie.  
** Il savait bien que la société sorcière cherchait un bouc émissaire à toute la situation chaotique d'après-guerre, mais tout de même ! « _Une solution qui n'oblige pas des civils à devoir commencer une émeute afin que nos dirigeants nous entendent enfin. »_ Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder en fin d'article pour savoir qui avait écrit ce torchon : Rita Skeeter… !

Bien, il irait voir le Ministre. Mais avant ça, une douche et un rasage…


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione arriva au Ministère une heure et demie après avoir reçu la lettre. Elle tourna à gauche dans le couloir hébergeant les bureaux du gouvernement et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard devant la porte du Ministre de la Magie. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en saluant la secrétaire de Kingsley, Jane.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! Voulez-vous bien prendre place encore quelques instants ? Je vais aller avertir Ministre Shaklebolt que les deux concernés sont arrivés.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr !, répondit Hermione. Deux ? Elle se tourna vers les sièges de la salle d'attente et y vit… Lucius Malfoy. Que faisait-il ici ? Avait-il lui aussi reçu une lettre ? En s'approchant de lui, il se leva et fit une petite révérence :

-Miss Granger, content de vous revoir, lui dit-il, tout en faisant un signe de prendre place, comme si cette salle d'attente était un salon au Manoir Malfoy.

-Merci Mr Malfoy. Le plaisir est réciproque.

Elle prit place dans un siège en face de lui. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu à un des conseils de l'Ordre. Comme quoi six mois de prison ne passaient pas inaperçues pour personne. Il était toujours aussi attractif, ça c'était resté, mais ses yeux avaient pris un autre ton. Pas un autre ton de couleur, il semblait à Hermione que Lucius avait comme changé d'âme, et cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

De son côté, Lucius dévisagea Hermione secrètement : elle était assez pâle pour un mois de mai. Et avait l'air fatigué. Il savait pour ses parents et pour le jeune Weasley. Elle devait être assez seule désormais. Elle était devenue une femme à présent. Quand elle aura fait son deuil, se dit Lucius, elle ferait chavirer le cœur des hommes.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez entrer, le Ministre vous attend.

Tous deux se levèrent et Lucius la laissa entrer en première dans le bureau de Kingsley.

Ce dernier avait une mine terrible : la nuit blanche se lisait sur son visage.

-Hermione, Lucius, prenez place je vous prie.

Ils s'installèrent et un silence envahit le bureau. C'est Hermione qui brisa ce silence en première :

-Kingsley, que nous a valu une lettre de ta part un samedi ?

Lucius dû sourire : toujours aussi vive d'esprit cette miss Granger. Elle avait de suite compris que lui aussi avait reçu une invitation à se rendre au Ministère en ce jour.

Kingsley se racla la gorge et se mit enfin à parler :

-Comme vous le savez, ces derniers mois ont vu beaucoup de situations…rebelles dans les rues. Hier, ces manifestations ont pris une autre dimension. Les Aurors ont dû sécuriser mes portes et d'autres ont dû repousser les citoyens hors de ces murs, de force. Nous n'avons encore jamais vu de situation pareille.

Vous savez bien sûr que ces démonstrations sont dues aux peurs des gens après la guerre. Les journaux ont ravivé cette peur d'un reste de Mangemorts parmi nous et beaucoup de citoyens innocents, mais ayant une liaison quelconque avec le côté obscur ont été insultés, des maisons ont été vandalisées et je sais qu'il n'en a fallu que peu pour que Blaise Zabini ne soit devenu la victime d'un groupe de cogneurs.

Hermione fut scandalisée. Zabini ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, il n'avait même pas participé à la guerre !

-Laissez-moi deviner, dit soudain Lucius, leur argument était le suivant : « il était à Serpentard ! »

Kingsley hocha la tête :

-oui, malheureusement ça se résume à ces mots exacts.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire, nous, pour atténuer les ardeurs Kingsley ?, demanda Hermione.

Kingsley redevint sérieux et après un instant lui répondit :

-La population sorcière doit aller de l'avant, ne pas vivre dans le passé et reporter les vieilles erreurs au présent.

Hermione et Lucius hochèrent la tête, ils étaient tout à fait d'accord.

-Il nous faut un signe, un symbole pour montrer à la population que les temps ont changé. Une alliance entre deux ennemis de toujours ou ce que les gens croient être des ennemis de toujours…

Kingsley fit une pause. Les neurones d'Hermione tournaient à toute vitesse : une alliance ? Et les deux personnes concernées étaient elle et Lucius Malfoy… ?

-Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que montrer un amour naissant et aboutissant dans un mariage entre la princesse des Gryffondors et le dernier des Malfoy serait un symbole assez puissant pour persuader la majorité des citoyens.

-Quoi ?!, dit enfin Hermione, ayant retrouvé sa voix. Kingsley, c'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses ! Les gens savent que nous ne nous entendrions jamais assez pour nous marier. Mr Malfoy, dites quelque chose voyons !

Lucius resta silencieux et semblait réfléchir, un bras accoudé sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et l'autre main posée sur sa canne.

-Je suis de l'avis de Ministre Shaklebolt, miss Granger. Un mariage est toujours quelque chose qui fait plaisir aux gens. C'est un symbole de renouveau, du futur. Et nous sommes ce que nous sommes, miss Granger, que nous le voulions ou non.

-Mais, … mais vous savez ce que vous dites là ? Et vous savez ce que seront les conséquences pour nous deux ?

-Bien sûr, j'en suis tout à fait conscient. Même si je peux comprendre vos doutes.

Hermione se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise et souffla. Maintenant c'était à elle de réfléchir :

-Je comprends que ce serait certainement un signe très fort, mais…

-Je ne vous demande pas de vous décider ici et maintenant Hermione, dit Kingsley. Allez boire quelque chose, parlez-en et dites-moi ce que vous avez décidé pour lundi. Tenez Lucius, voici les détails de nos cogitations nocturnes. Lisez-les et peser le pour et le contre.

Kingsley tendit un parchemin à Lucius qui le lui prit des mains avant de le mettre dans sa cape. Après quoi, il se leva, prêt à sortir du bureau du Ministre. Hermione, toujours sonnée, ne se leva que lentement, dit au revoir à Kingsley et suivit Lucius hors du bureau.

Une fois devant la porte, tous deux se regardèrent. Lucius vit la peur sur son visage peur de lui ? Non, ça il ne le pensa pas. Plutôt devant la chose en elle-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment le rêve d'une jeune femme d'épouser un homme 20 ans plus âgé qu'elle pour stabiliser un pays. Hermione, elle, vit une lueur de résolution dans les yeux de l'homme blond. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, il l'épouserait. Elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Elle n'avait pas pu croire à son virement la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu au 12, square Grimmaud. Mais au plus tard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tuer Bellatrix après que cette dernière ait tué Draco, elle crut qu'il avait changé.

-Miss Granger, est-ce que cela vous dirait de venir manger au manoir ? Je pense que nous avons quelque peu besoin de discuter.

-Oui, je pense que vous avez raison.

Il lui tendit son bras et, après quelques secondes, elle le prit. Ils ne parlèrent pas en marchant vers les zones de transplanage et, une fois arrivés, Lucius les transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

 **Alors, verdict? ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Une fois arrivés devant les grilles du manoir, Hermione retira son bras de celui de Lucius. Lucius le remarqua, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ouvrit les grilles d'un geste de la main et entra, suivit d'Hermione. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit pour son maître et son visiteur. Hermione hésita à entrer : c'est ici que Bellatrix l'avait torturée pendant que Lucius la laissait faire et que Draco avait fui la scène.

Lucius remarqua ce qui devait se passer dans la tête d'Hermione en ce moment précis. C'est alors qu'il décida de faire le premier pas :

-Miss Granger ?

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et le regarda : « oui ? »

-Venez, nous pouvons passer par le jardin et nous asseoir sur la terrasse, c'est une belle journée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Ils ressortirent donc et allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés de la terrasse, juste devant un jardin où les dernières tulipes et premières roses fleurissaient. Le soleil chauffa la peau d'Hermione qui souffla un coup et se relaxa.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous présente des excuses, dit alors Lucius, voyant qu'elle s'était détendue.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Hermione. Elle était anxieuse d'entendre ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

-J'ai pu déceler vos… doutes à l'entrée du manoir et je sais bien d'où proviennent ces émotions. Bella était ma belle-sœur, oui, mais surtout une personne abjecte et dangereuse.

-Ça ne vous a pas retenu de rester dans la pièce et de regarder comment elle me torturait, pendant que votre fils s'était enfui.

À ces mots, un silence s'ensuivit. Lucius prit une bouffée d'air avant de continuer :

-Voldemort avait demandé à Bellatrix de torturer sa propre sœur devant nos yeux, avant de tuer Narcissa lui-même. Je revoyais la scène, vos cris et ceux de Narcissa devinrent un et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Pour ça, je vous prie de m'excuser. J'étais un bon à rien à ce moment précis, alors que Draco était parti pour aller chercher des renforts. C'est lui qui a appelé Dobby. Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

Hermione en resta stupéfaite : Lucius avait dû revivre la torture de sa femme et Draco les avait aidés ?

-Non, Dobby est mort de la dague que Bellatrix avait jetée alors que nous transplanions déjà.

Lucius hocha la tête et un autre silence s'installa. C'était au tour d'Hermione de s'excuser :

-Mr Malfoy, je m'excuse aussi. Je suis repartie dans les vieux préjugés et présomptions. En plus, je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances pour Narcissa et Draco, surtout pour Draco. Même si nous ne nous entendions pas, il était tout de même un camarade de classe et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu le connaitre plus. Vous devez être fier de lui, même si la tristesse de l'avoir perdu lui aussi doit certainement être plus grande pour le moment.

Lucius acquiesça :

-C'est bien vrai et j'aurais voulu le lui dire beaucoup plus souvent.

Après un moment, il rajouta :

-Moi aussi je voudrais vous présenter mes condoléances, pour vos parents et bien sûr aussi pour le jeune Weasley. Je sais très bien ce qu'il représentait pour vous.

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda. Lucius Malfoy semblait sincèrement désolé pour elle. Alors elle dut sourire, sourire que Lucius lui rendit :

-Nous sommes tous les deux perdus, n'est-ce pas miss Granger ?

-Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-C'est Hermione, je pense que nous devrions commencer à utiliser nos prénoms.

Lucius la regarda plus intensément avant de dire : « alors moi c'est Lucius, Hermione. »

-D'accord, … Lucius.

Tous deux ne perdirent une miette du visage de l'autre quand ils utilisèrent pour la première fois leurs prénoms, ce qui les fit sourire.

-Bon, alors je propose de manger et de discuter après le repas, Winkie ?

Un elfe apparut :

-Oui, sir ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Winkie, nous avons de la visite. Miss Gr…, je veux dire, Hermione restera pour manger. Pourrais-tu nous préparer quelque chose de frais ? Après, nous prendrons le café à l'intérieur.

-Bien sûr, sir. Winkie se met directement au travail.

Et avec un « pop », l'elfe disparut.

L'ambiance était détendue pendant le repas composé d'un plat de divers poissons et de salade accompagné d'un verre de vin blanc. Ils discutaient sur le manoir, son histoire et bien sûr, sur la situation actuelle d'après-guerre. Après que leurs verres étaient vide, ils allèrent à l'intérieur pour discuter des choses plus sérieuses en prenant un petit café et quelques mignardises.

Lucius prit le parchemin que Kingsley lui avait donné et le déroula. Ils étaient installés dans le petit salon, face à face. Lucius commença donc à lire le parchemin à haute voix afin qu'Hermione puisse suivre :

« 1. Les deux concernés doivent entrer dans ce mariage de plein gré. Aucun règlement ne sera présenté sauf que le couple devra rester marié pendant au moins 5 ans et qu'au moins un enfant ressortira de cette union. »

-Pfff, aucun règlement, mais on nous oblige d'avoir des enfants, ne put se retenir de dire Hermione. Je veux dire, il est normal que des couples mariés aient des enfants, mais ils le font en sachant que leur couple perdurera.

-Donc, si je te comprends bien, tu veux bien des enfants, mais seulement si nous restons mariés ?, Lucius ne peut se retenir d'afficher un sourire ironique à ses paroles. Ce matin encore l'idée elle-même te semblait loufoque…

Hermione rougit en entendant ses paroles et se défendit :

-Je relevais seulement le paradoxe. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant, qu'importe son père, vive un divorce et doive vivre avec seulement un parent. C'est injuste et égoïste.

-Je te donne raison. Les Malfoy ne considère pas le divorce par tradition. Si tu décidais d'accepter ce … plan, alors je crains que tu seras collé avec moi pendant bien longtemps.

Hermione dut sourire. Lucius sourit à son tour. Il n'avait plus souri autant depuis bien longtemps. Il se surprit à aimer discuter avec Hermione Granger. Hermione, elle, se surprit à rougir encore. Décidément, Lucius Malfoy pouvait être un vrai charmeur quand il le voulait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait discuter avec lui. Peut-être que l'idée de Kingsley n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle avait pensé ?

« 2. La société sorcière devra croire que le couple s'est formé naturellement. Les deux concernés passeront donc d'abord par une phase de rendez-vous en public avant de passer à la demande en mariage, elle aussi faite en public. »

-Super, je vais devenir cramoisie avec une demande en public.

Hermione ne put se retenir de faire des commentaires à chaque point lu par Lucius, ce qui le fit rire.

-Et moi alors ? C'est moi qui fait tout le travail !

Là ils durent vraiment rire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ça faisait du bien.

« 3. Les fiançailles devront être officielles avant le Bal Mémorial en septembre. Ce qui laisse 3 mois au couple pour apprendre à se connaitre et mettre en place tous les détails jusqu'au dit bal. »

Hermione n'avait rien à redire de cela. C'était une bonne idée d'aller au Bal en tant que fiancés.

« 4. Le mariage à proprement parler devra avoir lieu encore cette année. Cet empressement montrera à la société magique que les deux concernés s'aiment véritablement et qu'ils ne peuvent attendre. »

-Voilà quelqu'un qui ne connait rien en planification de mariage !, dit Lucius. Il faudrait déjà commencer à planifier maintenant si nous voulons avoir un mariage digne de Malfoys !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle là-dedans ?, demanda Lucius, la mine sérieuse.

Hermione fit un effort pour se calmer et lui répondit :

-Ta réaction était tellement… prévisible. « Les Malfoys méritent le meilleur ! »

-Mais c'est vrai, nous avons un nom à honorer ma chère, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Nous ?

-Oui, si ton optimisme persiste, tu en seras bientôt une, ne l'oublie pas.

Hermione était tout à fait sérieuse à présent. Elle allait devenir une Malfoy. Un nom qui ne représentait que haine et, elle dut se l'admettre, de la jalousie pour elle. Dans le monde moldu, elle et ses parents avaient appartenus à la société moyenne d'un niveau supérieur, ses parents ayant été des dentistes. Elle avait été dans une école primaire privée et avait fait des sports comme l'équitation et le ballet, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais accroché à ce dernier. Dans le monde magique elle avait toujours été étiquetée comme pauvre et sans connexions, vu qu'elle était une née-moldue. Elle avait donc toujours été un peu jalouse de Draco et de sa position dans la société, vu qu'elle était née dans un rang comparable, mais ne put jamais le montrer. Oui, Hermione Granger était fière de ses origines. Et voilà qu'on la présentait avec la chance de monter dans les échelons de la société magique, finalement. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais pas en passant par le mariage. Elle voulut atteindre ce statut par son intelligence et ses compétences sociales. Depuis la mort de ses être chers, elle n'avait plus pensé à ses objectifs.

Lucius ne sut ce qui se passait dans sa tête, cette fois. Il décida de lire le dernier point de la liste pour la sortir de ses pensées :

« 5. Si avant le mariage un problème quelconque devait advenir (persuasion de la société magique, altercations avec quelques personnes, un démenti dans la presse, …) le ministère se réserve le droit de recourir au lien traditionnel des Sang-Purs avec toutes les implications connues à ce jour. »

-Lien traditionnel des Sang-Purs, de quoi s'agit-il Lucius ?

Lucius était content de pouvoir la faire revenir au présent. Il lui répondit doucement :

-Ce lien est tombé en désuétude. Il était utilisé avant, pour recourir aux problèmes de loyauté entre les mariés et…

-Et ?

-Et pour assurer une consommation rapide du mariage ainsi que la procréation rapide d'héritiers.

-Plus précisément ça veut dire quoi ?

-Pas question d'aller voir ailleurs, on doit consumer le mariage dans la nuit de noces et aucun sort de contraception ne fonctionnera sur nous pendant un an.

Hermione tomba contre le dossier de son canapé.

-C'est seulement une précaution si les gens ne nous croient pas Hermione. Et, j'aimerais ajouter que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tromper, avec ou sans lien Sang-Pur.

Après quelques temps, Hermione releva la tête et regarda Lucius :

-Tu prends tout cela très au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Si c'est ainsi que je peux aider la société que j'ai aidé à partiellement détruire, bien sûr.

Hermione se releva et s'assit au bord du canapé. Hors d'une impulsion elle lui prit la main avant de dire :

-Pour moi, tu as déjà suffisamment montré que tu étais repenti. Tu ne peux continuer éternellement de prendre toute la faute sur toi, tu n'étais vraiment pas le seul à t'avoir laissé berner par Voldemort. Ta dette est payée.

Lucius regarda leurs mains et posa son autre main au-dessus de celle d'Hermione :

-Je dois te remercier de dire cela Hermione. Cela ne me montre que combien j'ai toujours eu tort en ce qui te concernait. Mais ne crois pas que je fais cela seulement pour la société magique. N'as-tu jamais pensé à nous dans tout ça ? Nous sommes seuls tous les deux et ensemble nous avons une chance de nous reconstruire. Ensemble nous pouvons avoir du succès où seul nous échouons.

-Comme redonner au nom de Malfoy son ancienne gloire et donner un héritier à sa lignée ?, demanda Hermione un peu pincée. Il n'avait donc pas autant changé qu'elle ne l'avait cru…

-Oui, c'est une raison. Mais aussi pour donner la chance à une … ravissante, intelligente et courageuse née-moldue de passer à autre chose dans sa vie. Pour lui donner la chance de vraiment changer quelque chose dans le monde magique. Hermione, te rends-tu compte des possibilités qui sont à ta portée en tant que femme de la haute société ?

Hermione le regarda. Il était sincère, ça elle pouvait le voir. Il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle se rendit compte, tout d'un coup, de leur proximité : leurs têtes se touchaient presque et leurs mains étaient placés l'un dans l'autre.

Lucius s'en rendit compte aussi, mais au lieu de se retirer, il se leva de son canapé pour s'agenouiller devant elle, rétrécissant l'espace entre eux encore un peu plus.

-Je vais le dire maintenant, parce que la prochaine fois sera biaisée parce que nous saurons tous les deux ce qu'il se passera. Alors… je te demande Hermione Granger : veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Hermione avait chaud. Son cœur battait la chamade. Lucius Malfoy était bel et bien sur ses genoux et lui posait la question des questions. Cet homme était encore un mystère pour elle, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, et bien qu'elle avait encore dur de devoir se l'admettre, cet homme ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. Elle put lire un peu d'anxiété dans ces yeux gris-aciers qui la fixaient. Lucius avait peur qu'elle dise non. Alors elle prit une bonne bouffée d'air et laissa répondre son cœur :

-Oui, je veux.


	6. Chapter 5

Ils avaient convenu de se revoir le lendemain pour commencer à planifier leur petite pièce de théâtre, comme ils aimaient appeler le plan de Kingsley. Celui-ci avait déjà été notifié de l'acceptation des deux concernés et leur avait envoyé ses félicitations ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne.

Hermione avait eu dur de se décider sur quoi porter ce dimanche matin. Elle ne voulait pas porter ses habits de travail et se rendit vite compte qu'à part cela, elle ne possédait pas grand-chose. Elle choisit une robe d'été blanc crème et un léger gilet rose pâle. Un choix simple, mais qui ne poussait pas le bouchon trop loin.

Lucius l'attendait à l'entrée du manoir et lui fit un baisemain en guise de bienvenue. Hermione souffla un coup et entra au bras de Lucius.

-Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Hermione, dit Lucius pour briser la glace.

-Tu trouves ? C'est bien gentil de ta part. À propos de cela, je me suis rendu compte que je ne possédais pas vraiment beaucoup de vêtements de… temps libre ?

-Ah, on ne pense qu'au travail, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euhm oui, un peu trop apparemment.

Hermione rougit et Lucius comprit qu'elle ne sortait guère et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions pour se faire belle. Ça devait changer. Une lady Malfoy devait savoir s'habiller pour n'importe quelle situation.

-Avec ton accord je peux demander à une experte de s'occuper de ta garde-robe. Elle va pouvoir t'expliquer les choses importantes à savoir.

-Tu ferais ça ? C'est que… je n'ai jamais eu…

-Pas besoin d'explications. Je vais lui écrire et elle te contactera. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci Lucius.

Ils se sourirent encore, avant que Lucius ne l'entraine vers la bibliothèque. Cet endroit était le plus confortable pour parler de choses aussi importantes qu'un échafaudage de plan. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle fut émerveillée par les rangées de livres qui s'offraient à elle. Il y avait de tout : des ouvrages de potions, d'histoire, de médicomagie, de sorts et contre-sorts, …

-Je vois que cette bibliothèque ne possède pas beaucoup de romans, ne put s'empêcher de noter Hermione.

-C'est vrai. Les sorciers ne sont pas des écrivains en herbe, admit Lucius.

-As-tu déjà pensé à y intégrer de la littérature moldue ?

Il savait qu'elle allait lui poser une question de ce genre. Il souffla donc un petit coup avant de répondre :

-Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore eu le… temps de m'intéresser à ce genre de littérature.

Diplomate, se dit Hermione, voilà le terme qu'elle utiliserait pour définir sa compétence à parler de choses qui étaient épineuses de son point de vue.

-Oh, je comprends tout à fait. Alors permets-moi de t'emprunter quelques-uns de mes romans moldus afin que tu puisses t'en faire une idée. Je t'assure, certains valent le temps d'être lu.

-Certains ?

-Oh, tu sais, c'est partout la même chose : il y a bien des nuls chez les moldus aussi.

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un joli sourire, ce qui fit que Lucius dû rire en secouant sa tête. Il venait de faire connaissance avec l'humour d'Hermione Granger, et cela ne lui déplu absolument pas. Cette sorcière savait mettre les points sur les « i ».

-Bien, j'accepte volontiers. Je t'en prie, prend place. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Une fois assis, ils parlèrent de leurs « rendez-vous ». Ils se mirent d'accord sur une entrée plutôt terre à terre (des rencontres impromptues au Chemin de Traverse), pour passer à des soirées au restaurant, théâtre ou opéra, parsemé de ci de là de piqueniques dans le parc sorcier de Londres.

-Je pourrais aussi venir te chercher à ton lieu de travail. Cela serait peut-être une bonne idée pour aussi convaincre les gens au Ministère, enfin, ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de notre pièce de théâtre, dit Lucius après environ une heure de cogitations.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Même si je dois avouer que je crains un peu les réactions, surtout de Harry…

-Ne crains rien. Tu es une femme forte, héroïne de guerre et gryffondore de surplus ! Ce devrait plutôt être à moi de craindre les réactions, tu ne penses pas ?

Hermione devait masquer un sourire, mais elle n'y arriva pas vraiment.

-Je vois que ça te fait sourire, merci pour ton soutien, répondit Lucius, faussement vexé. Et pour Potter : il faudra qu'on soit très persuasif !

Ils se regardèrent et la résolution dans le regard de Lucius aida à Hermione de voir les choses en face : il fallait qu'elle ait l'air convainquant !

-Changeons d'angle d'attaque, continua Lucius, je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais il faudrait que cela change. Ce mariage sera bien réel pour nous et je voudrais que tu te sentes à l'aise dans notre… relation. Parle-moi de toi, quelles sont tes préférences, que dois-je vraiment savoir si je veux te faire plaisir ?

Hermione soupira. Ouf, comment lui décrire Hermione Granger sans le faire fuir devant tellement de complexité ?

-Disons que je peux te parler des grandes lignes, mais… ce serait inintéressant si tu savais déjà tout sur moi, non ? De quoi parlerions-nous pendant nos « rendez-vous » ?

-C'est bien vrai. D'accord, alors je prends ce que je peux avoir, dit-il accompagné d'un sourire aguicheur.

Hermione rit et secoua la tête. Merlin, cet homme pouvait vraiment être tenace !

-Bon, et bien… j'aime lire…

-Ça, c'est pas nouveau…

Hermione sourit d'une joue à l'autre, enjouée, mais continua :

-Ma fleur préférée est le perce neige, la première fleur qui s'aventure au dehors quand l'hiver n'est pas encore vaincu.

Lucius appuya sa tête sur sa main, son bras accoudé sur son fauteuil, concentré il écoutait tout ce qu'elle dit.

-Je ne peux te dire quelle est ma saison préférée car chacune d'entre elles sont magnifiques. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui collectionne les bijoux. Les bijoux que je porte ont une signification pour moi. J'aime quand on me fait des surprises, mais pas du genre d'une fête dont je ne savais rien, plutôt d'un après-midi improvisé à la mer ou autre part. J'aime la France et surtout le Sud. Il me rappelle mon enfance et mes vacances avec mes parents. Pour le reste, je crains que tu doives t'en faire une idée tout seul, conclut-elle son petit monologue.

Lucius la contempla intensément. Encore une fois il se dit que cette idée de Kingsley, qu'elle apporte ou non une stabilité au monde magique, pourrait devenir sa deuxième chance à lui. Cette femme, il devait s'admettre qu'elle en était bien une et plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu, avait une attirance sur lui, une attirance qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée avant. Elle était jeune, oui, mais elle avait une histoire, tout comme lui avec ses 20 ans supplémentaires.

-Défi relevé, dit-il soudain, se tirant de sa contemplation. Alors, est-ce que je peux répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions ? Je suis certain qu'elles ne font que se bousculer dans ta jolie tête.

Encore ce sourire ! Décidément, Lucius savait comment faire rougir une femme !

-C'est vrai. Il y en a surtout une qui ne sort plus de ma tête depuis hier. C'est à propos de Narcissa…

Lucius comprit son hésitation, mais l'encouragea à poser sa question.

-Elle était ta femme et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas réticent à te remarier. Votre mariage… est-ce que… tu l'aimais ?

La voix d'Hermione se fit toute petite vers la fin de sa phrase. Mais Lucius ne fut pas insulté par sa question. Il lui répondit, le regard franc :

-Narcissa était ma femme, oui. Elle m'a donné un fils, oui. Mais notre mariage était un mariage arrangé, comme la plupart des mariages entre Sang-Purs. Au fil des années, et bien sûr avec Draco, notre relation s'est améliorée. Elle n'a jamais été « mon amour », si tu veux que j'utilise ce terme, mais elle était ma confidente, ma partenaire et mon amie. Sa mort ne m'a donc pas laissé indifférent, même si beaucoup de gens le pensent.

Un ange passa. Pour la toute première fois, Lucius Malfoy s'était totalement ouvert à quelqu'un. Hermione n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de lancer sa deuxième question :

-Qui est vraiment Lucius Malfoy ?

-Ha, tu voudrais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je crains que je ne puisse t'offrir que les grandes lignes, sinon de quoi pourrions-nous encore parler lors de nos « rendez-vous », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione répondit en souriant :

-Bien, défi relevé.

-Alors, … voyons… j'aime lire…

-Avec une bibliothèque comme celle-ci je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé !, dit Hermione ironiquement. Mais ça nous fait un point en commun, Merlin !

Ils rirent de cette constatation. En effet, un point en commun !

-Sinon, j'aime prendre l'air en me baladant à cheval…

-Tu as des chevaux ?

Hermione était toute excitée, elle allait pouvoir reprendre l'équitation ?!

-Oui, trois. Pourquoi, tu peux monter à cheval ? Lucius parut vraiment étonné.

-Mais oui, depuis que j'ai six ans !

-Un deuxième point en commun, ça devient de plus en plus étrange, dit Lucius taquin. Reprenons, mmmh, je parle l'anglais, le français et un peu d'allemand, j'aime plus que tout les nuits de tempêtes quand on peut être à l'intérieur, devant un bon feu, un whisky et un livre à la main, je n'aime pas particulièrement les grands évènements publics tels les bals et autres fanfreluches, j'apprécie une bonne journée de travail passée sur une affaire importante, …

-Ah, donc tu fais des affaires ?

-Disons que je faisais des affaires. Maintenant que le nom de Malfoy ne résonne plus de son ancienne grandeur et que les gens me fuient, il est plutôt difficile de conclure des affaires.

Hermione perdit son enthousiasme et baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de remettre des faits douloureux sur le tapis, même sans le savoir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Ça va changer. J'ai confiance en nous.

Hermione releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent : oui, ils changeraient ça et bien d'autres choses encore !


	7. Chapter 6

**Merci à mes premières revieweuses Smily Gryffon et Amista: ça me motive toujours quand je peux lire vos commentaires! N'hésitez donc surtout pas: ces quelques lignes que vous nous laissez, nous, auteures, sont pour nous le meilleur des cadeaux! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

...

Hermione sortit de chez Fleury et Bott's, un livre à la main, qu'elle venait d'acheter. On était samedi et le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Ce ne fut donc pas un hasard si, quelques mètres après être sortie du magasin, elle butta contre quelqu'un et que, si les réflexes de la personne n'avaient pas été aussi prompts, elle se serait presque retrouvée par terre à cause de la violence du choc.

Hermione était nerveuse. Elle avait reconnu Lucius à son odeur et à son eau de cologne, elle n'était donc pas sortie trop tôt. Elle monta son regard vers son visage, rouge pivoine, et, après un clin d'œil de la part de Lucius, démarra son jeu :

-Mr. … Mr Malfoy, je suis sincèrement désolée, je… j'étais autre part.

-Miss Granger. Je vous serais très reconnaissant de faire un peu plus attention à vous quand vous lisez en marchant. Un intellect comme le vôtre peut peut-être fonctionner en faisant plusieurs choses en même temps, mais tout le monde n'a pas des réflexes aussi aiguisés que les miens pour pouvoir vous aider si vous veniez vraiment à tomber.

Les gens passaient un peu moins rapidement, voyant les deux personnes dans une promiscuité incongrue, car Lucius la retenait encore fermement contre lui et elle se tenait encore à ses deux bras.

-Je vous remercie, Mr Malfoy. Vraiment.

Elle se défit lentement de lui et il la lâcha, visiblement à regret.

-Peut-être, … peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner et boire une tasse de thé avec moi ? Vous me devez bien ça, après tout je viens de vous sauver, dit-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Elle parut vraiment étonnée, ce n'était pas prévu. Ils ne devaient se revoir que dans deux jours et là il lui demanderait de prendre le thé avec lui. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain, pendant que Lucius ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

Pour toute personne les regardant, Lucius parut comme ensorcelé. Et Hermione, alors qu'elle ne joua pas à cet instant précis, indécise quant à la décision à prendre.

Finalement elle opta pour une Hermione franche :

-Sauvée ? Je pense que c'est un peu exagéré, mais je vous dois, effectivement. Je pense qu'une tasse de thé serait charmant.

Elle accompagna ses dires avec un sourire chaleureux. Il lui fit signe de reprendre sa route, mais en sens inverse et ils s'en allèrent au café le plus proche pour un traditionnel Scottish High Tea, accompagné de scones et sandwiches au concombre et de marmelade.

Deux jours plus tard, les gens virent Lucius Malfoy à la sortie des bureaux du Ministère. Il était assis sur un banc et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione, quand elle sortit après sa journée de travail, vit l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde assis sur le banc qu'elle occupait souvent quand elle prenait son repas de midi au dehors.

Il avait encore changé « de scène ». Ils étaient censés se rencontrer près de la sortie du Chaudron Baveur où elle sortirait et lui rentrerait au Chemin de Traverse. Décidément, il brûlait les étapes. Elle devait le lui dire ! Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle allait devoir faire son premier pas vers lui en public.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui et pris son courage à deux mains. Drôle tout de même comme elle semblait ne jamais vraiment devoir jouer ses émotions…  
Arrivée à côté de lui, elle se lança :

-Mr Malfoy ? Quelle coïncidence !

Il se tourna vers elle et replia son journal par la même occasion avant de lui offrir un sourire. Seule Hermione pouvait lire ses sourires et celui-ci était vrai. Il avait l'air content qu'elle ait fait le pas.

-Miss Granger ! Non, pas de coïncidence. À vrai dire, je vous attendais.

-Vous m'attendiez ?

-Oui, notre petite après-midi et nos discussions étaient tellement engageantes que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions bien reprendre là où nous avions arrêté samedi.

Lucius Malfoy, se dit-elle légèrement agacée, tu n'es certainement pas dupe du second sens de tes mots… ! Pour toute personne passant par là et ne connaissant pas « la première scène », la déclaration de Lucius pouvait avoir un tout autre sens…

Lucius vit qu'elle n'était pas contente et ça le fit rire intérieurement. Une Hermione agacée était très drôle et surtout beaucoup plus persuasive et impulsive. Une combinaison qui était en leur faveur.

-Il est déjà assez tard, m'accorderiez-vous le plaisir de m'accompagner chez « Gustave » ?

Gustave ? C'était le restaurant français le plus coûteux du Chemin de Traverse et du Londres magique ! Mais pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? Elle parlait avec Lucius Malfoy bon sang ! Il voulait payer ? Bien, il payerait. Elle se promit de prendre le plat le plus coûteux de la carte…

-Mr Malfoy je ne voudrais pas vous importuner…

-M'importuner ? Mais non ma chère, je suis bien décidé à vous inviter à manger, alors vous n'avez qu'à dire « oui ».

Il se leva et lui tendit le bras. Hermione souffla un coup, lui prit le bras et dit :

-Bien, vu que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ceci, j'accepte volontiers.

-Merci, ma chère.

Et ils s'en allèrent ainsi, Hermione au bras de Lucius, continuant à discuter sur la journée d'Hermione comme si de rien était. Ginny, qui venait chercher Harry au département des Aurors, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et quand elle raconta l'épisode à Harry, il crut sincèrement qu'elle était malade. Mais heureusement pour Ginny, Andrew Smith, qui était venu pour le travail de nuit et qui avait vu la même chose et aussi entendu ce qu'ils disaient, put approuver l'histoire de la rouquine.

Hermione allait devoir lui expliquer ça !


	8. Chapter 7

Après être sortis du restaurant, Lucius lui avait fait un baisemain et ils s'en allèrent après s'être lâchés, apparemment à regret. Le reporter qui les avait vu au Chemin de Traverse plus tôt dans la soirée alors qu'ils s'en allaient au restaurant, en profita pour appuyer sur le bouton de sa caméra. Diable, il allait en faire des gallions avec cette photo !

Hermione arriva quelques minutes après Lucius au manoir. Elle leva les yeux vers la grille de la demeure et vit qu'il l'attendait. Il avait donc bien compris qu'elle voulait lui parler.

-Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu semblais pourtant très contente de cette soirée, surtout de ton repas, dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait pris un des plats les plus chers de la carte.

-Mes pâtes fraîches à la truffe blanche étaient délicieuses, merci. Non, nous devrions parler du fait que tu brûles les étapes Lucius.

Ils avaient avancé vers le manoir et venaient d'en passer la porte. Il lui prit sa veste tout naturellement et la déposa avec sa cape dans les bras de l'elfe qui se tenait prêt à le servir.

-Je brûle les étapes, ah bon ?

Il aimait l'agacer et jusque maintenant il ne savait pas encore où se trouvait ses limites. En la regardant, il se rendit compte que désormais il les connaissait. Hermione se tenait devant lui, la tête haute, les bras croisés sur son buste et les yeux enflammés.

-D'accord, d'accord j'admets que je vais peut-être un peu vite, mais les gens ne sont pas censés savoir ce qui se passe en privé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lucius !, s'écria Hermione outrée.

Il éclata de rire. Peut-être était-elle quand même un peu jeune et innocente en ce qui concernait ce point sensible. Il se remit de son rire et vit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, essayant elle-même de retenir son sourire, mais n'y parvenant pas totalement.

-Viens, buvons encore un dernier coup. Après quoi, je te montrerai où tu peux dormir.

Hermione le regarda, interloquée.

-Je ne te laisserai pas transplaner encore une fois avec encore un verre ou deux de plus. Pas question. Alors tu peux bien rester dormir ici, dans ce qui va devenir ta chambre après nos fiançailles.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils en avaient parlé : dès qu'ils seraient officiellement fiancés, elle viendrait vivre au manoir, dans une chambre séparée de Lucius, bien entendu.

Ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque, Lucius glissant tout naturellement une main dans le dos de la jeune femme qui crut que toute la chaleur de son corps s'était matérialisée là où sa main ne faisait que l'effleurer.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione prit place dans un des fauteuils, en face de celui qu'elle savait être le préféré de Lucius, pendant que celui-ci se dirigea vers quelques bouteilles et carafes disposées sur une table basse.

-Que puis-je te servir ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Un Scotch, Speyside si tu en as.

Lucius fut étonné de sa requête. Il crut qu'elle allait lui demander du Porto ou une liqueur fruitée, mais du Whisky écossais, de Speyside de surplus ? Elle avait bon goût !

-Choix étonnant pour une jeune femme, mais un goût excellent. Comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses en Whisky ?

-Mon père adorait le Whisky et le vin. Avec les années, j'ai appris à les apprécier moi aussi.

-Tu es pleines de surprises Hermione.

Il s'installa face à elle et ils trinquèrent.

-À nous, dit Lucius.

Hermione laissa le liquide emplir sa bouche et apprécia le goût légèrement chocolaté quand elle avala.

-Il est excellent Lucius. Moldu ou… ?

-Il est moldu. C'est bien une des rares choses moldues que j'ai toujours appréciées, ajouta-t-il un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Hermione le vit, mais ne releva pas. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Même le silence n'était pas pesant, mais agréable.

-Tu as remarqué le reporter tout à l'heure ?, demanda Lucius d'un coup.

-Un reporter ? Où ça ?

-À la sortie du restaurant, quand nous nous séparions.

-Oh, non. J'étais… prise dans notre jeu.

Ouiii, se dit Lucius. Il commençait à pouvoir la lire et il vit bien qu'elle se sentait attirée par lui. Que ce fut par pure facilité, vu qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble de toute façon, ou par des émotions engendrées par quelque chose qui était déjà là avant, il ne sut le dire. Mais il se promit de demander l'avis de Severus. Il la connaissait plus longtemps que lui.

-En tout cas, reprit Hermione, il en aura une bonne photo.

-ça, effectivement, répondit Lucius reprenant un coup de Whisky en la toisant de ses yeux gris.

Hermione sentit son regard sur elle et refusa de relever sa tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait dire :

-Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin d'aller trop vite Lucius. Au contraire, ça n'apparaîtra que plus normal si nous prenons notre temps.

-Tu penses ? Je pense le contraire. Un coup de foudre, dit-on, est quelque chose de puissant.

-Sauf que nous ne pouvions pas avoir de coup de foudre, vu que nous nous connaissions déjà avant et dans bien d'autres circonstances en plus.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Les gens changent. Tu as changé Hermione, j'ai changé et si nous nous retrouvions dans une autre situation que la première ainsi changés, ne nous verrions-nous pas comme pour la toute première fois ?

Hermione était bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il parlait théoriquement ou… était-il sincère ?

Lucius but alors le reste de son Whisky d'une traite et se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Viens, je te montre ta chambre, dit-il abruptement.

Hermione finit sa boisson et se leva elle aussi. Oui, il avait été sincère et il l'avait remarqué !


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour la companie! Voici le prochain chapitre, bien attendu par certaines. Je voudrais vous remercier de votre enthousiasme pour cette fic: plus de 1800 vues, 9 reviews et déjà 15 followers, ça fait chaud au coeur! Je voudrais aussi vous dire que j'essayerai de vous poster un chapitre tous les 7-10 jours. Si le temps d'attente devient trop long au-delà des 10 jours (ça pourrait arriver, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de mon temps d'auteure), faites-le moi savoir! ;-)**

 **Maintenant bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :D**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se leva, elle laissa vagabonder son regard dans la chambre luxueuse que lui avait attribué Lucius. La chambre à coucher à proprement parler faisait deux fois la taille de son dortoir à Poudlard et la salle de bain attenante pouvait faire concurrence à la salle de bain des préfets. Mais ce ne fut pas tout : un bureau, qu'on pouvait accéder par une porte à double battant juste en face de son grand lit à baldaquin, l'attendait avec un mur de livres, son propre feu ouvert avec accès au réseau des cheminées et un somptueux meuble en bois massif lui laissant amplement la place pour tout travail.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, elle vit une robe estivale à la coupe droite et de couleur corail, un gilet beige et des escarpins de la même couleur que la robe. Elle adorait la robe ! Un mot avait été posé dessus et Hermione reconnut l'écriture stylisée de Lucius.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Excuse-moi pour mon comportement abrupt de hier soir._

 _J'espère que la robe te plaît, elle m'a été conseillée. Je te souhaite une agréable journée par ce biais, car je ne peux te tenir compagnie pendant le petit-déjeuner, ayant un rendez-vous._

 _Lucius_

Elle ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à la revoir après ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent ? Et elle, était-elle prête ? Elle décida de remettre cette question à plus tard et s'habilla.

Quand elle s'installa pour manger, elle vit encore une lettre déposée sur une petite tablette en argent. Encore une lettre de Lucius ? Elle la prit et vit que c'était Harry qui lui avait écrit : aïe !

« Plop »

-Bonjour miss ! Avez-vous bien dormi ? Que voulez-vous manger ? Le maître m'a demandé de vous faire plaisir.

-Bonjour Winkie, dit Hermione à l'adresse de la petite elfe, merci, c'est bien gentil. J'ai très bien dormi. Quand as-tu reçu cette lettre ?

-Seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Alors, que voudriez-vous manger, miss ?

-Si tu me demandes comme ça, je n'ai plus eu d'omelette depuis très longtemps.

-D'accord, une omelette, du toast et quelques croissants ?

-Un croissant suffira Winkie et une tasse de Earl Grey ?

-Bien sûr, Winkie va préparer tout ça.

« Plop » L'elfe était repartie.

Hermione se sentit drôlement importante. Elle ne s'habituerait que difficilement à se faire servir par les elfes de maison, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle dut admettre que ses espoirs à libérer ces créatures s'étaient étayées, vu que les concernés eux-mêmes ne voulaient pas être libérés. Ce qui, entre nous, compliquait la chose.

Elle ouvrit alors la lettre de Harry en attendant son omelette et son thé :

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ginny m'a raconté qu'elle t'a vu au bras de Lucius Malfoy et partant pour chez « Gustave » ! En plus vous aviez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Mione ? Cet homme reste un Mangemort, qu'il ait été en prison ou pas. N'oublie pas qu'on parle de Malfoy._

 _Passe à mon bureau ce matin avant d'aller au travail. Ginny sera là aussi. Je dirai à Mahony que je devais te voir, ainsi tu seras excusée de ton retard._

 _Harry (qui se fait de la bile pour toi)_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de la convier à son bureau comme une enfant pris en défaut !

Harry James Potter, pensa-t-elle, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu crois mal !

Dès qu'elle entra au Ministère, elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient au juste ?! Elle passa devant le petit kiosque dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère et y vit la Gazette de ce jour. Elle et Lucius faisait la Une : Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Granger prit en flagrant délit ! Lisez tout sur cette improbable romance en page 3.

Bon, se dit-elle, il fallait bien que cela commence un jour ou l'autre. Elle redressa la tête et se rendit au bureau de Harry, où elle entra en trombe sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Mione ?!

Harry avait sursauté à l'ouverture brusque de sa porte.

-Bonjour Harry, que me vaut une lettre de ta part si tôt un mardi matin ?

Elle prit place en face de son bureau et glissa une jambe sur l'autre, révélant ses longues jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ?, demanda Harry perplexe. Son amie état plutôt classique en ce qui concernait ses vêtements de travail.

-ça s'appelle une robe, mon cher.

Soudain la cheminée prit vie et des flammes surgit la tête de Ginny.

-Elle est là ?

Hermione se tourna vers le feu :

-Oui, je suis là. Sort des flammes qu'on en finisse ! J'ai du travail devant moi et nulle envie de me faire passer par-dessus comme une vulgaire enfant !

Ginny sortit des flammes et vint s'asseoir dans l'autre chaise en face de Harry.

-Elle a déjà passé trop de temps avec lui Harry, dit-elle choquée par le tempérament de son amie.

-Donc, venons au fait : pourquoi avez-vous un problème avec une quelconque relation entre moi et Lucius Malfoy ?

Les deux autres Gryffondors se regardèrent, la bouche ouverte.

-Vous avez donc vraiment une relation ?, demanda Ginny perplexe.

-Si tu veux dire par là : « relation sexuelle », alors non, répondit Hermione.

Ginny fut soulagée et souffla un coup.

-Mais si tu veux dire par là : « relation amicale avec des affinités », alors oui, continua Hermione.

BAM ! La bombe est lâchée, se dit-elle.

-Quoi ?!, crièrent ses deux amis en même temps.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Mione ?

-Oui Harry. Je suis très sérieuse.

-Mais, mais…

-Non Harry, pas de « mais ». Lucius est…

-Lucius ? Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?, Ginny n'en revenait pas. Était-ce encore son Hermione, la fille qui ne se remettait que difficilement de la mort de son frère ?

-Oui Gin', depuis hier soir. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse samedi et il m'a invité à boire un thé avec lui. Nous avons parlé et nous sommes rendus compte qu'en fait nous avions beaucoup en commun. Il m'a expliqué sa situation ces dernières années et nous avons aussi parlé de la guerre. Vous vous souvenez du fait qu'il nous a aidé et que lui et Rogue ont bien déniché une vingtaine de Mangemorts à eux seuls ? Bref, nous… comment dire… nous avons un terrain en commun et il est le premier qui m'a fait rire depuis une éternité. Je me sens bien avec lui. Nous sommes à égal dans nos discussions, quelque chose que Ron n'a jamais été. Il est très cultivé et j'ai même réussi à lui parler de littérature moldue ! Il… m'attire, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement.

Voilà, elle avait terminé sa tirade et attendait le verdict. Harry se prit la tête et souffla. Mais Ginny semblait difficilement contenir sa rage :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de préférer quelqu'un de sa sorte à Ron ?! Encore il y a deux semaines tu pleurais dans mes bras à son souvenir et maintenant tu le rabaisse et le trompe avec… avec… ce…

-Avec quoi Ginny ? Cet homme ? Ce Sang-Pur ? Ces deux termes sont justes, mais je n'en accepterai pas d'autres, que ce soit clair. Il me fait revivre ! Et comment veux-tu que je trompe quelqu'un qui n'est plus de ce monde ?

-Ron aurait honte de toi !

-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point Gin', mais c'est sur ce point aussi que vous vous ressemblez le plus : vous vous cramponnez à vos préjugés et votre hargne et êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

Elle y avait été peut-être un peu fort, mais enfin elle put lui dire ce qui lui pesait depuis un moment sur son âme. En plus, et elle s'en rendit compte le moment où elle prononça les mots, tout avait été vrai ! Elle n'avait menti nulle part. Lucius lui était vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'important, peut-être même la personne la plus importante dans sa vie désormais.

Harry était silencieux. Il avait peur pour son amie. Peut-être que Malfoy ne faisait que l'utiliser ? Mais il dut bien s'admettre qu'elle disait vrai quand elle avait admis revivre, il en avait la preuve juste devant lui : elle portait des vêtements élégants et vivants, avait retrouvé son tempérament et ne se laissait plus commander, comme avant.

-Je pense qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu partes 'Mione. Il est déjà tard et le quart d'heure que j'ai demandé à Mahony touche à sa fin. Il se leva avec elle et l'accompagna à la porte.

-Fais attention à toi s'il te plait, lui chuchota-t-il. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Mais moi tu me fais confiance, non ?

-Euh, oui.

-Merci Harry. J'avais besoin de t'entendre dire cela.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et quitta le bureau laissant le couple seul.

-Elle ne rentrera plus chez nous !, dit Ginny haineuse.

-Quoi ? Mais Gin'…

-Non ! Tu lui laisses peut-être passer ses paroles, mais moi je ne peux pardonner quelqu'un qui rabaisse mon frère mort et qui se fout de sa mémoire et du pourquoi il a donné sa vie !

Sur ce, elle partit en trombe vers la cheminée et disparut.


	10. Chapter 9

Lucius s'était levé avec la ferme intention d'aller voir Severus. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête le soir précédent. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait bien pire que d'épouser Hermione Granger, car, il fallait bien l'admettre, cette femme était belle. Pas sexy ou raffinée, mais belle. Sa beauté venait de l'intérieur et ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté extérieure. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'élégance froide de Narcissa, elle était tout son contraire.

Ah ce n'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il, il faut vraiment que je me calme et me concentre sur mes objectifs.  
Il avait compris depuis leur entrevue avec Kingsley que ce mariage pouvait avoir que des côtés positifs pour lui, s'il mettait de côté les origines de sa bientôt fiancée.  
En effet, grâce à elle et à sa célébrité il pourrait reconstruire le renom de sa famille et faire quelque chose de vraiment personnel pour reconstruire la société magique.

Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait une Hermione douce et sage. Si elle pouvait vraiment tomber sous son charme, ce serait encore mieux. Mais comme il voyait les choses venir, l'inverse était plus probable : quelle honte !

Avant de partir pour l'Impasse du Tisseur, Lucius demanda à Winkie de déposer les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés et son petit mot sur le lit d'Hermione qui devait être réveillée entre temps.

Il prit sa cape et sa canne dans laquelle il cachait toujours sa baguette et transplana.

Severus habitait toujours dans ce trou à rats, comme Lucius appelait la rue moldue. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé plus mort que vivant, le maître de potions avait définitivement quitté Poudlard. Depuis lors, il gagnait sa vie d'un mélange de vente de potions et d'expertise en tant que briseur de sorts et enchantements de magie noire.

Il frappa à la porte avec sa canne et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Ah, Lucius. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, le salua-t-il.

-J'ai un problème et des questions à te poser, répondit Lucius et entra dans la maison sans se faire prier.

-Bien, tu connais le chemin, remarqua Severus en secouant la tête. Lucius et ses airs d'aristocrate !

Il suivit son visiteur dans son salon et pris place en face de lui.

-Je te demanderais si tu veux boire quelque chose, mais tu m'as l'air assez nerveux. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lucius ne se fit pas prier et déballa toute l'histoire. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'essayer de berner son meilleur ami de toute manière.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse le plus dans tout ça, demanda Severus à la fin du monologue de Lucius. Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ou bien l'inverse ?

Il ajouta un sourire ironique qui déplut à Lucius.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de sentiment Severus ! C'est l'opportunité rêvée de refaire mon nom ! Je dois garder la tête froide !

Severus commença à rire :

-Apparemment c'est raté ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a bien pire que d'être collé avec Granger le restant de tes jours.

-Je sais, là n'est pas le problème. Mais…

Lucius s'arrêta net :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Elle est ton élève !

-Mon cher Lucius, voyons ! Elle était mon élève. Je suis un homme comme tous les autres et la vision de miss Granger s'est bien améliorée depuis le début de sa scolarité. Le seul bémol est que son tempérament s'est un peu éteint, mais peut-être que tu peux raviver le feu ? Sinon, je me porte volontaire, expliqua Severus et ajouta un clin d'œil à ses paroles.

Lucius était bouche bée et cela arrivait que peu !

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu avais des vues sur elle quand elle était encore dans ta classe ?!

Severus haussa les épaules :

-J'ai eu mes fantasmes, comme tout homme. Et… elle ressemble à Lily dans sa façon d'être.

Lucius connaissait bien l'histoire de Severus et de son premier amour et comprit alors pourquoi Hermione avait pu plaire à son ami.

-Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te plaignais autant de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et encore une fois un Potter était dans les parages…

Un ange passa. Mais Severus voulait avoir la fin mot de l'histoire :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Lucius, observa-t-il.

Il dut encore attendre quelques instants avant que Lucius ne se remette à parler :

-Il est presque impératif pour mes objectifs qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse de moi. De plus, ce serait amplement plus facile.

-Mais ?

-Mais…

-Mais tu as peur de tes sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qui se font déjà sentir après seulement quatre jours.

Lucius ne releva pas, il en avait pas besoin, Severus avait tout compris.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir un peu de bonheur dans ta vie vieil ami. Vous êtes seuls tous les deux et vous avez effectivement beaucoup de choses en commun. Pourquoi repousser l'amour quand il vient à toi ? Tu pourrais avoir les deux : le nom de Malfoy empreint d'une nouvelle gloire et ton bonheur personnel. Sincèrement, si Kingsley avait sonné à ma porte j'aurais accepté de suite.

-Je suis trop vieux pour des choses pareilles ! J'ai 20 ans de plus qu'elle !

-Elle en a fait une affaire ?

-Non, mais…

-J'ai toujours pensé que Granger n'aurait jamais été heureuse avec un garçon de son âge, elle est bien trop mûre et cultivée pour ça.

-Tu crois que j'en ai le droit… d'être heureux ?

-Si pas nous Lucius, qui d'autre ? Les gens qui s'acharnent à nous juger ne connaissent pas le tiers du quart de ce que nous avons vu et vécu. Tu es un Serpentard, prends-toi ce qui te reviens !

Lucius souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Un calme soudain l'envahit. Tout d'un coup, tout devint clair : il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire pour se rendre heureux. À commencer par faire tourner la tête de sa charmante presque fiancée !


	11. Interlude 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis frappée par vos commentaires et vos réactions face à cette fic! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Pour la petite explication de ce chapitre: comme j'ai commencé mon histoire avec des articles de la Gazette, je vais continuer à vous donner des "morceaux" du monde sorcier en évolution en réaction au couple de Lucius et Hermione.**

 **Et maintenant place au deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Je vous gâte, non? XD**

 **Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Granger prit en flagrant délit !**

 _Qui l'aurait cru ! Hier, à l'entrée de chez « Gustave », un de nos reporters a pu vous offrir cette incroyable photo. Non, vos yeux fonctionnent toujours très bien, chers lecteurs ! Lucius Malfoy, ex-Mangemort et père de feu Draco Malfoy, ennemi scolaire du Trio d'Or, et Hermione Granger, cerveau du dit Trio d'Or et héroïne de guerre, ont été vu ensemble plus d'une fois en tête à tête ! En effet, notre reporter nous a dit que le plus célèbre des suivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et miss Granger conversaient tout naturellement de leur première entrevue. Une discussion comme sortie d'une opérette !_

 _Mais comment une telle romance peut-elle être possible ?_

 _Nous avons fait le tour des raisons probables qui a pu les pousser l'un à l'autre._

 _D'abord, le tournant de Lucius Malfoy et son intégration dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce virement d'idéologie aura très certainement fait un pas énorme vers un rapprochement entre nos deux tourtereaux. Car personne n'imaginerait Hermione Granger tomber amoureuse d'un homme encore enfoncé dans la magie noire !_

 _Et qu'en est-il de Draco Malfoy ? Bien que celui-ci ait été un ennemi juré de miss Granger et de ses amis, il a, lui aussi, viré à l'opposé de la magie noire et abjuré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a, lui aussi, intégré l'Ordre du Phoenix et est devenu, comme son père, un agent pour le côté de la Lumière.  
Est-ce qu'il y avait plus de causes à ce virement que la mort de sa mère ? Avait-il peut-être des sentiments pour miss Granger ? Et en avait-elle pour lui ? Si nous savons quelque chose, c'est qu'une guerre fait sortir aussi bien le meilleur comme le pire de nous. Y aurait-il eu une romance pendant toute cette terrible guerre entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondore ? Car si oui, il serait facile de transmettre des sentiments qu'on aurait eu pour le fils, sur le père, surtout si la ressemblance est flagrante comme dans le cas des deux Malfoys. _

_Qu'importe les raisons pour la formation d'un tel couple, nous en sommes intrigués et resterons à votre service pour vous transmettre toute nouvelle progression de cette relation._

 **Le Ministère annonce une dégression minimale de délits de violence**

 _Voici une nouvelle positive : les délits de violence ont chuté de 35 au mois de mai à seulement 15 en juin passé ! « Nous ne savons pas quelles sont les causes de cette nette diminution, mais nous en sommes très content et espérons que la tendance continuera dans ce sens », nous a dit Ministre Shakelbolt._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier, elle, pourra peut-être fournir une des causes de cette nette diminution : une alliance peu probable, mais tellement rafraichissante et révolutionnaire ! Vous l'aurez compris, je parle bien de notre couple préféré du dernier mois qui ne cesse de nous étonner._

 _Peuple sorcier : si Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Granger peuvent mettre leurs différends de côté, pouvons-nous pas en faire de même ?_

 **Dissolution officielle du groupe activiste civile à l'origine de l'émeute au Ministère**

 _Cette nouvelle nous vient directement du Ministère et du communiqué de presse officiel._

 _Le groupe activiste à l'origine de l'émeute du 25 mai dernier a officiellement été dissous. Cette décision a été amenée par un travail de persuasion assidu de la part de notre Ministre et a fini dans l'accord tacite que le groupe activiste se dissoudrait de lui-même par manque de « travail »._

 _En effet, à quoi bon un groupe de défense des citoyens mené par des citoyens, si nos Aurors nous protègent de la meilleure manière qui soit ?_

 **L'amour est dans l'air : d'autres couples mixtes font leur apparition**

 _Depuis que notre couple adoré se montre en public, nos reporters croisent de plus en plus souvent d'autres couples mixtes et ce aussi bien des maisons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor que de différentes origines._

 _Dernièrement, Justin Finch-Fletley a été vu en compagnie de miss Daphné Greengrass. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air de particulièrement bien s'entendre au vu des sourires et des mains entrelacées et posées, bien visibles, sur la table du café dans lequel ils ont été vu._

 _Est-ce que ce n'est que moi ou sentez-vous aussi du changement dans l'air ? Qu'il ne m'en déplaise, au contraire, jamais nos reporters ont eu autant de facilité à vous offrir les meilleures nouvelles romances !_


	12. Chapter 10

**Bonjour chers lectrices! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Encore merci pour vos Reviews, vos commentaires me mettent toujours de bonne humeur ;) Je dois surtout remercier BellaMcCarthy et Cinnam qui semblent devenir des revieuweuses professionnelles. J'adore lire vos coms les filles ;)**

 **Doooonc, bonne lecture avec ce chapitre qui devrait plaire à plus d'une et à bientôt!**

* * *

Le mois de mai avait fait place au mois de juin qui vit d'autres rendez-vous entre Hermione et Lucius. On les vit au théâtre, en terrasse de restaurants et même dans la partie sorcière du Hyde Park de Londres.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione reçut des fleurs à son poste de travail et, de temps à autre, des hiboux l'invitant à un endroit quelconque pour venir rencontrer Lucius. Au début, les collègues de la jeune sorcière avaient été scandalisés de la relation entre l'ancien Mangemort et la jeune héroïne, mais en voyant le temps passer et se rendant compte que leur collègue n'en décrochait pas, certains commencèrent à parier sur la date des fiançailles.

Ils ornaient encore et toujours la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers, quand un reporter avait pu « les dénicher » et Lucius sentit son orgueil refaire surface : enfin il était à nouveau le sujet de discussion de la population sorcière, même si ces discussions étaient plutôt des ragots, mais tout était bon à prendre.

La « vraie » relation entre la Gryffondore et le Serpentard s'était d'abord refroidie un peu, au vu de leur altercation le soir qu'ils étaient revenu de chez Gustave. Mais peu à peu, Lucius avait commencé à pouvoir lire sa lionne et savait comment l'approcher. Si bien qu'il avait tenté un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione en guise d'au revoir au lieu du déjà traditionnel baisemain. Et Hermione n'avait pas protesté, même pas en privé.

Hermione sentit que ses sentiments envers cet homme étaient bien plus réels que ce que ne laissait en transparaitre leur « pièce de théâtre » et ça lui faisait plaisir, mais en même temps elle en avait peur. Elle se rappelait toujours Harry qui lui dit de faire attention. Et même si l'Elu ne savait pas à quoi ils jouaient, il avait peut-être raison.

En pensant à Harry, Hermione devint triste : depuis sa dispute avec Ginny, son meilleur ami ne l'avait plus invité chez eux. Elle savait que c'était surtout Ginny qui était derrière ce refus de la voir, mais ça n'apaisait en rien sa tristesse que de savoir que son meilleur ami se rangeait derrière sa petite amie, au lieu de suivre son cœur.

On était début juillet et Lucius et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans le Hyde Park sorcier pour la soirée et le coucher du soleil. Ils s'étaient installés sur une couverture et buvaient du champagne et mangeaient des fruits. Ils étaient adossés à un arbre et discutaient de tout et de rien. On les voyait, mais on ne pouvait nécessairement les entendre. Ils pouvaient donc vaquer à des occupations plus privées que de tenir le jeu debout.

Hermione venait de finir sa fraise quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait apporté un livre bien particulier pour Lucius :

-J'avais oublié : je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Ne saute pas aux conclusions s'il te plait quand tu verras le titre.

-Le titre ? Mais oui, bien sûr. Que pourrais-tu m'apporter à part un bouquin ?, demanda Lucius faussement surpris.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et lui tendit le livre qui portait le titre « Le business pour les nuls ».

-Je vois pourquoi tu m'as demandé de ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Et effectivement j'aurais été un brin offusqué, mais à quoi penses-tu en me donnant un livre pareil ?

-C'est un livre informatif pour les moldus qui voudraient se lancer dans le business. Il est écrit d'une manière très simple et offre des informations générales sur tous les grandes branches du business dans le monde moldu. Tu sais, quand tu m'as parlé du fait que tu ne pouvais plus faire d'affaires dans le monde sorcier, je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être changer de marché tant que ta réputation… est ce qu'elle est.

Elle avait baissé la tête quand elle dit les derniers mots. Mais il la lui releva en plaçant sa main en dessous de son menton. Ainsi, elle regarda directement dans ses yeux bleu-gris.

-N'aie pas honte de tes pensées, même si j'admets qu'elles sont plutôt révolutionnaires pour la famille Malfoy.

-Et c'est ça qu'il lui faut, non ? Une révolution pour que les gens voient que même un Lucius Malfoy peut changer.

Il laissa descendre sa main de son menton pour aller prendre une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et jouer avec :

-Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi futée miss Granger ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi serpentard ?, demanda-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il y avait pensé.

Lucius fronça ses sourcils, signe d'incompréhension. Hermione devint alors plus précise, concentrée à ne pas se laisser aller à ses sens en ébullition le sentant aussi proche :

-Le choixpeau. Il avait pensé à me mettre à Serpentard, mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement. Une née-moldue à Serpentard ? J'avais déjà assez lu sur Poudlard pour savoir que cette combinaison ne pouvait qu'entrainer beaucoup de difficultés pour moi.

-Peut-être pas. Notre maison a l'habitude de tenir ensemble : une fois Serpentard, toujours Serpentard, si tu veux. Si tu avais fait tes preuves, tu aurais été acceptée dans nos rangs, j'en suis certain.

-Permets-moi d'en douter Lucius, surtout avec des personnes comme ton fils.

Lucius lâcha la mèche soyeuse et soupira. Oui, peut-être avait-elle raison, mais sans Voldemort la combinaison née-moldue à Serpentard aurait très certainement pu être possible.

-En tout cas je te remercie de penser autant à mon bien-être professionnel. Et comme par hasard, moi aussi j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit un petit coupon de sa poche et le lui tendit :

-Ouverture d'une chambre forte au nom de Hermione Granger Malfoy, lut-elle.

Quand elle vit la somme déjà déposée dans cette chambre forte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : 80.000 Gallions !

-Cette somme est à ton entière disposition, qu'elle soit privée ou… professionnelle.

-Hermione Granger Malfoy, ça sonne drôlement bien, dit-elle la voix rêveuse.

-Je trouve aussi …

Hermione releva les yeux du bout de papier pour rencontrer ceux de Lucius et ils se regardèrent longuement. Lucius prit alors la décision de tenter le tout pour le tout et s'approcha encore plus de sa future femme, qui ne reculait pas, hypnotisée par ses lèvres.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils se sentaient … entiers. Le baiser était doux et un peu timide, comme si chacun n'était pas certain si l'autre voulait vraiment de lui. Mais quand personne ne fit de pas pour rompre le baiser, il devint plus profond.


	13. Chapter 11

**Parce que j'ai envie que le weekend arrive plus vite! Défoulez-vous avec vos coms ;)**

* * *

Ils furent arrêtés abruptement quand un petit garçon fonça vers eux à la poursuite d'une boule de poil rose.

-Donald, reviens-là tout de suite !, hurla le petit garçon à l'adresse de son Boursouflet qui n'en avait cure et qui s'était réfugié dans le panier à fruits de Lucius et Hermione.

Hermione se retourna et prit la petite bête dans sa main. Celui-ci tremblait. Le garçon d'environ 6 ans s'était arrêté devant le couple et peinait à reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

-Je … suis… désolé…, arriva-t-il à articuler.

-Doucement, répondit Hermione, viens, assieds-toi. J'ai Donald dans ma main, il ne peut plus s'échapper.

Le garçon fit ce qu'on lui dit, mais se crispa lorsqu'il vit qui était assis à côté de cette gentille madame. Lucius Malfoy était aussi connu chez les enfants sorciers…

-PPPPardon, monsieur Malfoy, je … je…

-Il n'y a aucun besoin de t'excuser jeune homme. Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire ? La chasse aux Boursouflets donne soif, non ?, dit Lucius complètement à l'aise avec un garçon inconnu sur sa couverture de pique-nique.

Le garçon tenta un regard vers Hermione et quand il vit le sourire bienveillant de celle-ci, hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait une boisson.

Lucius sortit alors une bouteille de limonade à l'orange du panier et un autre verre, le remplit et le tendit au garçon qui l'accepta avec un petit « merci ».

Hermione regarda Lucius et vit qu'il s'était à nouveau adossé à l'arbre. Aucunement dérangée par le petit garçon devant elle, elle s'adossa contre son buste et il passa, comme tout naturellement, un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore un peu plus vers lui.

-Alors, demanda Hermione à l'adresse du garçon, comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Roger et je suis ici avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat et Mme Ryland. Donald est un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, mais les autres enfants et surtout Butch, n'aiment pas Donald et lui ont fait peur.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Les enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels que les adultes, elle le savait bien.

-Et qui t'a offert Donald ?, demanda alors Lucius.

-Mme Ryland. Elle a dit que j'avais besoin d'un ami, répondit le garçon tout souriant.

Quand le verre fut vide, Hermione lui tendit sa boule de poil et reprit le verre.

-ROGER !, Roger !, entendirent-ils alors une femme crier.

-Iciiii, répondit l'interpellé et ils furent rejoints par une femme d'âge moyen, aussi à bout de souffle que le garçon précédemment.

-Oh mon Dieu, te voilà enfin, tu nous as mis dans un de ces états jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de…, elle s'arrêta net dans sa diatribe quand elle vit avec qui Roger était installé, tout à son aise.

-Bonjour, dit alors Hermione gentiment.

-Roger nous a tenu compagnie Mme Ryland, ajouta Lucius, se doutant bien qui était la femme à la recherche de son protégé. Et il a retrouvé Donald, tout va donc bien.

-Mmmerci, dit-elle, encore sous le choc.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu retourner avec les autres enfants Roger ? J'aimerais parler à Mme Ryland, dit Hermione au garçon. C'était vraiment très agréable de faire ta connaissance.

Elle lui tendit sa main et le petit garçon la secoua en souriant.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer miss Granger et vous aussi Mr Malfoy, répondit Roger, poliment.

Lucius hocha la tête et lui sourit. Le garçon se leva et prit la direction des enfants qu'on entendait au loin. Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione voulait parler à cette femme, mais il se surprit à être curieux de savoir ce que la jeune sorcière voulait d'elle.

-Venez, prenez place quelques instants, dit Hermione à la femme.

Elle s'exécuta, mais on devinait son incompréhension à sa posture peu sûre.

-Roger s'est mal comporté ? Si oui, excusez le Miss Granger, il est encore jeune et…

-Non, non absolument pas. Roger est un petit garçon formidable, bien qu'apparemment un peu seul ?

-Oui, un peu. Il est assez calme et nouveau à l'orphelinat. Sa mère vient de mourir i mois et son père a été tué pendant la guerre, dit-elle en baissant ses yeux sur la couverture pour ne pas regarder Lucius par inadvertance.

Hermione sentit l'homme derrière elle se raidir un peu et plaça sa main sur celle qui la tenait encore et toujours par la taille, et entreprit de la caresser pour l'apaiser.

-Est-ce que vous avez beaucoup d'orphelins de guerre à votre charge ?, continua calmement Hermione.

-Oui, la majorité d'entre eux en fait. Ils ont soit perdu leurs deux parents ou ceux-ci ne peuvent plus s'occuper d'eux pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Vous savez, beaucoup de femmes ont été traumatisée par la violence physique que certains Mangemorts employaient pour briser la résistance.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle en avait entendu parler. Bien que d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté, c'étaient plutôt les Rafleurs qui avaient usé de ces méthodes.

-J'aimerais vous aider Mme Ryland, vous et l'orphelinat, dit-elle alors.

Jacoste Ryland releva la tête, vraiment étonnée.

-Oui ?! C'est que… nous avons toujours besoin d'aide et de financement surtout, ce serait vraiment… merci !

Hermione sourit d'une joue à l'autre :

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Je vous contacterai dans les prochains jours pour voir comment je pourrais vous aider et je viendrai vous voir, vous et les enfants, termina-t-elle.

Jocaste se releva lentement de la couverture :

-D'accord, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, même si ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous. Merci Miss Granger, j'attendrai donc votre hibou.

Un dernier sourire à l'adresse d'Hermione et elle s'en alla.

-Drôle tout de même comme on peut se sentir comme non existant dans une discussion, dit Lucius un peu pincé quand la femme était partie.

-Fais-moi confiance Lucius, bientôt on parlera à nouveau de toi et dans un tout autre contexte, lui dit-elle et se retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ?

-Non, mais c'est vraiment agréable à entendre, dit-elle en se sentant rougir à nouveau.

Il prit son visage dans sa main et retraça ses lèvres avec son pouce. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui réduit l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Lucius sentit son cœur battre comme s'il voulait s'envoler et entoura Hermione de ses deux bras pour approfondir le baiser.

-Vous embrassez vraiment bien miss Granger, dit-il quand ils rompirent le baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle.

-Merci Mr Malfoy, on m'a toujours dit que j'apprenais vite, répondit-elle, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres, qu'il lui rendit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne vit le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon…


	14. Chapter 12

-Lucius ?, Lucius ?, Hermione cherchait le patriarche de la famille Malfoy une fois arrivée au manoir. Elle savait désormais comment mettre leurs deux vies au service de la population sorcière et refaire un nom à son futur époux.

-À l'étage, dans mon bureau, entendit-elle finalement et s'en alla dans cette direction.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour entendre ta charmante voix dans ma demeure aussi tôt le matin ma chérie ?, demanda Lucius après qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau de l'homme blond.

Il vint à sa rencontre dans l'embrasure de la porte et posa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Alors ?, insista-t-il.

Hermione était encore toute essoufflée et ce baiser lui rappela ceux échangés la veille sous l'arbre du Hyde Park, ce qui l'intimida un peu.

-Je sais désormais comment refaire un nom à la famille Malfoy, en dehors de la petite révolution que je t'ai déjà proposée hier, dit-elle finalement, voyant que l'homme blond s'impatienta devant elle.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans la bibliothèque où il l'installa à côté de lui sur le seul canapé deux places de la pièce.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il.

-Tu te souviens de mon échange hier avec Mme Ryland ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et bien j'étais sérieuse en disant de vouloir l'aider, mais ce matin en me levant j'ai eu comme un éclair et je sais désormais comment tout relier : ton business, la famille Malfoy, l'aide aux personnes qui en ont besoin et nous deux.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, tu vas créer une fondation, Lucius : la fondation Malfoy.

-Une fondation ?!

-Mais oui ! Une fondation au service de la population sorcière et organisée par elle, par nous et ceux qui se joindront à nous finalement.  
J'ai assez bien d'idée dans quoi ces fonds vont être versé : les orphelinats, les aides aux femmes violentées et traumatisées, un programme d'intégration précoce des nés-moldus et…

-Un programme d'intégration de nés-moldus ?

-Oui, oui attends, laisse-moi finir ! Et pour terminer on pourrait même envisager une campagne informative sur le monde moldu, pour rapprocher les sorciers à cette autre culture.  
Les fonds viendront en grande partie des Malfoys, mais pour devenir vraiment une partie du grand tout il faudra nous assurer que les autres puissent donner aussi. Ainsi, la fondation sera créée par nous, mais deviendra une œuvre caritative universelle qui pourra soutenir divers projets. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Lucius était bouche-bée des idées d'Hermione : c'était du jamais vu dans le monde magique. Mais il avait compris directement où en voulait venir Hermione : en s'assurant le nom de cette fondation, les Malfoys deviendrait à long terme synonyme de bonté et soutien à toute la société magique de Grande-Bretagne. Cette fille était tout simplement un génie !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, son visage s'éclaircit pour finalement laisser apparaitre un grand sourire. Il se leva du canapé et par impulsion entraina Hermione pour la lever de ses bras et la faire tournoyer :

-Hermione, tu es un génie ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour te mériter ?

Le rire d'Hermione à être ainsi tournoyée en l'air s'éteint et Lucius s'arrêta pour remettre Hermione à terre. Elle tenait toujours son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne fais pas ça rien que pour nous Lucius, tu le sais j'espère, dit-elle, toute sérieuse. Je veux vraiment contribuer au bien-être de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Il faut absolument changer les idées reçues et faire évoluer les mentalités et cette fondation pourra vraiment aider dans cela.

-J'en suis bien conscient. Mais… tu as dit « nous », ajouta Lucius avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Tu as dit « je ne fais pas ça rien que pour nous », tu sais donc combien cette idée va changer notre vie à nous, les Malfoys.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Effectivement, elle avait dit « nous », s'incluant comme tout naturellement dans la famille Malfoy. Elle avait fait la paix avec ce mariage arrangé encore mieux, elle le voulait à présent ! Et cette transformation ne s'était pas opéré seulement parce que maintenant elle savait que faire de sa vie, non : elle voulait cet homme qui la tenait encore dans ses bras. Cette réalisation la fit frémir.

Lucius sentit et vit Hermione réaliser ce que son cœur lui criait, mais que sa tête n'avait pas encore assimilé.

-Je veux donner un bal à l'occasion de la création de cette fondation et je veux faire ma demande officielle à ce bal Hermione. Je ne veux plus attendre pour te mettre la bague de fiançailles au doigt et voir une promesse dans cet objet matériel, que tu sois définitivement liée à moi.

Hermione laissa pénétrer ce que Lucius venait de dire. Lui aussi se sentit donc impatient de les voir uni, pour de vrai et non en théorie.

-Mr Malfoy veut… ah bon. Et bien alors c'est une chance que miss Granger veut aussi.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en disant ces quelques mots taquins l'aurait fait chavirer, si Lucius Malfoy n'était pas déjà complètement perdu. Au Diable les convenances et les préceptes inculqués par son père ! Un Malfoy aussi avait le droit d'aimer et Lucius aimait Hermione.

* * *

NdA: Alors? Surprise? Je pense que vous n'aviez pas pensé à ca :D


	15. Chapter 13

Ne me lynchez pas! Hermione retrouvera ses amis... mais elle doit attendre. Et Lucius s'envole vers d'autres horizons :D

Encore merci pour vos Reviews, Cinnam, Bella McCarthy Junny et tous les autres invités dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, désolée :-S

* * *

La semaine qui suivit la décision de créer la « fondation Malfoy pour le bien de la société magique britannique » vit Hermione et Lucius enfoncés dans un travail ardu : Hermione se chargeait de tout ce qui tournait autour de la fondation et, prévoyant que cette fondation serait désormais son projet, elle quitta même son poste au Ministère.

Lucius, lui, s'occupa du bal et de la mise sur pied de ses affaires dans le monde moldu. Il avait déjà décidé dans quoi il pourrait investir : l'art moldu n'était décidément pas aussi différent que celui des sorciers si l'on oubliait le fait que les portraits sorciers pouvaient bouger. Il prévoyait encore d'autres investissements dans l'immobilier, s'étant renseigné et y voyant un autre moyen pour se faire un nom dans le monde moldu aussi.

À côté de tous ces préparatifs et affaires, Lucius avait aussi demandé à Severus de l'accompagner afin de trouver une bague pour Hermione. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner celle qu'il avait offert à Narcissa et qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère. Non, rien dans l'héritage Malfoy était bien assez pour sa fiancée née-moldue !

C'est en achetant la bague que Lucius rencontra Potter. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se lier.

Lucius et Severus entraient dans la bijouterie la plus célèbre du Chemin de Traverse et faillirent faire demi-tour en voyant le Survivant scanner les anneaux de fiançailles.

-Mr Malfoy, Mr Rogue, comment puis-je vous aider ?, entendirent-ils dire une vendeuse et Potter se retourna pour voir les nouveaux clients du magasin.

La température ambiante sembla soudain chuter de 10 degrés quand Harry dévisagea Lucius. Mais Harry s'était préparé à ce genre de rencontre, même si, en toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas pensé rencontrer Malfoy ici, en regardant pour une bague de fiançailles pour Ginny. C'est exactement en ayant cette idée en tête qu'Harry comprit pourquoi l'ancien Mangemort se trouvait dans le même endroit que lui. Il pâlit à vue d'œil, ce qui fit rire Severus.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeux, professeur. Heureusement que je suis habitué à être la cause de votre hilarité, sinon j'en serais moins à l'aise, dit Harry quand son phlegme reprit le pas sur son caractère orageux dès qu'il avait à faire à ces deux personnages.

-C'est Mr Rogue désormais, Potter. Vous savez aussi bien que tout autre que je ne suis plus professeur à Poudlard, grand bien m'en prenne !

-Et vous Mr Malfoy ? Quelque nouvelle à propos de vos plus récents investissements ?, demanda Harry de mauvaise foi, sachant fort bien que Lucius peinait à reprendre pied dans tout ce qui était affaire.

Mais il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte avec son ironie. Lucius étira un coin de sa bouche et se frotta mentalement les mains :

-Oh, merci de vous intéresser à mes projets professionnels Mr Potter. Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu transgresser les frontières entre le monde magique et moldu en ce qui concerne mes plus récents investissements comme vous les avez judicieusement nommés.

-Le monde moldu ?!

-Oui, oui. Mais je dois avouer que cette idée m'a été donnée par votre amie Mr Potter. Hermione est vraiment pleine de ressources et idées ingénieuses. Je comprends désormais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu autant de mal à se débarrasser de vous. Mais, je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas. Un monde sans ma charmante Hermione ? Non, décidément je n'en voudrais point. Et maintenant, excusez-moi Mr Potter. Je suis venu pour décider de la bague que j'offrirai à Hermione pour nos fiançailles. D'ailleurs, vous allez bientôt recevoir une invitation à un bal, j'y prendrai l'opportunité de faire ma demande. Mr Potter !

Il fit un signe avec sa main en guise d'adieu et s'en alla vers les vitrines contenant les anneaux, suivit de Severus qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire suffisant à l'adresse d'Harry qui, lui, afficha un regard des plus ténébreux…

Harry sortit en trombe du magasin, oubliant tout de son objectif en venant ici. Il ne changerait donc jamais ce satané Mangemort ! Et maintenant il était plus que persuadé qu'il ne faisait qu'utiliser Hermione !

Quand il rentra, il en parla à Ginny, en disant qu'il les avait rencontrés devant le bijoutier et non à l'intérieur. Ginny n'en revenait pas :

-Hermione a-t-elle perdu la tête ?! Elle aide ce monstre ?

-Gin', si elle croit être amoureuse, alors il est normal qu'elle veuille l'aider dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, donna-t-il à réfléchir.

C'est à cet instant qu'un Grand Duc vint frapper à leur fenêtre avec son bec.

-Ca doit être l'invit', dit Harry et se leva pour aller chercher la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal.

Il l'ouvrit et lu :

 _Mr Harry Potter et Miss Ginevra Weasley sont par la présente cordialement invités à se rendre au bal donné le 26 juillet au manoir Malfoy. Ce bal célébrera la création de la « fondation Malfoy pour le bien de la société magique britannique »._

 _Le dress code sera formel, élégant._

 _En l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, nos salutations distinguées,_

 _Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Granger_

-Ca y est, nous l'avons perdue, dit Harry en se jetant dans le canapé.

Ginny lui prit l'invitation et n'en crut ses yeux : le bal avait été organisé par eux deux ? En tant que couple ?!

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, dit Ginny.

-Voir quoi ?

-Voir Hermione accepter la demande en mariage de ce Mangemort, parce que c'est ce qu'elle fera. Elle serait idiote de le laisser tomber maintenant… maintenant qu'il lui offre ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

-De quoi parles-tu Gin' ?

-D'une chance de refaire le monde magique. Il ne lui fallait que l'argent, le renom, elle l'a. Désormais, toutes les portes lui sont ouvertes.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'utilise autant que lui ? Qu'il se sont créé une situation win-win ?

-Peut-être. Et tu l'as entendu : elle le trouve attractif.

-Fut un temps où j'ai pensé qu'elle en pinçait pour Draco. Peut-être que je n'avais pas si tord et qu'elle s'est trouvé un autre Malfoy ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et se rassit à son tour.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'irai pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je n'irai pas non plus alors. Viens, donne-moi la lettre que je réponde négativement, ainsi c'est fait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione reçu une réponse négative de ses deux meilleurs amis. Lucius la trouva dans la bibliothèque, un verre de Whisky à la main et un mouchoir dans l'autre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir pourquoi elle pleurait et soudain, en la voyant ainsi, il sentit monter en lui un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu : le remord.


	16. Chapter 14

Un peu de OOC... ;) Merci pour vos reviews et aussi de suivre cette histoire: plus de 30 followers et presque 30 favoris, ça réchauffe le coeur XD Et vous savez quoi? J'en aurai jamais assez :P Trêve de bavardages, place au chapitre et à d'autres Serpentards.

* * *

Kingsley était aux anges de l'idée ingénieuse d'Hermione quand elle lui parla de la fondation en lui présentant son invitation personnelle.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce plan fonctionnerait aussi bien. Vous faites une paire d'enfer, toi et Lucius, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui, je pense que nous harmonions assez bien, quand nous le voulons, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kingsley lui rendit son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de demander comment ils s'en sortaient en privé :

-Au début, le jeu était un peu forcé, bien que Lucius m'ait beaucoup aidé en ne faisant qu'à sa tête, ce qui m'a forcé à improviser, lui répondit-elle. Maintenant, nous sommes à l'aise et avons fait la paix avec ce mariage.

-Tu as l'air épanouie Hermione. Bien mieux qu'avant ce plan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, enfin tu vois…

-Si j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour lui, c'est ça ?

Kingsley hocha la tête. Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de soupirer un bon coup :

-J'éprouve effectivement quelque chose pour lui Kingsley. Je pense que le terme « amour » est trop fort, mais je me sens bien avec lui. Il me comprend sans devoir me parler et semble lire le moindre de mes souhaits.

-Et lui ?

-Il est pressé. Il fera sa demande officielle lors du bal. Je pense donc que je ne lui suis pas égale. La seule chose que je regrette vraiment dans ceci est qu'Harry et Ginny ne le prennent pas bien.

-Ils ne viendront pas au bal ?

-Non, je ne les ai plus vu depuis mai, quand nous avons commencé notre jeu.

Kingsley soupira :

-Je craignais une chose pareille. Harry est décidément trop Gryffondor pour comprendre à quel point votre relation fait une différence. Mais si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler.

-Non, laisse-le Kingsley. J'espère encore qu'il réalisera que je suis heureuse et changera d'opinion tout comme Ginny.

Hermione regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille :

-Kingsley, il faut que je te laisse : Lucius m'a donné rendez-vous au manoir pour un diner avec Severus.

-Une Gryffondor et deux Serpentards à une table : ha, ça doit être un tableau ça !

Hermione émit un petit rire :

-Pense ce que tu en veux, mais ça fonctionne vraiment bien. Mon ancien professeur a un humour tranchant quand il oublie ses remarques acerbes.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais l'air de connaitre des personnalités tout à fait différentes que moi ?

-Charme féminin ?

-Charme Grangerien plutôt, remarqua Kingsley avec un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser et de lui ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Arrivée au manoir, Winkie lui ouvrit la porte et elle lui remit son sac et sa petite veste.

-Te voilà enfin, notre visite devient un peu impatiente, dit Lucius en venant la chercher au bas des escaliers.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ajouta un doux baiser à ses paroles. Hermione répondit volontiers à ce baiser de bienvenue.

-Tu n'es pas assez important pour Severus, maintenant ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Ah mais oui, tu ne le sais pas encore : j'ai aussi invité quelques-uns de tes anciens camarades d'école. J'ai pensé qu'avoir un peu plus de jeunes gens à la table serait rafraichissant.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient pris le chemin du petit salon où, en entrant, Hermione fut accueillie par un Severus joyeux et à l'air espiègle :

-Hermione, heureux de te revoir, lui dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, répondit-elle.

Dès leur première rencontre en tant que presque fiancée de Lucius et ex-professeur, ils s'étaient mis d'accord de laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

Quand Severus s'écarta pour la laisser passer, elle vit qui les avait rejoints et elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche tellement elle en était surprise :

-Zabini ? Parkinson ? Vous êtes les anciens camarades de classe ?, finit-elle par demander quand le premier choc fut passé.

-Qu'avais-tu cru Granger ? Que ce serait Potter ?, demanda Pansy, pincée.

-Non, pas vraiment. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pensé.

-Tant mieux, dit Lucius, avant que d'autres paroles ne puissent envenimer l'ambiance, alors il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que vous fassiez réellement connaissance. Hermione, je te présente Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Draco et donc aussi à l'aise dans cette demeure que comme s'il se trouvait chez lui.

Blaise dut sourire à cette présentation :

-C'est vrai. J'ai passé plus de temps ici que chez moi en été. Hermione, enchanté de te revoir.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la secoua volontiers : elle n'avait jamais eu quelque chose contre Zabini. Au contraire, il était le Serpentard avec le plus de cervelle dans le gang de Draco et avait prévenu Draco plus d'une fois de jeter un sort à un des amis d'Hermione qui l'avait provoqué.

-Heureuse de voir que tu es encore entier, dit-elle en faisant allusion au fait qu'il avait échappé de prêt à se faire terrasser par quelques cogneurs.

-Et voici Pansy Parkinson, reprit Lucius, aussi une amie de Draco, mais dans d'autres circonstances que Mr Zabini.

Pansy dut se retenir de rire : oui, elle avait eu une autre sorte d'amitié avec Draco…

-Granger. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir et je suis sérieuse. Surtout que maintenant je ne suis plus la seule femme à cette petite soirée.

-Heureuse de prêter main forte alors, … Pansy.

Elle appuya un peu sur le prénom de la jeune femme afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne voulait plus d'animosité entre elles.

-D'accord, Hermione.

Les filles se sourirent et Lucius laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait retenu. Son idée d'inviter ces deux jeunes gens avait été la bonne : si elle ne pouvait pas voir ses amis Gryffondors, alors au moins elle pourrait socialiser avec d'autres jeunes.

-Bien, dit-il, Severus et moi allons vous laisser le temps de reprendre de vos nouvelles en toute sérénité. Nous allons prendre l'apéritif dans la bibliothèque et vous rejoindrons pour le repas. Je vous enverrai Winkie.

Satané Serpentard, se dit Hermione, tu me mets devant le fait accompli et maintenant tu ne me soutiens même pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard menaçant et quand il se pencha pour lui donner une bise en guise d'au revoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Lucius rit et répondit : « Si je ne te connaissais entre temps, je pourrais même avoir peur. »

Et il disparut, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, suivi de Severus qui affichait aussi un petit sourire.

-Prise au piège, hm ?, demanda ironiquement Blaise.

-Yep, ça en a tout l'air.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face des deux Serpentards et se servit un verre de champagne, posé sur la table basse entre eux.

-Alors, toi et Malfoy sénior ?, demanda Pansy du tac au tac.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne. À cette vue, Blaise partit dans un fou rire, bientôt suivi de Pansy et d'Hermione.


	17. Chapter 15

**Un grand merci à mes revieuweuses choc: BellaMcCarthy, Aurélie Malfoy et Cinnam.  
Voici la suite de cette soirée plein de Serpentards et avec une seule et unique Gryffondore. Bonne lecture! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

-Sérieusement maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et la patriarche ?, reprit Pansy lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous calmés.

Hermione soupira, que pouvait-elle bien lui raconter ? Elle décida alors de jouer sur le fait que, autant Lucius qu'elle-même, étaient seuls :

-Vous savez pour la mort de Narcissa et Draco et aussi pour Ron, demanda-t-elle alors.

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent la tête avant de se regarder d'un regard triste : eux aussi avaient perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher.

-Mais savez-vous aussi que les Mangemorts ont tué mes parents ?, demanda-t-elle alors.

Des regards d'incompréhension lui parvinrent.

-Mais… Malfoy sénior a été puni parce qu'il…, commença Blaise, mais Hermione le coupa.

-Oui, je sais. C'était après la fin de la guerre, alors que les Mangemorts fuyaient. Apparemment, quelqu'un les avait tout de même trouvés et a voulu se venger.

-Mais alors, tu n'as plus personne ?, demanda tristement Pansy.

Un silence s'installa. Mais Hermione retrouva assez vite son sourire et dit à Pansy :

-Maintenant j'ai Lucius. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes trouvés, en pansant nos plaies. Mais entre-temps, nous sommes beaucoup plus que ça, vous l'aurez remarqué, dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Et Potter ?, osa demander Blaise.

Hermione dut encore soupirer : oui, et Harry ?

-Harry et Ginny ne me comprennent pas. Pour eux, Lucius est et restera l'ennemi, même si lui et Severus ont quasi à eux seuls remplis les cellules d'Azkaban avec des Mangemorts encore en vie après la guerre.

Blaise s'adossa au canapé qu'il partageait avec Pansy en soupirant à son tour, mais d'incompréhension :

-Je ne comprendrai jamais cet orgueil gryffondorien. Ils ont tort ! Sans toi, je suis certain que Potter n'aurait jamais accompli ce qu'il a accompli. Quel idiot !

-Mais peut-être que ce n'est que passager ?, donna à penser Pansy. Peut-être qu'ils doivent être persuadés et qu'il leur faut du temps, simplement ?

Hermione dut sourire : depuis quand Pansy Parkinson était-elle aussi gentille et sage ?

-Merci Pansy, c'est évidemment ce que j'espère. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et durent sourire. Pansy devint même rouge.

-Aha !, commenta Hermione. Et quelle est votre histoire ?

-C'est un peu pareil que toi et Lucius, dit Pansy.

-Draco ?

-Oui, Draco, dit Blaise.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple ?

-Pas si longtemps que ça en fait, six mois ?, dit Blaise le regard interrogateur tourné vers Pansy pour savoir s'il disait bien juste.

-Les mecs et les dates ! Oui Blaise, six mois !, dit Pansy en levant les yeux, l'air théâtral.

Hermione ne put réprimer un petit gloussement. Ils étaient comiques ! C'est à ce moment que Winkie apparut pour les appeler.

Le diner était très convivial et Hermione se retrouva à rire des anecdotes des Serpentards, surtout entre les deux ex-étudiants et leur ex-professeur. Apparemment, il y avait aussi eu quelques Serpentards qui étaient réputés dans l'effraction du règlement de Poudlard et Severus avait eu assez de peine à cacher ces faits au reste du corps enseignant.

-Et moi qui croyait que les Gryffondors étaient les seuls qui connaissaient le chemin aux cuisines !, s'étonna Hermione après avoir entendu comment la salle commune des verts et argents avait régulièrement été approvisionnée par les elfes de Poudlard, comme celle de Gryffondor.

-Maintenant tu sais que j'avais bien plus de travail que devoir m'occuper de vous trois têtus de Gryffondor tout le temps, observa Severus.

-Et bien, pour ça tu avais tout de même le flair pour apparaitre tout juste au moment où on s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un nouveau merdier.

-Suis-je arrivé à vous en sortir ou à vous arrêter ?

-Non, pas une fois, dit Hermione toute fière, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Quand le rire retomba, Pansy reprit un coup de vin et regarda Hermione en biais :

-Hermione ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Mmh ?

-Cela te dirait-il de m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse un de ces jours ? Cela fait vraiment longtemps que je ne suis plus allée faire les magasins avec une amie.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux : une amie ? Elle la considérait comme une amie ?

-Euh, ben… Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit-elle finalement.

-Je ne peux que te recommander Pansy, Hermione, dit Lucius. Elle a vraiment un très bon goût en ce qui concerne la mode.

Hermione regarda Lucius avant de reposer son regard sur Pansy :

-Se pourrait-il que ce soit Pansy cette fameuse connaissance qui pouvait me soutenir dans le choix de mes vêtements ?

-Perspicace comme toujours !, lâcha Blaise. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Pansy connait aussi le « who-is-who » de la société magique. Elle pourrait très vite te mettre en contact avec des donateurs pour votre fondation.

-Le fameux réseau Serpentard ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je viendrais à en profiter.

-« La vie apporte bien des surprises. » Voilà un dicton que je ne contredirai plus jamais, dit Lucius et regarda Hermione avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Lueur que Severus aperçu directement. En se retournant lentement vers Hermione, il vit que celle-ci garda ses yeux virés sur son meilleur ami, le rose lui montant aux joues. Oui, Lucius et Hermione ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Et depuis un petit moment déjà, ce qu'il se passait entre-eux n'était plus une pièce de théâtre.


	18. Chapter 16

**je sais, je suis un peu en retard... Mais voici le chapitre attendu. Notez aussi que je vais arriver à terme de mes chapitres déjà écrits et que, dès que ce moment sera arrivé, mes chapitres prendront plus longtemps à arriver.  
** **je vais aussi introduire un petit côté questions-réponses: à la fin des chapitres, je vous poserai des questions sur comment vous pensez que l'histoire continuera. Cela nous permettra d'entrer un peu plus en contact, car je répondrai aux reviews engageants et répondrai à des questions que vous vous posez peut-être au début de chaque nouveau chapitre. Alors, prêtes? Allons-y alors! ;)**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Pansy et Hermione se retrouvaient au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter leur robe pour le bal.

Pansy se trouvait devant la boutique alors qu'Hermione arrivait en scrutant les environs à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie. Quand Pansy la vit, elle lui fit signe et Hermione sourit à la voir. Ça faisait du bien de refaire quelque chose avec une fille du même âge qu'elle.

-Alors, prête ?, demanda Pansy. Tu te rends compte que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ta robe et encore d'autres vêtements pour des occasions un peu plus spéciale ?

Hermione se résigna :

-Oui, je sais Pansy. Je serai sage comme une image.

Pansy gloussa et la prit par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur du magasin :

-oui, bien sûr ! Allez, au travail !

Elles passèrent deux heures à regarder pour une garde-robe plus sophistiquée pour la rouge et or, avant de passer à la recherche des robes.

-Tu as réfléchi à la couleur de la robe ?, demanda Pansy.

Hermione hocha la tête :

-Je pense que je vais regarder pour du vert émeraude.

-Vert serpentard ?!

-Oui, je sais que ça fera plaisir à Lucius, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-ça je le pense aussi. Ok, va pour du vert émeraude.

Après quelques essayages, elles avaient trouvé la robe qui convenait le mieux à Hermione : elle était longue et épousait parfaitement ses courbes féminines, avec une ouverture sur la jambe droite. Le textile utilisé était de la soie et le décolleté en cascade laissait légèrement entrevoir le début de sa poitrine, sans pour autant être choquant. Deux bandes de tissu passaient sur chacune des épaules pour venir s'entrecroiser dans le dos d'Hermione et ainsi former un corsage laissant voir sa peau hâlée.

-Tu es époustouflante !, dit Pansy toute émue.

-Merci Pansy, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais remarquée ! Je l'adore ! Est-ce que c'est toujours moi là ?

Elles se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire :

-Je dois dire que ça te change effectivement. Tu n'as plus rien avoir d'une fille ainsi. Lucius verra que tu es une femme magnifique et il ne pourra plus se retenir !, dit Pansy en ajoutant un clin d'œil taquin.

-Comment dois-je comprendre ça ?

-Allez, on ne la fait pas à moi ! Vous devez tout de même avoir déjà franchi le cap, non ?

Hermione devint rouge cramoisie et disparut subitement dans la cabine d'essayage.

-Euhm, Hermione ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Il faut que je me calme et je ressortirai, lui dit-elle pour la calmer. Mais Hermione était tout sauf calme…

Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas encore envisagé un côté plus physique de sa relation avec Lucius. Ce qui la dérangea au plus haut point, n'était pas le fait de s'imaginer « passer à l'acte », comme l'avait appelé Pansy, non. Elle était plus que prête à se donner à quelqu'un. Mais le quelqu'un qu'elle désirait n'était pas un garçon inexpérimenté, mais un homme au comble de sa virilité. Elle s'imaginait dans ses bras puissants, reposant sur son large buste et dut frémir. Elle inhala trois fois et relâcha son souffle. Après quoi elle se changea et sortit de la cabine.

Pansy ne fut pas longue pour trouver sa robe : quand Hermione fut sortie de la cabine, elle portait déjà une robe noire élégante sur son bras et l'attendit.

-Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui…

-Arrête Pans. Tout va bien. Tu m'as simplement fait penser à quelque chose que je repoussais jusqu'ici.

Pansy n'ajouta rien et elles payèrent leurs achats Hermione en utilisant pour la première fois de l'argent de la chambre forte des Malfoys.

En sortant du magasin, Hermione prit le chemin pour aller chez Fortarôme :

-Tu viens manger une glace avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle à Pansy.

Pansy souffla, soulagée et hocha la tête.

Elles s'installèrent et après avoir commandé ce qu'elles voulaient, Hermione commença à parler toute seule :

-Tu sais Pansy, c'est une étape que je n'ai pas encore franchie.

Elle ne dut pas s'expliquer, la vert et argent compris directement de quoi il était question.

-Je l'ai compris directement quand je t'ai sorti cette bêtise. Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

-Je dois dire que je suis surprise. Toi et Lucius, vous avez l'air tellement complices que je pensais que le pas avait déjà été fait depuis pas mal de temps.

-Et non. Je pense que nous sommes un peu nerveux : lui comme moi. Moi, parce que ce sera une première et lui…

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas te brusquer, je comprends. Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas parce que ce serait ta première fois que tu es angoissée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être observatrice ! Tu as raison. C'est plus parce que… enfin… il est un homme !

-Bah, oui, fatalement.

-Non, tu ne me comprends pas. Ce n'est plus un garçon, il a 20 ans d'expérience, lui !

-Ah, comme ça ! Et bien, je dirais que c'est d'autant mieux pour toi, car plus le partenaire a d'expérience plus facile ce sera pour la partenaire novice. Ne t'en fais pas, quand le moment viendra, tu sauras quoi faire. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus naturel.

Pansy pris une grande bouchée de glace ce qui la fit tirer la tête : ah, que c'était froid ! Hermione, en voyant sa tête, dut rire. Et tout le stress accumulé s'en allait.

-Merci Pansy. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te réconforter. C'est drôle comme on croit connaitre quelqu'un et en fait ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

-Oui, je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire. En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'on ait appris à se connaitre. Je t'apprécie énormément Pans.

-C'est réciproque. Bon, avant qu'on ne commence à chialer à cause de cette discussion émotive, je m'en vais. J'ai dit à Blaise que je serai à la maison pour le thé et il est déjà plus tard que ça.

-Oh, mince alors tu as raison ! Moi aussi je dois y aller !

Les filles se prirent dans les bras et partirent chacune de son côté. Toutes deux étaient contente de leur journée, car elles savaient qu'elles avaient trouvé quelqu'un sur qui elles pouvaient compter.

Hermione était partie vers le manoir Malfoy afin d'y déposer ses achats. Peu à peu, elle commençait à déménager ses affaires vers l'ancienne bâtisse. Plus qu'une semaine et elle serait fiancée à Lucius Malfoy et viendrait habiter au manoir !

Levi, un autre elfe de la maison, vint lui ouvrir et lui prit son sac à main. Quand il voulut lui prendre aussi ses autres sacs, elle l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'elle voulait déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre elle-même. C'étaient les premiers vêtements qu'elle allait mettre dans sa penderie. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

En montant les marches qui menaient au premier étage, elle ne vit pas Lucius qui se dirigeait vers elle, ayant entendu qu'elle était arrivée.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé ? Je peux voir ?, lui demanda-t-il en essayant de lorgner dans ses sacs.

-Non, non, non. Pas avant samedi prochain ! Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

-Allez, un petit coup d'œil !

-Lucius, tu as quel âge ?, le questionna-t-elle en riant.

En parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre d'Hermione. Quand elle eut déposé ses sacs sur son lit et qu'elle vit qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, accoudé nonchalamment à celle-ci, elle dut se forcer à baisser son regard pour ne pas que l'homme blond voie son attirance pour lui. Merlin, qu'il était beau comme ça ! Mais Lucius avait remarqué son regard et, en affichant un sourire suffisant, se dirigea vers elle.

-Tu ne m'as même pas encore donné de baiser en guise de bonjour, lui dit-il en se postant à côté d'elle.

Hermione releva la tête et se perdit directement dans ces yeux gris acier si semblables à ceux de Draco. Lucius ne put plus se retenir et la pris dans ses bras, la plaquant contre son large buste. Il ne savait pas comment ce petit geste augmenta considérablement le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione.

-Alors ?, insista-t-il.

Hermione ne réfléchit plus et vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Les baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusqu'à présent avaient été anodins comparé à la force et à la passion qui transparaissait lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent cette fois. Lucius brisa alors la barrière des lèvres douces de son ange et sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme. Hermione, toute perdue dans ce qu'elle éprouvait, en gémit de plaisir.

Aguerri par cette marque de consentement, il la prit encore plus fermement contre lui et commença à la caresser dans le dos avant de descendre vers son postérieur. Hermione, pendant ce temps, avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque de Lucius et passait ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de l'homme qu'elle désirait. Leurs langues se titillaient, caressant, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, pendant que les corps des deux commencèrent à faire ressentir d'autres besoins.

Quand Hermione sentit Lucius passer ses mains sur son postérieur, Hermione coupa leur baiser, essoufflée et soudain peureuse de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Lucius vit dans son regard qu'elle venait de franchir une étape, mais qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils n'en restaient pas là. C'est pourquoi il posa son front sur le sien et la reprit dans ses bras :

-Nous avons le temps, mon ange. Tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Hermione soupira avant de rouvrir ses yeux et regarder encore une fois dans les yeux bleus de Lucius. Elle sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois un baiser doux et chaste. Elle était heureuse ainsi, dans les bras de cet homme.

* * *

 **Alors #1: que pensez-vous de la couleur de la robe d'Hermione? Plaira-t-elle à Lucius? XD**

 **#2: comment se passera le bal et comment imaginez-vous la demande en mariage de Lucius?**

 **J'attends vos réponses :) et j'espère que ce petit jeu sera aussi plaisant pour vous que pour moi! Let the game begin! :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**Bonjour et bienvenue pour le bal! Jep, le grand jour est enfin là. Je dois dire merci à Cinnam, qui a eu un bon feeling sur certaines choses, Aurélie Malfoy et, encore une fois bienvenue dans le Club des revieuweuses livyn!**

 **Voici donc les réponses à vos questions. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soir du bal était enfin là. Hermione avait passé la semaine à déménager ses affaires, relouer son petit appartement dans le Londres moldu et décorer sa chambre au manoir Malfoy. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans cette chambre et regardait sa robe pour le soir, assise sur son lit, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Le gros matou s'était vite habitué à ce nouvel environnement et avait déjà remarqué où se trouvait sa nourriture et qui le nourrissait dès à présent. Depuis, aucun elfe n'était en sécurité quand Pattenrond était dans les parages.

Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'Hermione regardait sa robe sans pouvoir se décider à se changer.

Allez, se dit-elle, si tu n'arrives pas à te changer, va d'abord prendre un bain, ça te détendra. Et puis, il lui restait encore deux heures avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Effectivement, elle se relaxa dans son bain. Elle était tellement bien que, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder l'heure, elle se rendit compte que déjà une demi-heure s'était écoulée alors qu'elle se prélassait. Elle bondit de l'eau encore chaude, se retenant en dernière minute au rebord de la baignoire alors qu'elle glissait.

Il faut que tu te calmes Hermione, se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle inspira à fond et relâcha son souffle. Ça marchait à tous les coups et en effet, son cœur se calma. Elle prit alors un des essuies et commença à se sécher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait revêtu sa robe verte et portait déjà ses sandales noires et fines qui épousaient la forme de ses pieds à la perfection. Elle avait appliqué un charme de coussinet sur ses chaussures, prévoyant que la nuit allait être longue. Manquait plus que son maquillage et sa coiffure.

En s'installant à sa coiffeuse, elle remarqua une boîte noire posée dessus. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui. Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un peigne décoratif en argent représentant un serpent à l'œil émeraude. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui avait déposé ce bijou sur sa coiffeuse.

Hermione sourit tendrement et son cœur se mit à battre de lui-même à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt à lui. Elle passa tendrement ses doigts sur le serpent avant de déposer le peigne et de se coiffer. Elle choisit de se faire un chignon gracile où trônait son cadeau, quelques mèches éparses sortait de la coiffure et entouraient son visage. Elle choisit d'apposer une fine couche de make up avant de tracer un fin trait d'eye liner noir et d'appliquer du mascara. En touche finale, elle choisit un rouge à lèvres discret.

Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle finalise son travail, Lucius frappa à la porte juste au moment où elle se contempla d'un air appréciatif dans la glace.

-Entrez, dit-elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Lucius entra, un sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant debout devant le miroir, il s'arrêta net : elle était sublime ! Et elle portait une robe verte, comme si elle avait su quel cadeau il voulait lui faire.

-Alors, je te plais ?, demanda Hermione, hésitante. Son cœur avait manqué un battement quand elle le vit entrer. Il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier classique avec un veston alliant le vert et le noir. En dessous, il portait une chemise immaculée blanche et une cravate blanc crème ressortit en partie de son veston. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par son traditionnel nœud en soie noire. Il était très élégant.

Lucius retrouva enfin sa voix et s'avança vers Hermione pour lui prendre la main et la faire tourner. Quand il vit le laçage dans son dos il se dit qu'il allait mourir de désir ce soir.

-Tu es magnifique, parvint-il à répondre.

Hermione sourit et rougit.

-Merci pour ton cadeau. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour parfaire ma tenue.

-Il te plait ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci Lucius.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai encore un autre cadeau.

Il lui montra une autre boîte noire et l'ouvrit devant elle pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle contenait : deux boucles d'oreille constitué d'une rangée de petits diamants étincelants se terminaient avec une pierre vert émeraude.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

Hermione était tellement émue qu'elle se retint difficilement de pleurer. Une larme coula tout de même le long de sa joue droite et tomba à terre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu ma chérie ?  
Lucius ne sut que penser des émotions de son amour. Il la prit dans ses bras et Hermione le serra fort.

-Rien. Je suis juste heureuse. Heureuse et un peu nerveuse. Tu me combles Lucius Malfoy, le savais-tu ?

À l'entente de ces mots, Lucius se recula afin de mieux la regarder. Elle monta la tête et il put à nouveau contempler ses beaux yeux noisettes. Il lui effaça la trainée salée sur sa joue avec son pouce :

-Je veux tout faire pour te mériter Hermione Granger. Parce que si je te comble, c'est seulement parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis heureux moi-aussi. Et c'est toi qui me rend heureux Hermione.

Elle soupira de contentement et s'enfouit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il la serra et remercia tous les dieux du monde de la lui avoir envoyé. Il avait pensé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais se retint. Il était nerveux à l'idée de révéler ses sentiments.

Alors que le couple se trouvait dans leur bulle, la sonnette retentit au bas des escaliers annonçant le début de la soirée et l'arrivée des premiers invités.

-Prête ?, demanda-t-il.

-Prête !

* * *

Donc, la robe est un succès! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la demande en mariage.

Qui pensez-vous sont les premiers invités à arriver?


	20. Chapter 18

**It's fanfic friday! Salut tout le monde! Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes? Voici le prochain chapitre et la demande en mariage!**

 **Bonne lecture et, comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

Quand ils descendirent et virent qui étaient les premiers, Hermione sourit d'une joue à l'autre :

-La bande des Serpentards est au complet !

-Notre timing est impeccable, comme toujours, répondit un Severus enjoué, mais tout de même un tantinet fier de ses couleurs.

-Hermione laisse voir !, dit alors Pansy, en voyant son peigne. Il est juste exquis ! Tu es une sorcière chanceuse, tu sais ?

-Oui Pansy, je commence à en avoir une idée, lui répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Lucius.

Celui-ci plaça une main dans son dos et l'approcha de lui dans un geste propriétaire.

Blaise réprima un sourire goguenard et choisit de cacher sa bonne humeur en venant faire la bise à Hermione.

-Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Hermione, nous allons devoir retourner dans le hall d'entrée afin de saluer nos invités, mais je pense que tu aimerais jeter un œil à la salle de bal avant qu'on ne prenne notre position.

En disant cela, Lucius les entraina tous vers ladite salle. Deux portes à double battant étaient ouvertes afin de laisser entrer les invités. La salle était assez spacieuse pour laisser place à une vingtaine de couples dansants et encore une autre trentaine de personnes qui se tiendraient en retrait.

Le sol était constitué de parquet, les murs affichaient du papier peint du 18e siècle sur lequel se mouvaient toutes sortes de plantes et animaux. À égale distance avaient été placé des miroirs, ce qui donnait une illusion de profondeur à la salle. Disposés tout au long des murs se trouvaient des chaises de période Louis XIV et dans un coin Hermione put voir un bar où des elfes et serveurs s'affairaient à remplir des verres de champagnes en guise de bienvenue. À l'opposé du bar, une sorte d'estrade permettait aux danseurs de voir les musiciens qui allaient emplir la salle de vie dans quelques temps.

Lucius se trouvait derrière sa sorcière et observait le moindre de ses expressions faciales. Voyant qu'elle avait l' air extatique, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

-J'espère que tout est à ta convenance. Je réclame la première danse de cette soirée et encore une autre à un autre moment.

Hermione leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes bleu-gris. Ils allaient danser quand elle aurait accepté sa demande en mariage.

-Bien sûr Lucius, quand tu voudras, dit-elle alors, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête à cette prochaine étape dans leur pièce de théâtre comme dans leur relation.

Lucius resserra son étreinte et soupira : enfin elle allait être à lui ! Plus que quelques heures !

-Viens, allons souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités.

La file de gens attendant patiemment à entrer au manoir était longue. Cependant, chaque personne fut reçue avec cordialité et amitié par les deux hôtes, leur donnant le sentiment qu'ils étaient les seuls invités vraiment importants aux yeux de Lucius et Hermione.

Kingsley était venu avec Minerva McGonagall. Quand la directrice de Poudlard vit son élève favorite, elle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un moment dans ses bras :

-Hermione, comme je suis ravie de vous voir aussi rayonnante ! Et quelle idée ingénieuse ! Cette fondation va révolutionner le monde magique britannique.

-Merci directrice, répondit Hermione toute souriante, mais le crédit ne me revient pas entièrement. Sans Lucius je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée et sans son aide je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu réaliser mon idée.

McGonagall sourit d'une manière savante et dirigea son regard vers Lucius :

-Je vois, mais je pense que sans Hermione tu ne serais pas là où tu es à présent Lucius, je me trompe ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison Minerva. Je lui dois beaucoup.

-Je te dois rien du tout Mr Malfoy, je pensais que j'avais été claire !, se défendit Hermione.

Lucius gloussa avant de lever ses deux mains, signe qu'il se rendait :

-Tout à fait miss Granger, je ne reviendrai plus sur le sujet.

À voir ses anciens élèves se prêter à un jeu de piques amicales et assez intimes, Minerva sourit bienveillamment. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, aussi incongru que cette idée puisse être, mais elle en avait la preuve devant ses yeux.

-Je suis contente, pour vous deux, dit-elle et serra Hermione encore une fois dans ses bras avant de se rendre dans la salle avec Kingsley.

Lucius et Hermione se regardèrent et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main d'Hermione et d'y déposer un baiser. À cette vision, Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes et son cœur battre d'un rythme plus prononcé. Dans quelques heures elle allait porter son anneau, signe qu'elle était à lui ! Elle ne pouvait attendre !

Il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure avant que tous les invités fussent accueillis. Alors le couple entra dans la salle et Lucius l'entraina vers l'estrade afin de procéder à son discours. Une fois en position surélevée, il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et prononça « sonorus ».

« Mes très chers amis, mes invités,

Je vous remercie de votre venue ce soir afin de fêter la création de la Fondation Malfoy pour le Bien de la Société Magique.

Cette fondation, comme son nom l'indique, a été créée dans l'optique d'aider notre société à guérir, à reprendre goût à la vie et à se bâtir un futur. La seconde guerre sorcière a vu beaucoup d'horreurs connus et encore inconnus à ce jour. C'est pourquoi moi et la charmante Hermione Granger (ici il jeta un regard tendre vers Hermione) avons surtout pensé à aider là où les fonds de l'état ne peuvent subvenir à l'intégralité des coûts et ainsi aider les personnes subissant des conséquences directes liées à la guerre. Je nomme les orphelinats, (il fit un geste vers Jocaste Ryland), les maisons s'occupant des femmes violentées (un autre geste vers le mage responsable d'un des centres) et d'autres institutions.

Mais là ne s'arrête pas les possibilités de fonds accessibles grâce à cette fondation. En vue de changer la mentalité et certaines traditions archaïques du monde sorcier, miss Granger et moi-même prendrons sur nous afin de créer un plan de préparation précoce de nés-moldus, ainsi ces enfants pourront entrer à Poudlard en totale connaissance du monde magique et de ce qui va les attendre. Et, pour terminer, la société magique doit s'ouvrir vers le monde moldu. Comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai moi-même transgressé les frontières de nos mondes en ce qui concernent mes plus récents investissements. Mais il y a encore d'autres possibilités à nous ouvrir aux moldus sans pour autant nous dévoiler en tant que personnes capables de magie. C'est pourquoi une campagne informative du monde moldu va aussi voir le jour grâce au soutien et aux connaissances de miss Granger.

Ne restons pas là où nous sommes depuis des siècles, mais créons une Grande-Bretagne ouverte vers le futur sans pour autant oublier nos racines et nos traditions. »

Les gens, croyant que Lucius avait terminé, commencèrent à applaudir. Certains commencèrent même à discuter d'une façon animée à propos des paroles de Lucius.

« Je n'ai pas fini, encore quelques minutes et je vous assure que je vous laisserai vous amuser. »

Là quelques rires retentirent.

« Si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui à fêter ce nouveau monde, c'est surtout grâce à une jeune femme qui non seulement nous a aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui nous sera d'une aide précieuse sur ce chemin que nous nous apprêtons à prendre.

Elle m'a guidé avec bienveillance et un peu de persévérance vers mon nouveau moi et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Alors levez vos verres avec moi et trinquons à la fondation Malfoy et à Hermione Granger ! »

Lucius leva son verre et toutes les personnes présentes l'imitèrent : « à la fondation Malfoy et à Hermione Granger » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Pendant le toast, Lucius regarda Hermione qui essayait de se rappeler comment respirer et se calmer en même temps. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, mais ses yeux étaient humides. À cet instant elle vit Lucius d'une toute autre façon et son cœur déborda de gratitude et de bonheur et… d'amour. Cette réalisation la frappa de plein, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour le sorcier depuis un petit temps. Mais ces paroles et son regard, comme s'ils étaient seul à cet instant, lui donnèrent la preuve que cet homme lui retournait ses sentiments.

Lucius descendit de l'estrade, déposa son verre sur une table et vint la quérir avec sa main tendue. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y déposer la sienne et de le suivre au milieu des convives. Aux premières notes, ils commencèrent à danser sans se lâcher des yeux. Peu à peu, d'autres couples les rejoignirent et le bal en tant que tel commença.

-Que vois-je ? Encore des larmes ?, s'enquit l'homme blond qui la fit valser.

-Oui, mais ce sont des larmes de pur bonheur.

-Alors que vas-tu faire quand tu deviendras MON plus grand bonheur d'ici quelques temps ?, demanda-t-il taquin.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle lui répondit :

-Alors tu deviendras, toi aussi, MON plus grand bonheur.

Lucius était stupéfait et son visage toujours aussi bien contenu ne put cacher sa surprise, mais bientôt il se recomposa et afficha un regard prédateur :

-J'aurais vraiment envie de t'embrasser à t'en faire gémir ici et maintenant, mais je crains que ça ne doive encore attendre un peu.

Hermione sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais pu lui répondre :

-Vivement la fin du bal alors !

À ces mots, Lucius la rapprocha de lui, laissant aucune place entre leur corps.

Severus et Kingsley les observant ne purent que sourire :

-Aurais-tu pensé que ces deux-là tombent vraiment amoureux Kingsley ?, demanda Severus.

-Je l'avais espéré à vrai dire, répondit le Ministre de la Magie. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient aussi parfaits ensemble.

Après cette danse, Lucius et Hermione se séparèrent afin de socialiser avec leurs invités et promouvoir leur fondation. Un carton en bois et quelques enveloppes avaient été déposés sur une table dans le but de récolter les premiers dons.

Hermione fut invitée à danser par maints sorciers, mais elle ne se laissa entrainer que par Blaise et Kingsley. En revenant du parquet de danse avec ce dernier, elle ne put s'empêcher de railler son ancien professeur de potions :

-Alors Severus ? Et quand vas-tu me demander une danse ?

-Moi, danser ? Je pense que je ne suis pas encore assez alcoolisé pour ce genre d'activité embarrassante et puis je ne voudrais pas me faire égorger par Lucius.

Hermione se tourna pour voir où Severus portait son regard et vit un Lucius assez tendu en voyant Kingsley la tenir par le bras après la danse. Kingsley le vit aussi et réprima un sourire :

-Ah la possessivité serpentarde ! Je pense que je vais aller clamer haut et fort mon innocence. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et il s'en alla vers Lucius afin de lui parler. En les voyant en grande conversation et en voyant Lucius parcourir son veston d'une main nerveuse, Hermione se tendit elle aussi.

-Je pense que le moment est venu, dit Severus. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de nervosité d'Hermione.

Et effectivement Kingsley fit un signe aux musiciens qui s'arrêtèrent de jouer et entreprit de faire tinter une cuillère contre son verre de champagne. La salle devint silencieuse, voyant qui voulait parler :

« Chères sorcières, chers sorciers,

J'espère que cette soirée se passe à merveille et que vous n'oubliiez pas d'aller soulager vos poches de quelques gallions à la table prévue à cet effet. (Rire de quelques convives)

Je pense que notre hôte voudrait encore monopoliser notre attention un instant et surtout… (Kingsley chercha Hermione des yeux) miss Granger. Hermione, voudrais-tu rejoindre Lucius sur l'estrade ? »

Derrière elle, Pansy émit un petit cri d'excitation et poussa Hermione vers l'avant, ce qui fit rire quelques personnes assez proches pour avoir vu la scène. Hermione se retourna vers elle, affichant un drôle de regard, quelque chose entre « tu vas voir ! » et « aide-moi ! ».

Mais dès que ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Lucius, sa respiration se calma. Elle gravit les trois marches de l'estrade et se plaça à côté de lui, sans jamais lâcher ses yeux.

Lucius avait pris sa main afin de l'aider à gravir les marches et ne la lâchait plus. Les murmures montaient, les gens sachant bel et bien ce qui allait se produire.

« Hermione », commença Lucius d'une voix posée, « j'étais un homme brisé sans espoirs pour le futur quand tu es entré comme une tornade dans ma vie. Comme je l'ai dit, tu m'as appris à voir ce monde autrement et à me voir moi-même autrement. Je suis un autre homme avec toi et j'ai pris conscience que je ne veux tout simplement plus vivre sans ma nouvelle conscience, sans toi. »

Lucius sortit un anneau de la poche de son veston et descendit sur un genou tout en gardant la main droite d'Hermione dans la sienne. En le voyant faire, la main gauche d'Hermione monta tout naturellement à sa bouche, signe de surprise, mais aussi de grande émotion.

« Hermione Jean Granger, me ferais-tu l'énorme plaisir de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi le plus heureux des sorciers ? »

Hermione vit que Lucius aussi avait peine à respirer normalement. Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes puis se sentit hocher de la tête avant de répondre simplement « oui ».

Le visage de son sorcier s'illumina instantanément et il se releva, pendant que les acclamations fusaient dans la salle et que quelques flashs partirent, capturant le moment pour la presse.

Mais tout ce remue-ménage resta bien loin pour Hermione et Lucius. Ils se trouvaient dans une bulle où, à ce moment précis, bien peu passait.

Après s'être relevé, Lucius passa l'anneau qu'il avait en main à une main gauche tremblante de la rouge et or. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bague un instant : elle avait l'air ancienne. Elle était en or avec des pierres précieuses, des émeraudes et des diamants.

Après la contemplation de son nouveau bijou elle releva la tête pour voir un Lucius souriant la regarder. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour une énième fois en cette soirée et, meut d'un commun accord, ils se rapprochèrent pour finalement s'embrasser devant toute la salle, ce qui augmenta encore les cris de « bravo » et les applaudissements ainsi que les flashs de caméras.

Comme dans un autre monde, le couple dansait leur première danse en tant que fiancés sous le regard bienveillant de leurs amis.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Avez-vous aimé la demande ou l'auriez-vous écrite d'une autre façon ?**

 **Que pensez-vous vont faire nos tourtereaux après le bal ?**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! Voilà le prochain chap. Voyez comment Lucius s'en sort dans le monde des moldus. Et dites-moi comment vous imaginez Lucius en vêtements moldus: je l'ai bien imaginé? :D Bises les filles et à plus!**

* * *

Le bal était enfin fini et Hermione et Lucius se dirigeaient calmement vers leur chambre respective, bras entremêlés.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Lucius se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière sentant le regard de son fiancé, le regarda, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Je t'avais promis quelque chose toute à l'heure en dansant, dit Lucius, sa voix sensuelle et ses doigts parcourant le bras nu d'Hermione et montant lentement vers sa clavicule. Ces mouvements lents et sensuels firent frémir Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Lucius d'une manière appréciatrice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?, réussit à dire Hermione quand elle se reprit assez des sensations ressenties que pour pouvoir former une phrase cohérente.

Lucius fondit littéralement sur elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur du couloir avec son dos, sans jamais briser le baiser.

-Oh sais-tu seulement combien de temps j'ai attendu pour ce moment ?, dit-il la voix obscurcie de désir et un peu essoufflée.

-nngh, fut la seule réponse gémie d'Hermione.

Ses mains parcouraient ce corps tant convoité, s'attardant sur les seins de son ange où les points se durcissaient de plus en plus grâce à ses administrations de douceur. Sa bouche remonta vers son cou pour y placer ses lèvres à plusieurs endroits. Il alternait entre des baisers, des sucements et de douces morsures.

Hermione était complètement submergée par toutes ces sensations et se laissait aller toute entière à ce flux de désir que son sorcier faisait naître en elle. Sa respiration s'accélérait et elle sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son bas-ventre. Se laissant aller à son intuition elle remonta la tête de Lucius pour capturer ses lèvres et se frayer un chemin vers sa langue.

Lucius la souleva alors et la plaqua encore plus contre le mur. Hermione laça alors ses jambes autour de ses hanches, remerciant le fait que sa robe possédait une ouverture sur le côté droit, sans quoi sa robe serait déjà déchirée.

Le désir qui parcourait désormais les veines de l'ancienne Gryffondor réussit à obscurcir toute pensée rationnelle et à juger par l'état de son sorcier, lui non plus n'avait plus ses idées claires.

Une poussée de désir la fit gémir et la poussa à frotter son bas ventre contre l'aine de Lucius où elle sentit la preuve indéniable de son excitation. Ce mouvement sembla réveiller le dernier des Malfoys qui brisa alors leur baiser, essoufflé. Hermione sembla ressurgir elle aussi et rencontra le regard désireux de son sorcier.

-Il faut qu'on arrête maintenant, sinon je te prends là et maintenant, dos au mur et dans ce couloir et je voudrais que notre première fois soit parfaite, parvint-il à articuler.

Hermione ferma ses yeux afin de se recomposer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais oh Merlin maintenant elle savait ce que « frustration » voulait dire !

-D'accord, alors laisse-moi descendre Lucius.

Et il la redéposa doucement. Il passa une main sur sa joue, comme pour se faire pardonner et elle lui sourit.

-Ne penses pas une seconde que je ne suis pas aussi frustré que toi mon ange, lui dit-il. Mais pour cette fois on va en rester là. Fais de beaux rêves ma fiancée bien-aimée, nous nous verrons au petit-déjeuner.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de partir dans la direction de sa chambre, pendant que Lucius partait vers la sienne.

Arrivée dans sa chambre et la porte fermée, elle se laissa descendre le long de cette dernière en soupirant. Elle aurait été incapable d'arrêter ses pulsions si Lucius n'y avait pas mis fin. Et elle sentait encore son intérieur pulser de besoin, besoin qui avait trempé sa culotte en quelques minutes seulement ! Il lui fallait une douche avant d'aller se coucher…

Lucius était dans un état pareil : par Merlin, il n'avait plus 20 ans ! Et pourtant il avait été prêt à la prendre là, contre ce mur. Il fallait avouer que sa robe l'avait rendu dingue pendant toute la soirée. Les corsages étaient véritablement des instruments de torture ! Heureusement qu'il lui restait une once de self-control, si seulement Severus savait, il en rirait à en avoir mal au ventre : un Malfoy qui perd son contrôle, hilarant ! Et pourquoi ? Pour une petite Gryffondore ! Oh oui, mais quelle Gryffondore ! Comme elle avait réagi à son toucher et à ses baisers. Oui, c'était définitivement un prospect alléchant. Bientôt, se dit-il, bientôt…

Couchés dans leur lit, les fiancés laissèrent vagabonder leurs pensées, incapables de s'endormir sur le champ. Sans savoir que les pensées de l'autre prenaient exactement le même chemin, tous deux revivaient un même souvenir…

Lucius lui avait donné rendez-vous à la sortie des visiteurs du Ministère et lui avait demandé de revêtir des habits à la mode moldue.

C'est donc à 17h tapante qu'Hermione ressurgit du Ministère par la cabine téléphonique rouge et sortit dans la City of London. Elle portait une blouse légère turquoise et un pantalon en lin blanc.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne sauf des banquiers et managers sortir de leurs bureaux et se diriger vers le métro londonien. Quand elle tourna la tête pour regarder encore une fois dans l'autre direction, elle entendit le son d'un moteur de grande puissance et vit une Aston Martin qui s'arrêta devant elle. Les vitres étaient obscurcies et ce n'est donc que quand la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et qu'un homme à la chevelure blonde en sortit qu'Hermione reconnu Lucius.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut plus longtemps que d'habitude afin d'admirer son apparence : ses cheveux étaient retenus par un lacet en cuir noir et il portait une chemise blanc crème dont les trois boutons supérieurs avaient été laissés ouverts et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant ses avant-bras musclés visibles pour tous. Son pantalon noir soyeux et ses chaussures, également noires, criaient Armani.

Le sorcier sortit entièrement de la voiture et vint à sa rencontre.

-Hermione, dit-il simplement avec cette voix qui lui donnait une chair de poule, avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue, baiser qu'elle lui retourna.

-Lucius. Je ne savais pas que le monde moldu te plaisait autant, dit-elle enjouée.

-Je dois avouer que pour certaines choses ils ont de la classe. Et ces… voitures en font décidément partie. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour une petite sortie en campagne afin d'essayer mon nouvel achat ?

Il s'était avancé vers la porte du côté passager et la tint ouverte pour elle désormais, tout gentleman. Hermione entra dans le véhicule un petit sourire aux lèvres : les hommes étaient tous les mêmes ! Donnez-leur plus de 200 chevaux et une belle carrosserie et ils redeviennent des petits garçons.

Lucius contourna la voiture de sport et entra à son tour.

-Je vois que tu as pris une automatique, sage décision pour un débutant en conduite. D'ailleurs comment veux-tu conduire cette voiture ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'heures d'auto-école.

-Ma chère Hermione, tu es peut-être une née-moldue, mais n'oublie jamais que nous sommes des sorciers et que nous avons d'autres moyens d'apprendre quelque chose rapidement.

Hermione ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait appris à conduire en si peu de temps.

-Les arts de l'esprit, ça te dis quelque chose ?, demanda nonchalamment Lucius.

Quoi ?! Il avait usé de la Légimencie sur un moldu pour apprendre à conduire ?!

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy !, dit-elle outrée, alors que ledit Lucius avait démarré le moteur du véhicule et appuya sur la pédale de gaz, non sans avoir regardé si personne arrivait.

Il la regarda et dut rire en voyant son regard désapprobateur :

-Allez Hermione, je ne lui ai pas fait mal. J'ai juste sauté l'étape du permis de conduire.

Elle secoua la tête : qu'avait-elle espéré ? Elle avait à faire à Lucius Malfoy. Et elle dut admettre que celui-ci était incroyablement sexy habillé comme il l'était et au volant de cette voiture de sport. Elle chercha alors le bouton pour ouvrir le toit et l'actionna.

-Si un sorcier conduit une Aston Martin, alors autant qu'on nous voit !, dit-elle en se relaxant dans son siège et appréciant le vent souffler ses cheveux en arrière.

Lucius laissa vagabonder son regard sur la sorcière installée à côté de lui : les yeux fermés, les cheveux virevoltant et les bras en l'air elle était l'image même de l'envie de vivre. Merlin quelle vision !

Ils roulèrent environ une heure avant de passer dans un village et de voir un pub.

-Tu as faim ?, demanda Lucius.

-Oh que oui !

Il gara la voiture et vint ouvrir la porte d'Hermione et l'aida même à sortir. Les moldus dehors sur la terrasse dévisagèrent ce couple. Elle, jeune et gracile, belle et un sourire éblouissant qui était seulement destiné à l'homme devant elle. Lui, grand et athlétique, à la chevelure blonde et un air aristocrate qui émanait de tous ses faits et gestes.

Si les gens assemblés virent une certaine différence d'âge entre elle et lui, ils n'y pensèrent pas à deux fois, tellement ce couple était naturel et bien assemblé.

Hermione et Lucius prirent place parmi les moldus et Hermione dut se rappeler à plusieurs reprises que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Lucius parcourait le monde moldu, tellement il était à l'aise.

Si elle avait su qu'au contraire Lucius essayait de ne pas montrer son stress dans cette situation inconnue pour lui, elle aurait été d'autant plus reconnaissante pour les efforts qu'il faisait.

Après avoir commandé, Lucius prit son verre de vin et le leva. Hermione l'imita et ils trinquèrent :

-À nous !, dit-il.

-À nous !, répéta-t-elle.

Après avoir redéposé leur verre, Lucius avança sa main droite vers la main d'Hermione, posée sur la table devant lui et entreprit de la caresser.

-Tu passes un bon moment ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci Lucius.

L'homme blond ne cessa pas de caresser la main d'Hermione tout en tenant son regard noisette. Alors Hermione, sans lâcher son regard bleu-acier, releva un peu sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce petit geste eu pour conséquence d'augmenter le rythme cardiaque du couple, sans savoir que l'autre ressentait exactement la même chose.

Dans leur lit respectif, tous deux sourirent nostalgiquement à ce souvenir, avant de se tourner de côté et de fermer les yeux. Lucius s'était tourné vers la droite et Hermione vers la gauche. S'ils avaient été dans le même lit, ils se feraient face désormais. Même sans l'autre à proximité, leur corps agissait de manière harmonisée.

* * *

 ***sigh* qui veut être à la place d'Hermione ?**


	22. Interlude 2

**_Bonjour les filles! Voici votre petite drogue du Weekend, malheureusement posté un lundi... Je suis désolée, mais ayant été malade au point de rester au lit et de dormir, je n'avais même pas eu le courage d'allumer mon ordi et de poster ce chap.  
Je voudrais aussi remercier les filles qui laissent des reviews en tant que visiteurs: je nomme Bérénice et Shimmer Malfoy. Merci les filles! Shimmer, tu m'avais demandé à quel intervalle je publiais: peut-être que tu l'as déjà compris entre temps, mais je le dis pour plus de clarité. Je publie jusqu'ici un chapitre par semaine, souvent le vendredi. J'ai encore 3 chapitres en stock après celui-ci et puis j'aurai atteint la fin de celui-ci. Pour vous ça voudra dire une attente plus longue. Mais j'espère de ne pas devoir dépasser les 3 semaines..._**

 ** _Trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 ** _Les fiançailles du siècle : Hermione Granger et Lucius Malfoy sont prêts à dire « oui » !_**

 _Hier, lors de la célébration de la création de la Fondation Malfoy pour le Bien de la Société Magique, notre couple sensationnel a fait le pas que nous attendions depuis un petit temps. Après avoir demandé à miss Granger de le rejoindre sur l'estrade des musiciens, Lucius Malfoy lui a posé la question des questions._

 _Nous, journalistes et invités, étions tous en liesse ayant eu l'occasion d'être spectateur de cette preuve d'amour entre un membre du Trio d'Or et du dernier membre de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy._

 _Le baiser échangé après que miss Granger ait accepté son sorcier était preuve des sentiments que ces deux-là se portent._

 _Quelles autres surprises ce couple va-t-il encore nous apporter ? Pour ma part, je me réjouis de voir l'union choisie par ces deux sorciers puissants : quel lien marital vont-ils choisir ? Une simple union légalisée ou, ce que nous espérons, plutôt une union plus conservatrice, voire un lien Sang-Pur ?_

 _Vous le sentez chers lecteurs, je suis plus qu'anxieuse de voir cette union et de vous en rapporter les détails._

 ** _Malfoy Inc. monte en flèche sur le marché moldu_**

 _Lucius Malfoy n'a rien perdu de son titre du meilleur homme d'affaires que le monde magique ait connu depuis longtemps._

 _Maintenant, certainement grâce à sa charmante fiancée née-moldue, il se lance même dans les affaires du monde moldu et ce avec succès !_

 _Cet homme n'a pas fini de nous surprendre : il est le meilleur exemple d'une réintégration réussie et est passé d'homme fuit à homme le plus apprécié dans le monde des affaires._

 ** _La Fondation Malfoy nomme son ambassadrice : Hermione Granger_**

 _Cette nouvelle ne nous surprend guère, car ce fut notre héroïne bien aimée qui fut au début de cette fondation. Quoi de plus naturel que de lui en donner la charge, surtout quand certains des buts de ladite fondation se trouvent dans l'éducation précoce et l'intégration de nés-moldus._

 _Pour rappel : la Fondation Malfoy pour le Bien de la Société Magique a pour but de financer plusieurs projets et institutions. Ainsi, elle soutient les orphelinats et centres de traitement pour les femmes traumatisées et violentées durant la guerre. Mais contribue aussi à nous ouvrir davantage vers nos co-citoyens moldus grâce à des événements d'informations et une meilleure recherche académique du monde moldu._

 _Le Ministère de la Magie soutient totalement la Fondation Malfoy et ses efforts et apporte son aide et sa coopération à miss Granger._

 _Un nouveau monde s'offre à nous, chers lecteurs, saisissons cette chance et devenons une part intégrante de ce changement !_

 _La Fondation recrute dès maintenant : envoyez votre hibou avec votre CV et votre lettre de motivation au Manoir Malfoy et adressé à miss Granger._

* * *

 **Je sais, pas très long. C'est pourquoi je vous poste un deuxième ;) Mais laissez-moi encore un peu de répit avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent... :D**

 **Vous me dites tout de même ce que vous en pensez, hein? Bonne semaine, votre Lirael!**


	23. Chapter 20

Hermione descendit dans le petit salon où le couple déjeunait. Après quelques difficultés à s'endormir, elle glissa dans un profond sommeil dont elle se réveilla que tard. Il était déjà onze heures quand Hermione entra dans la pièce et son ventre criait famine.

Elle était surprise de voir Lucius siroter son thé en toute sérénité, la Gazette dans l'autre main et semblant l'attendre pour commencer son déjeuner. Quand il la vit il sourit et déposa le journal et la tasse de thé.

-Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione dut sourire à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Lucius, dès qu'elle était assez proche, la prit par la taille et l'obligea avec un peu de force à s'assoir sur ses genoux, les bras de la jeune femme se posant naturellement autour de la nuque du sorcier blond.

Le moment de surprise passé, elle regarda Lucius et se sentit entière :

-Oui, j'ai très bien dormi.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucius la rapprocha encore plus de lui et la serra tout en l'embrassant. C'est Hermione qui mit fin au baiser tout en le caressant encore une fois dans la nuque et d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise qui lui était réservée. Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire : coquine ! Elle ne se laissait pas faire maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau maîtresse de ses sens.

Tous deux commencèrent à se servir de toasts et marmelade, omelette et tomates. Après un soupir de contentement en sentant son thé descendre vers son estomac, Hermione finit par demander :

-Alors, qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Ce matin j'ai encore quelques documents à réviser, mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais te montrer les terres du manoir à dos de cheval cette après-midi.

Hermione était plus qu'enchantée de la proposition :

-Une excellente idée ! Je me réjouis déjà.

Après un échange de sourire, Hermione repris :

-Et que dit la Gazette ?

Lucius finit sa bouchée avec une moue enjouée avant de lui tendre le journal. Ils faisaient la une, comme d'habitude. La photo les représentait lors de leur baiser échangé, la bague d'Hermione bien visible sur le torse de son sorcier.

-C'est une belle photo. On ne dirait vraiment pas que…, elle se reprit instantanément. Elle avait failli dire « on ne dirait vraiment pas que tout était joué ».

Lucius prit sa main posée sur un côté de la table et Hermione le regarda :

-Tu penses toujours que ce que nous faisons ici est un jeu ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'était pas joué hier c'est ce baiser et c'est pour cela que ça se voit.

Le pouls d'Hermione augmenta imperceptiblement et la sorcière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non, ils ne jouaient plus. Elle mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, soudain timide.

-Hermione, regardes-moi.

Elle releva la tête et se perdit dans les yeux de cet homme qui était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage après tous les horreurs de la guerre : la mort de Ron, de Fred, Tonks et Lupin, ses parents, même Draco.

-Hermione, pour ma part cela fait déjà très longtemps que je ne joue plus. Je pense que cela faisait que quelques jours que j'ai ressenti que tu étais bien plus que la sorcière qui allait redorer le nom Malfoy.

-Je m'en rappelle, dit Hermione, se souvenant du moment où il avait laissé échapper ses sentiments sur sa vision d'un coup de foudre.

Lucius hocha la tête, signalant l'exactitude des pressentiments d'Hermione.

-Mes sentiments m'ont fait peur, surtout la vitesse à laquelle ils ont apparu. Mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul but : nous rendre heureux. Et pour moi cela veut dire que je peux reconnaître mon amour pour toi sans réserve.

Hermione sursauta imperceptiblement, mais Lucius le vit :

-Cela te fait peur. Je peux comprendre si …

-Non Lucius, l'arrêta-t-elle, je connais tes sentiments depuis hier. Je les ai lus dans tes yeux pendant ton discours de bienvenue. Et j'ai pensé te faire comprendre pendant notre danse juste après que tu étais mon bonheur personnel. Cependant, savoir quelque chose et l'entendre sont deux choses différentes.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de sentir son cœur battre plus fort : alors elle l'aimait aussi ? Vraiment ? Hermione inspira un coup et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis un certain temps.

Lucius se leva de sa chaise et fit relever Hermione de la sienne, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque, la tenant fermement contre lui. Hermione passa ses bras dans le dos de son fiancé et les posa sur ses omoplates afin de le serrer encore plus contre elle. Doucement ils se séparèrent avant de refaire contact avec l'autre en un doux baiser.

Lentement le couple se sépara et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de laisser son pouce retracer les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses lèvres si douces, chaudes et rouges après avoir été embrassées. Il la fit se rasseoir et ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence serein, se jetant des regards profonds de ci, de là.

Hermione profita de son temps libre pour aller bouquiner dans la bibliothèque privée du Manoir. Elle se délectait à l'idée que désormais la collection déjà très ample de Lucius, comportait aussi de la littérature moldue. Qui aurait pensé que Lucius Malfoy adorerait Jules Verne et Oscar Wilde ! Elle avait essayé de lui faire lire Jane Austen, mais « les souffrances artificielles de jeunes moldues du début du 19ème siècle » ne lui inspiraient qu'un ennui profond. Tant pis, s'était dit Hermione, il restera mon sombre Mr Darcy sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien !

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, un livre sur « La grande lignée des Malfoi » en main et entreprit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette famille dont elle allait porter le nom. Cependant, elle était encore fatiguée de la longue soirée passée et, peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent et le livre se retrouva par terre.

C'est ainsi que Lucius la retrouva après l'avoir cherchée dans ses appartements, se disant que la bibliothèque serait le deuxième endroit où sa future femme pouvait passer son temps. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce et se baissa pour aller reprendre le livre qui était apparemment tombé des mains d'Hermione quand elle s'était endormie. Quand il en lut le titre il dut sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait en aucun cas porter le nom Malfoy, sa petite femme s'informait beaucoup sur sa famille ces derniers temps. Il releva le regard et observa un long moment le buste de son ange monter et descendre dans un rythme régulier.

Il se rappela qu'il avait aussi observé Draco dormir lorsque son fils était encore petit. Dans ces moments-là, il avait toujours ressenti un besoin immense de protéger ce petit bout avec tout ce qu'il avait. Un long soupir lui échappa : quand il aurait dû protéger Draco le plus possible, il n'avait pas été là pour lui et son fils avait dû accepter la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait échoué comme père, mais peut-être avec Hermione comme épouse, il pouvait retenter le coup. Elle ne le laisserait certainement pas faire de mal à leurs futurs enfants de quelque façon que ce soit, elle le guiderait.

Il leva sa main et passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes et soyeuses de la belle endormie. Les lentes caresses dans ses cheveux finirent par réveiller Hermione qui papillonnait des yeux avant qu'ils ne virent les yeux gris-acier de son sorcier.

-Lucius ? Je me suis endormie ?

-Visiblement, dit-il le sourire scotché au visage. Tu veux toujours m'accompagner pour une promenade à dos de cheval ? J'ai demandé à Winkie de nous préparer un piquenique.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerais ça en aucun cas !, dit-elle et se releva en position assise pour se retrouver à deux doigts du visage de Lucius.

Aucun des deux dut réfléchir longtemps et les lèvres du couple se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser moins chaste que celui dans la matinée. Hermione encercla la nuque du beau blond de ses bras et ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer encore plus à lui. Hermione avait catalogué les baisers de Lucius dans plusieurs compartiments : doux, passionnés, bataille de langues, langoureux et… elle n'eut pas d'idées dans lequel des compartiments mettre celui-ci. Il était tout à la fois et pourtant unique.

Sa langue talentueuse passa sur sa lèvre inférieure pour entrer en contact avec la sienne dans sa bouche avant de l'entrainer dans la sienne pour d'autres caresses. Hermione était tellement concentrée sur la langue de son amour qu'elle ne sentit d'abord pas que ses mains s'étaient aventurées en dessous de la blouse légère qu'Hermione portait ce jour-là. Il remonta une main et puis l'autre dans son dos avant d'en laisser une à l'arrière et de faire remonter l'autre vers ses seins recouverts d'un fin tissu en dentelles. Quand son pouce rencontra un de ses mamelons durcis à travers son soutien-gorge et qu'il entreprit de le titiller, Hermione ressentit une décharge électrique qui se communiqua presque instantanément avec son centre nerveux, son triangle féminin. Cette sensation était tellement puissante qu'elle en gémit un peu trop intensément, ce qui réveilla Lucius. Décidément, son ange répondait d'une façon tellement intensive à ses caresses que ça le rendait fou de désir, mais aussi pensif. Avait-elle seulement déjà été touchée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ?

Il se reprit et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de terminer complètement ses administrations sensuelles. Un peu essoufflé, mais décidé d'avoir une réponse de sa petite sorcière, il demanda :

-Hermione, est-ce la première fois pour toi qu'un homme te touche d'une telle manière ?

Hermione se reprit elle aussi et se concentra sur sa respiration accélérée. Quand elle comprit enfin la question de Lucius, elle rougit. Elle leva ses yeux vers son fiancé, angoissée à l'idée qu'il serait ennuyé par le fait qu'elle soit encore vierge alors que lui…

-Oui, lui répondit-elle finalement.

Lucius soupira. Quel idiot il était ! Heureusement qu'il s'était repris la veille dans le couloir.

-ça… ça t'embête ?, demanda une Hermione fébrile, voyant que Lucius avait l'air pensif.

-Si ça m'embête ? Oh Hermione, ne penses surtout pas que je t'en veuille, au contraire, c'est un autre cadeau que tu me fais. Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

-Alors, ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas aussi… expérimentée ?

Lucius dut rire du visage crispé quand la petite lionne prononça le dernier mot. Ils allaient devoir travailler sur sa timidité pour tout ce qui touchait à leur future vie sexuelle.

-Non, point du tout. Je vais seulement devoir retenir mes pulsions et adopter une vitesse plus lente afin que tu te sentes à l'aise. Nous irons à ta vitesse et tu devras me dire ce qui te va et ce qui te va encore trop loin.

Hermione ne compris pas : y avait-il plus qu'une façon de faire l'amour ? Apparemment son incompréhension se lut sur son visage, car Lucius partit d'un fou rire.

-Lucius, arrêtes de rire enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je suis tellement drôle que ça ?

Doucement il se calma et repassa une main dans les boucles de cette femme au caractère contradictoire : d'un côté elle était fougueuse et d'une logique impeccable, presque froide, de l'autre son innocence et sa timidité la rendait encore plus attractive aux yeux de Lucius.

-Désolé mon ange, je dois me faire à l'idée que tu es non seulement vierge physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Et pour répondre à ta question implicite : oui, il existe encore d'autres formes sexuelles que l'union de deux corps. Si tu veux, je te donnerai de quoi t'informer. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ma collection est assez vaste.

À l'entente de ces mots, la curiosité de l'ancienne Gryffondor refit surface et son intellect vit une occasion de s'approprier une autre forme de savoir. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon… Elle nota donc son accord et Lucius la releva avec lui.

-Et maintenant, va te changer. Je t'attends sur la terrasse dans 30 minutes.

-Oui, chef !, dit-elle haussant un sourcil, lui montrant qu'elle n'aimait pas son ton autoritaire.


	24. Chapter 21

**Bonjour les filles! Un tout grand merci pour vos fabuleuses Reviews! J'adore les lire et certaines me font bien sourire, comme celle de Bérénice: non miss, il n'y a plus de Rita Skeeter à la Gazette. J'aime m'imaginer qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait d'un Mangemort mécontent d'un de ses articles :D**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre dans lequel vous comprendrez enfin mon rating :) Notez que je ne vais pas me focaliser sur le vie sexuelle de notre couple, cependant. J'ai une histoire avec une intrigue à écrire tout de même, mais un peu de piquant épice toujours la sauce, vous ne trouvez pas? Et maintenant: enjoy!**

* * *

Revenue dans sa chambre, elle vit qu'un elfe avait déjà préparé sa tenue équestre : un pantalon d'équitation beige, une blouse blanche et un gilet gris ainsi que des bottes en cuir.

Elle avait vite fait de se préparer et redescendit les escaliers afin de retrouver Lucius sur la terrasse, comme demandé. Elle le vit de dos et s'obligea à déglutir : Merlin quelle carrure ! Ses épaules étaient larges et même sous la chemise blanche aux manches retroussées qu'il avait revêtue on pouvait deviner le jeu de ses muscles alors qu'il s'affairait à mettre ses bottes. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un fil en cuir noir et lui aussi portait un pantalon beige.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire. Il la vit et se leva, lui tendant sa main. Main dans la main ils s'en allèrent en direction des étables au fond du jardin exquis du Manoir Malfoy.

Entrés dans le bâtiment, Hermione fut directement enveloppée de cette odeur unique : des corps de chevaux, de la paille et une once de crottin. Une odeur digne d'Amortentia pour tout cavalier !

Lucius s'avança vers les trois chevaux : deux étaient noir jais et le troisième était gris.

-Ils sont superbes Lucius !

-Oui, je dois avouer qu'ils sont vraiment très beau. Voici Aoi, mon hongre. Il est déjà très vieux et je ne le monte plus que très rarement. Je le laisse profiter de sa pension, ajouta Lucius un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et caressant le front du superbe animal.

« Et voici Thunder, mon étalon. Je l'ai depuis 3 ans et je dois avouer qu'il fait encore des siennes, mais il est très loyal. »

Il ouvrit le boxe et entra, suivit d'Hermione. Le cheval était vraiment magnifique : c'était un andalou, Hermione le reconnut directement. Ses fortes jambes et sa longue crinière couleur d'ébène lui donnait un petit air démoniaque. Vraiment une monture digne d'un Lucius Malfoy. Elle s'approcha de l'étalon et le laissa renifler sa main avant de s'avancer et de lui flatter l'encolure.

-Ta monture pour aujourd'hui se trouve juste à côté d'Aoi : c'est la jument de Draco, Hera.

Hermione se tourna vers la jument et découvrit que le cheval que Lucius lui destinait était tout aussi grand que Thunder, mais plus gracile. La jument la regarda avec des yeux attentifs, jouant de ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit son boxe et, comme avec Thunder, elle lui laissa sentir sa main avant de la caresser. Les attentions semblaient lui plaire et pas une minute plus tard la tête de Hera vint se frotter contre elle, faisant rire la jeune femme.

-En voilà une affectueuse !, dit-elle.

-Oui, dit Lucius, le sourire aux lèvres, tu aurais dû la voir avec Draco. Les deux étaient inséparables.

Une ombre passa dans le regard tendre que Lucius jeta aux deux femelles. Hermione le vit, mais décida de ne pas insister : la mort de Draco était toujours un point très douloureux pour Lucius. Mais le fait qu'il la laisse monter sa jument montrait à quel point Hermione était devenue importante à ses yeux.

-Merci Lucius, de me laisser monter Hera. Je suis certaine qu'on s'entendra à merveille, n'est-ce pas grande ?, demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du cheval.

Pour toute réponse Hera commença à renifler les poches du gilet d'Hermione à la recherche de carottes ou d'autres choses à manger.

Lucius secoua la tête, tout sourire.

-Elle t'a adoptée. Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien. Ton caractère ressemble à celui de Draco. Bon, je te montre où se trouve le matériel et les brosses.

Hermione ressortit du boxe et suivit Lucius vers une grande armoire où se trouvait tout ce dont on aurait besoin. Ils se mirent au travail et bientôt tout fut prêt. Lucius emporta le piquenique rétréci et préparé de Winkie dans une poche, derrière sa selle et les deux montèrent en selle.

-Ah, avant que je n'oublie, Lucius fit volter Thunder et sortit sa baguette de sa botte afin de placer un charme de sécurité autour de la tête d'Hermione avant de faire la même chose sur la sienne.

-J'adore la magie !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Lucius d'une manière suffisante.

-Oui nous au moins ne sommes pas obligés de porter ces horribles chapeaux sur la tête. Une horreur, vraiment.

Hermione leva ses yeux : Lucius resterait vaniteux, rien à faire.

Ils passèrent de champs en prairies, alternant leur allure. Lucius était étonné du talent d'Hermione. Elle faisait un avec sa monture et n'avait aucun mal à motiver Hera de rester proche de Thunder, même au galop. Les chevaux semblaient aussi heureux et enjoués que leurs cavaliers et après environ une heure ils avaient atteints la fin des terres malfoyennes. Hermione était soufflée de la grandeur des propriétés de son fiancé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les terres étaient aussi amples. De temps à autre, ils avaient croisé des hommes et elfes qui s'affairaient à un travail quelconque : abattage d'arbres, retourner la terre d'un champ, contrôler la qualité des pousses etc.

Tout doucement Hermione se fit à l'idée que devenir Lady Malfoy n'était pas une mince affaire.

Arrivés près d'un ruisseau marquant la fin de ses possessions, Lucius aida Hermione à descendre de cheval. Il la retint plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait dans ses bras, avant de se décider à prendre le piquenique et de lui redonner sa taille originale.

Une fois installés sur la couverture et mangeant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de bonheur émaner d'elle. Lucius dut le ressentir, car, quand elle releva ses yeux de ses raisins, elle vit ses yeux gris-acier la regarder d'une manière prédatrice. Ce regard lui donna la chair de poule et fit surgir une chaleur bien connue dans son bas ventre. Elle lui rendit son regard intense et, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit geste suffit et Lucius fut sur elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes et couvrant son corps partiellement avec le sien.

Hermione était enivrée de sentir la force de cet homme jouer pour leur plaisir mutuel. Sa nuque était retenue par une main forte, la tenant en place pour des baisers fougueux, tandis que son autre main essayait d'ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme faisant lentement mais surement son chemin vers le dernier bouton.

Un léger coup de vent sur sa peau fit frissonner Hermione qui se rendit compte que Lucius avait arrêté ses baisers pour laisser vagabonder son regard sur son corps, seulement encore vêtu d'une frêle dentelle.

-Lucius ?, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, un peu peureuse de ce que Lucius avait en tête.

-Tu me fais confiance ?, articula celui-ci d'une voix rendue rauque par ses propres émotions voyant ce corps féminin parfait à ses yeux en dessous de lui.

Hermione rencontra le regard de son bien-aimé et ses doutes furent balayés : il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne veuille aussi, il le lui avait promis ce matin. Elle acquiesça et Lucius sourit légèrement avant de parsemer la peau offerte à lui de doux baisers.

-Laisses-toi aller aux sensations, lui dit-il entre deux baisers papillon sur son artère jugulaire.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'en remit à lui. Un autre coup de vent sur ses mamelons lui signifiait que son soutien-gorge avait, lui aussi, disparu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser, car déjà elle sentit sa langue sucer son mamelon droit, alors que l'autre main pétrissait son sein gauche. Hermione était en feu, un feu qui se propageait vers son bas ventre. Elle sentit l'humidité de son excitation entre ses jambes et lorsqu'une des mains de Lucius descendit vers le bouton de son pantalon, elle ne put empêcher ses hanches d'aller à la rencontre de cette main qui s'affairait à son bouton.

Finalement, Lucius dut s'aider de sa deuxième main pour en venir à bout, mais dès que cet obstacle fastidieux fut surmonté, il ne perdit pas de temps pour descendre son pantalon d'équitation vers ses bottes, découvrant un petit slip blanc crème.

Les baisers de Lucius reprirent et pendant qu'une de ses mains reprit le pétrissement de son sein gauche, son autre main descendit lentement vers son slip.

Hermione avait arrêté depuis un petit temps de contrôler quoique ce soit de ses mouvements ou des bruits qu'elle fit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent était que ce vide, qui criait de plus en plus fort entre ses jambes, ne soit enfin comblé.

-Lucius, Lucius, parvint-elle à dire entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il, sans arrêter ses mains et ses baisers.

-J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de sentir… quelque chose… en moi.

Lucius n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements en un coup de main et d'un peu de magie sans baguette.

Quand elle fut entièrement nue, elle émit un petit hoquet. Mais très vite elle se re-détendit, son seul but étant devenu l'achèvement de ses envies. Et cette envie résidait entre ses jambes et dégoulinait du jus de son excitation.

Doucement Lucius contempla sa fiancée offerte à lui. Ses petits seins ronds avec ses mamelons durcis, sa peau hâlée naturellement et si douce au toucher, son point de beauté sur sa hanche droite et cette odeur. Par Merlin cette femme serait sa mort ! Le voici, prêt à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin sans penser un instant à lui. Son excitation à lui commençait doucement mais surement à devenir douloureux dans son pantalon d'équitation exigu. Mais elle était plus importante que lui en cet instant, il aviserait par la suite.

Il se pencha vers elle et prit possession de ses lèvres, la mettant à l'aise, pendant qu'il lui écartait les jambes de son genou. Dès qu'elle était ouverte, sa main droite traça le chemin de son ventre vers le bas. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser et guettait ses réactions. Et il ne fut pas déçu ! Dès que son index vint à la rencontre de son clitoris, les hanches d'Hermione volèrent vers le haut et son gémissement en demandait plus.

Il releva un peu de son jus de son centre et commença à jouer avec son centre nerveux, la rendant de plus en plus incontrôlée. Alors il entra un doigt en elle, tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris de son pouce. Les hanches d'Hermione avaient pris vie et vinrent à la rencontre du doigt de Lucius.

-Plus… veux plus…, dit Hermione, complètement perdue dans ses sensations.

L'homme blond ajouta un et, après quelques secondes, deux doigts, étirant de plus en plus son ouverture féminine et lui arrachant des cris.

Quelques secondes après que Lucius eut inséré son troisième doigt en elle, elle sentit les côtés de son vagin commencer à vibrer et sut qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Lucius dut le ressentir aussi, car il accéléra ses administrations, alternant entre des caresses sur son bouton de chair et de coups prononcés avec ses doigts pour finalement reprendre un de ses mamelons en bouche.

Complètement subjuguée par toutes ces sensations, Hermione atteint son orgasme peu de temps après, se contractant autour des doigts de son fiancé, toujours en elle.

Doucement, sa respiration revint à la normale et elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir les yeux aimants de Lucius la contempler. Elle sourit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Lucius lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et, après l'avoir nettoyée elle et ses doigts d'un « récurvite », la prit fermement dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors, verdict? Vous avez des souhaits particuliers pour les relations physiques de notre couple? Je suis ouverte à tout, faites moi rire! :D


	25. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue aux nouveaux Followers. Voici le prochain chapitre, un chapitre de transition, mais avec pas mal d'infos.**

* * *

Hermione ne fut pas longue à se rhabiller, se sentant comme sur un plateau. Elle avait bien remarqué la bosse énorme dans le pantalon de Lucius et s'en voulait de lui infliger cette frustration et de ne pas avoir pu étancher sa soif à lui, elle aussi. Elle prit donc ses vêtements et se revêtit.

Une fois rhabillée, elle se serra à nouveau contre lui et constata que la bosse avait disparue.

-Merci, mon amour. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, lui dit-elle.

-Tout en son temps. Ça n'est que partie remise, je te le promets. Je te donnerai ces bouquins dès qu'on revient au Manoir, ça c'est sûr !

Hermione roula des yeux. Jamais rien, sans rien. Sâle Serpentard !

-Lucius ?

-Mmmh ?

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur un de tes ancêtres et sur son lien Sang Pur tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Et… ça m'a donné des idées pour notre mariage.

Lucius se releva sur son coude et la regarda de sa position surélevée :

-Tu considères vraiment le lien comme un type d'union ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'une idée de Kingsley s'il y avait un problème de persuasion et tout a fonctionné comme un charme.

Hermione souffla puis se décida de lui expliquer :

-Je sais. Et je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait faire pour le public, mais pour nous. Ce lien précis a été effectué au 9ème siècle, encore en période celte. Les vœux du couple ont été faits le jour de Samhain à minuit précise et ces vœux ont constitué le lien en tant que tel, les liant à leurs propres rêves et souhaits pour leur mariage. Tu peux m'appeler désespérément romantique, mais l'idée m'a directement plu. Car, même si au départ nous n'avons pas choisi ce mariage, maintenant qu'il devient réel, je voudrais que cette union devienne bel et bien la nôtre et pas une autre scène de notre pièce de théâtre.

Lucius était silencieux et réfléchissait tout en la caressant de sa main. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « faire de cette union la leur ». Le jeu était fini et maintenant ils pouvaient faire leurs choix basés sur leur envie et souhaits et non ceux du public.

-Bien, alors faisons cela pour nous. Le public aura son union légalisée et ouverte aux reporters, mais la nuit nous procéderons à notre lien, répondit-il finalement.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux un peu embués, heureuse. Lucius se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément et lui communiquer son amour et bonheur propre.

-Tu sais que du coup nous avons choisi la date du mariage, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire entre deux baisers langoureux.

-Fatalement et ça ne nous laisse que trois mois pour tout préparer, par Merlin !

Hermione se mordit la joue pour ne pas laisser son rire échapper, mais n'y arriva pas vraiment :

-Est-ce que tu te joues de moi, là miss Granger ?, demanda Lucius vexé.

Hermione ne put retenir son hilarité plus longtemps et rit de bon cœur. Quand elle se fut calmée et que Lucius lui ait fait savoir son mécontentement par quelques coups prononcés dans les côtes, elle se calma :

-Comme je te connais tu as déjà dû avoir préparé un plan et contacté plusieurs livreurs, n'est-ce pas Mr Malfoy ?

Lucius leva son sourcil et répondit de sa voix la plus hautaine :

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Ce qui renouvela les rires d'Hermione et décrocha tout de même un sourire en coin au beau blond.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'orphelinat de Jocaste Ryland. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle s'y rendait, mais cette fois, elle était accompagnée de Pansy. Celle-ci avait quitté son poste dans un cabinet de notaire et avait rejoint la troupe d'employés d'Hermione. La Fondation allait de bon train, car Hermione avait déjà reçu plusieurs hiboux avec des candidatures spontanée, même d'anciens Serpentards.

Avec une équipe grandissante, Hermione avait besoin de personnes auxquelles elle pouvait faire confiance et qui gèreraient leurs responsabilités correspondantes. Pansy allait donc devenir la nouvelle responsable des fonds et de la communication autour des orphelinats.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage où se situaient les bureaux. En passant par le deuxième, une petite ombre fonça vers Hermione pour l'encercler de ses bras.

-Roger !, dit Hermione surprise, mais un sourire aux lèvres. M'aurais-tu épié ?

-Oui !, répondit fièrement le petit garçon. Je vous ai attendu toute l'avant-midi, miss Granger. Mr Malfoy ne vient pas ?

Lucius était venu la chercher après sa deuxième visite. Lorsqu'il vit que le petit garçon se faisait harceler dans la pièce de jeux, il intervint. Les deux brutes qui étaient en train de bousculer le petit s'arrêtèrent net, voyant qui leur dit d'arrêter. Après cet épisode, Roger n'avait plus eu de problèmes avec d'autres enfants et Lucius était devenu un héros dans les yeux du garçon.

-Non chéri, il doit beaucoup travailler pour l'instant, lui répondit Hermione.

Roger fit une moue déçue.

-Mais il m'a donné ceci pour toi.

Elle sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles de son sac et un jeu d'échec façon sorcier. Elle avait dit à Lucius qu'elle trouvait le jeu d'échec trop ambitieux pour un petit garçon de 6 ans, mais Lucius lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais commencer l'éducation intellectuelle d'enfants trop tôt. Cet argument finit par la persuader.

-Oh merci ! Tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui, mais je pense que si tu partageais les chocogrenouilles tu te feras vite quelques amis.

-D'accord !, dit le petit bout aux cheveux bruns et fonça vers la salle de jeux en criant « qui veut des chocogrenouilles ? ».

Pansy rit de cette scène :

-Il est trop mignon dis-donc. Comment le connais-tu ?

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire tout en continuant leur chemin vers les bureaux.

-Oh le pauvre petit chou, dit-elle, après qu'Hermione lui ait raconté les épisodes d'harcèlement. Et donc après que Lucius était intervenu, il n'a plus eu de problèmes ?

-D'après Jocaste, non. Mais je peux bien imaginer que les deux brutes tremblent de peur rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver encore une fois dans les environs de Lucius, dit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je peux imaginer. Il aime bien ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous l'aimons bien tous les deux. Qui ne pourrait pas l'apprécier ?

-Vous avez pensé à… enfin…

-J'y ai déjà pensé Pansy, mais…

Hermione soupira. Oui, elle avait déjà pensé à adopter Roger. Mais il ne serait pas un Malfoy par le sang. Or, Lucius avait besoin d'un héritier issu d'une union naturelle, un fils de son sang. Comment se sentirait Roger s'il savait qu'il faisait partie de la famille, mais ne serait jamais en mesure d'être leur fils ainé, héritier du titre et du Manoir ? Et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas refuser à leur propre enfant ce qui lui était dû.

-Foutues lois de Sang-Purs, dit Pansy.

Hermione n'eut plus de temps de penser à Roger, car elles étaient arrivées devant le bureau de Jocaste Ryland. Hermione frappa deux coups et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Hermione !, dit la directrice de l'orphelinat. Et bonjour miss Parkinson.

-C'est Pansy s'il vous plait, Mrs Ryland.

-ah non, si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, alors vous devez m'appeler Jocaste. Ce sera bien plus facile de toute manière. Je pense que nous passerons beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Volontiers, Jocaste, dit Pansy tout sourire et secoua la main de la femme plus âgée.

L'heure qui suivit était destinée à introduire Pansy à la matière. Hermione remarqua très vite que Pansy avait été le bon choix : elle était rapide à comprendre les tenants et aboutissements des liens entre Ministère, fondation et intérêt public et, ayant travaillé pour un cabinet de notaire, elle était tout à son aise dans les textes de lois et le côté financier de l'institution.

-Je vois que tu avais encore une fois raison Hermione : Pansy me sera vraiment une grande aide.

Pansy rougit du compliment, ce qui fit rire les deux autres femmes.

-Et sinon ? Comment va Lucius ? Avez-vous déjà pensé aux détails pratiques ?

Hermione sourit : Jocaste tenait vraiment à son rôle de mère auprès de l'orpheline qu'était Hermione. Une maladie professionnelle, se disait-elle.

-Lucius va bien, comme toujours quand il est fort occupé. Il a dû repousser plusieurs offres les derniers jours, ne sachant où mettre de la tête depuis nos fiançailles. Et oui, nous avons déjà parlé de quelques détails, mais vous le saurez encore assez tôt, donc je ne vous dirai rien maintenant.

Pansy fit un bruit déçu, ce qui fit sourire Jocaste :

-N'avais-tu pas aussi un petit ami depuis assez bien de temps Pansy ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Blaise, dit Hermione, contente d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

-Oui, Blaise Zabini. Un très bel homme je dois dire.

Et hop, Pansy redevint cramoisie et les femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Il ne se décide pas, dit soudain Pansy. Je pense que je deviens très transparente ces derniers temps, mais Blaise s'obstine à ne pas poser la question.

-Tu lui en a déjà parlé ouvertement ? Sans passer par des _innuendos_ ?, demanda Hermione.

-À la façon gryffondore ?!

-Oh merci pour cette preuve de confiance en ton amie gryffondore, dit Hermione faussement indignée par l'interjection impulsive de la serpentarde.

-Oh Herm', je suis désolée… je… , c'est là qu'elle vit qu'Hermione ne lui en voulait pas et soupira. Pourquoi pas, dit-elle alors, j'essayerai, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'attendre et ne jamais recevoir de demande.

Soudain, des coups de bec se firent entendre à la fenêtre du bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Celle-ci se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'oiseau puisse entrer et déposer sa missive. Après avoir reçu un bout de biscuit de l'assiette accompagnant leur thé, l'oiseau repartit et Jocaste ouvrit la lettre.

-C'est un message de Thomas, dit-elle en faisant référence au responsable d'un des centres de traitement destiné aux femmes traumatisées. Il me demande si j'ai encore un stock en potions de sommeil sans rêves et calmantes, mais je n'en ai presque plus non plus.

Hermione vint quérir la lettre et la lut. Thomas avait reçu de nouvelles patientes, mais son stock en potions était vide.

-Je vais m'en occuper directement Jocaste. Je pense que Severus n'a pas grand-chose à faire ces derniers temps, ça lui changera les idées.

-Et les ingrédients ?

-La fondation couvrira tous les frais. Nous devrons penser à garder vos stocks bien garnis. Pansy, voilà notre premier appel à fonds pour les orphelinats et les centres de traitement.

-Je m'en occupe. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons utiliser les fonds recueillis par le bal et alors je m'occuperai de la budgétisation. Si tu pouvais faire ta petite enquête des besoins des centres ? Plus de donnés il y a et mieux je pourrai planifier le budget.

-Entendu chef, je m'en occupe, dit Hermione et les femmes repartirent d'un rire joyeux.

En début de soirée, Severus Rogue reçu un message de la fiancée de son meilleur ami. Que lui voulait-elle ?

 _Bonsoir Severus,_

 _J'ai cru comprendre l'autre soir que tu n'étais guère surchargé ces dernières semaines. J'ai donc un service à te demander : le centre de traitement de Thomas Winkins est en manque de potions de sommeil sans rêves et de potions calmantes. Pourrais-tu leur refaire un stock ? Les ingrédients arriveront dès demain, la fondation s'occupe des frais, ne t'en fais pas._

 _J'imagine ta figure en lisant ces quelques lignes : « elle ose vraiment m'attirer dans ses actions philanthropistes ? » Et oui, elle ose et elle se dit que cela fera beaucoup de bien à l'image de son ancien professeur de potions aussi !_

 _Allez Sev', donnes-toi un peu de mal. Je sais que tu aimerais te ré-impliquer dans notre société, autant que Lucius le voulait. Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette commande pourrait devenir régulière ?_

 _Bonne soirée et à bientôt,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. : J'oubliais : pourrais-tu aussi t'occuper de la livraison ? Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de choses dans les temps qui viennent, merci !_

Elle osait, vraiment ! Elle était et resterait une miss-je-sais-tout et dirigiste. Avec un grand soupir et un roulement d'yeux il se fit à l'idée de recevoir plusieurs de ces messages dans les temps à venir, elle le lui avait déjà annoncé. Elle était très serpentarde sur ce coup. Peut-être que Lucius dépeignait sur elle ? En tout cas, cela voulait aussi dire des revenus réguliers et ça, il en avait besoin. Il se dit donc qu'il lui ferait ce plaisir, mais qu'elle ne s'y habitue pas trop ! On ne commandait pas un Severus Rogue comme un simple apothicaire tout de même !

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre nous resterons avec Severus... Le reste est une surprise :D Allez, une mini info pour vous titiller : Severus va faire plus qu'apporter les potions au centre de traitement ;)


	26. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir les filles! Voici ma petite surprise pour Severus :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, perso j'ai adoré l'écrire et je me réjouis d'écrire d'autres chapitres avec Sev comme personnage principal. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain Severus reçut les ingrédients, comme prévu par Hermione, et il se mit directement au travail. En coupant les diverses plantes, minéraux et en mélangeant, tantôt en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tantôt dans l'autre sens, il retrouvait à nouveau cette douce tranquillité qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il préparait des potions. Ces gestes simples, mais précis, l'avaient toujours aidé dans sa vie, à n'importe quels moments de celle-ci, même dans les heures les plus sombres.

Encore une fois, son esprit retourna à ce moment où il avait été prêt à partir : ses membres s'engourdissaient lentement et devinrent froid, sa respiration devint plus irrégulière. Il avait réussi à donner ses souvenirs à Potter quand il le fallait, désormais il pouvait s'en aller. Pourquoi rester d'ailleurs ? Rien ne l'attendait plus dans ce monde : il était seul. C'est à ce moment que Lucius fit son entrée et le retrouva dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait une mine terrible, même si lui, pensa-t-il alors, devait certainement être dans un état bien pire que son ami aristocrate. Lucius avait alors sorti une fiole de la cape de Severus et la lui fit boire avant de s'occuper des coupures infligées par Voldemort. Il se souvint alors de l'antidote qu'il avait réalisé pour lui et son ami au début de son changement de camp et de son intégration dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils s'étaient jurés de s'entraider si jamais Voldemort démasquait l'un d'entre eux.

Après avoir bu l'antidote, tout devint noir pour Severus et ce n'est que des jours plus tard qu'il s'était enfin réveillé pour apprendre que non seulement Lucius avait perdu sa femme, mais que la sœur de cette dernière avait aussi tué son héritier. Severus était habitué d'être seul, mais son ami peinait à accepter ce cruel destin. Désormais, ils se soutenaient mutuellement et il n'avait plus pensé à ce vide dans sa vie. Mais depuis que Lucius avait Hermione, Severus dut s'admettre qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Pas nécessairement parce que Lucius était tombé amoureux d'Hermione – car oui, il avait effectivement jeté un œil sur elle durant sa sixième année -, mais plutôt parce que Lucius avait trouvé quelqu'un pour combler son vide et que lui se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

Il avait fini la préparation des potions, désormais elles devraient cuire à petit feu jusqu'au lendemain. Il remonta vers son salon et passa le reste de la journée à lire les dernières revues de potions et à revoir son propre stock d'ingrédients, qui avait cruellement besoin d'un renouvellement...

Le lendemain matin, les potions étaient fin prêtes et Severus remplit fiole sur fiole avant de les placer dans deux bacs en bois différents en fonction du type de potion : sommeil sans rêves ou calmante. Ensuite il rétrécit les deux bacs et les posa doucement dans sa poche avant de prendre le Réseau des Cheminettes afin de se rendre au centre de traitement de Thomas Winkins.

Sur place, il redonna la bonne taille aux bacs et s'en alla vers les bureaux afin de trouver le responsable, car il ne savait pas où se trouvait les salles de traitement. En passant de couloir en couloir, ses bras pleins de potions, il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé d'agrandir celles-ci dès son entrée, car son chemin n'en finissait pas. Au détour d'un couloir, il faillit percuter une des aides-soignantes du centre et ne se retint qu'au dernier moment de la bousculer avec ses bacs :

-Incapable ! Faites attention où vous allez, voyons !, rugit Severus de mauvaise humeur. Déjà qu'il devait chercher son chemin, mais si maintenant il devait en plus faire attention à chaque tournant il déposerait les bacs quelque part et s'en irait sans demander son reste.

-Oh par Merlin ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous… Professeur, est-ce vous ?, dit alors une voix de jeune femme.

Severus déplaça sa charge afin de voir à qui il avait à faire et resta de marbre : c'était elle ! Tout lui revint en quelques secondes…

 _Severus et Lucius étaient à la chasse aux Mangemorts, deux semaines après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils avaient pris la piste de Rockwood et McNair et les avaient suivi jusqu'à un petit village mi-moldu, mi-sorcier, comme Godric's Hollow. Il pleuvait depuis des jours et les épaves de maisons brûlées récemment fumaient encore et émettaient cette odeur désagréable de bois brûlé, mais humide. Ils s'étaient désillusionnés et attendaient que leurs anciens compagnons fassent un geste ou un bruit afin qu'ils puissent les dénicher._

 _C'est là que Lucius vit une ombre se glisser vers la frontière du village, alors qu'une autre entrait dans une des maisons délabrées :_

 _-Je vais suivre Rockwood, dit alors Lucius, tendant son doigt désillusionné vers l'homme capuchonné qui s'en allait du village. Et toi tu t'occupes de McNair._

 _-D'accord. On se retrouve dans deux heures au Square Grimmaud, si après ces deux heures l'autre n'est pas encore rentré, on appelle des renforts, décida Severus._

 _-D'accord, à tout à l'heure vieil ami._

 _-Ne fais rien que je ne ferais aussi !_

 _Lucius offrit un sourire carnassier à Severus et s'en allait silencieusement suivre sa cible, tandis que Severus prit le chemin de la ruine dans laquelle McNair avait disparu. Le hall d'entrée était encore en relativement bon état, mais en montant les escaliers vers le premier étage, Severus dut faire attention aux poutres en bois qui grinçaient affreusement et qui menaçaient de lui tomber sur la tête. Il monta donc les escaliers en se tenant collé au mur et arriva au premier étage. Baguette en main, il s'avança vers une douce lumière passant en dessous d'une des portes au fond du couloir. « L'idiot », se dit-il, « il a allumé un feu. Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas mettre une enseigne au dehors avec 'je suis ici' inscrit dessus ! » En s'approchant encore plus de la porte, Severus se rendit compte que McNair n'était apparemment pas seul :_

 _-Non, arrêtez ! Je vous ai dit que je n'avais plus rien !, dit une voix féminine, encore assez jeune._

 _-Mais qui a dit que je veux de l'argent ou quelque chose à manger. Tu sais, tu as d'autres atouts à m'offrir sous ce souillon. Viens me réchauffer._

 _-J'ai dit non, ne me touchez pas sâle Mangemort !_

 _-Viens ici petite peste ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !_

 _Severus entendit quelqu'un sauter et atterrir par terre, suivit de cris :_

 _-Maintenant je t'ai ma jolie et on va passer un bon moment._

 _« Ça suffit », se dit Severus et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Le Mangemort et sa victime se retournèrent d'un bond vers lui et le regardèrent un instant, avant que McNair ne se lève en entrainant une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans avec lui et en la positionnant devant lui, faisant d'elle un bouclier vivant._

 _-Rogue, quel déplaisir de te voir sâle traître ! Et en plus tu n'attends même pas que j'aie fini de m'amuser._

 _-Tu t'es assez « amusé » comme tu dis. Relâche la fille et rends-toi. Peut-être que tu pourras alors échapper au Baiser du Détraqueur._

 _-Ha, et pourquoi faire ? Passer le restant de mes jours à pourrir dans une cellule d'Azkaban ? Certainement pas._

 _-Bien, je t'ai prévenu, dit Severus et n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lancer un sort vers le plafond. Celui-ci craqua et des morceaux de plâtre et de bois vinrent à la rencontre du Mangemort qui regardait sa mort approcher. Juste après avoir lancé le sort au plafond, Severus réalisa un bouclier autour de la jeune fille et la fit alors glisser vers lui. Au moment où Severus brisa le bouclier et que la fille s'écroula dans ses bras, le plafond juste au-dessus de McNair s'écroula et enterra l'homme en dessous. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se protéger…_

 _Les deux rescapés respirèrent fortement après cette poussée d'adrénaline. Severus baissa alors la tête afin de voir qui il avait sauvé. Par Merlin, c'était une de ses anciennes élèves !_

 _-Miss Fawcett, dit-il doucement, est-ce que tout va bien ? Êtes-vous blessée ?_

 _La jeune femme sembla faire un inventaire de ses membres et finit par secouer la tête :_

 _-Non, non je ne pense pas, grâce à vous Professeur. Merci, merci beaucoup._

 _Severus la tenait toujours dans ses bras et sentit qu'elle avait commencé à trembler._

 _-ça va aller, tout va bien désormais, dit-il, tentant de la calmer, mais l'inverse était apparemment le cas, car la fille se mit à pleurer et glissa de ses bras avant de s'effondrer au sol en pleurant._

 _« Chouette, maintenant je dois aussi jouer les samaritains ! », se dit le Maître de Potions et hésita quelques instants avant de s'agenouiller devant sa protégée._

 _-Miss Fawcett, s'il vous plaît… Miss Fawcett… Alicia, enchaîna-t-il, espérant faire réagir cette dernière. Et effectivement à l'entente de son prénom, Alicia releva la tête et son regard embué de larmes accrocha celui de son ancien professeur._

 _Severus essuya ses larmes avec ses mains avant de recommencer à lui parler doucement :_

 _-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais, tout va s'arranger, tu m'entends ?_

 _Alicia hocha de la tête et respira deux fois profondément avant de regarder son ancien professeur dans les yeux :_

 _-Professeur, je pensais… tout le monde pensait… que s'est-il passé ? Avons-nous gagné ?_

 _-Chuut, oui, nous avons gagné et nous devons attraper le plus de Mangemorts possible. C'est pourquoi Lucius Malfoy et moi-même sommes ici._

 _-Alors, alors… vous n'avez jamais été…_

 _-Non, j'étais un espion, comme mon ami Lucius._

 _Alicia sourit faiblement :_

 _-Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Je n'y ai jamais cru, vous êtes bien trop malin pour tomber dans les filets d'un monstre tel que Voldemort._

 _Severus enleva doucement ses mains de son visage et regarda par terre, honteux :_

 _-Vous me donnez trop de crédit. Fut un temps où j'étais vraiment un Mangemort et que j'étais bien « tombé dans les filets » du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme vous l'avez nommé._

 _Un ange passa. Severus n'avait révélé ce fait qu'à une seule autre personne et c'était Potter._

 _-Venez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous désormais. Vos parents doivent se demander où vous êtes. La guerre est finie._

 _Alicia regarda l'homme devant elle avec des yeux tellement tristes, que Severus sut instantanément qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose :_

 _-Que s'est-il passé Alicia ?_

 _-Je n'étais pas à la maison ce soir-là. Ils étaient venus pour mon père, il était né-moldu, le saviez-vous ? Mon père les a combattus et a voulu fuir avec ma mère, mais… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand je suis revenue, je les ai trouvés dans le jardin, morts._

 _Alicia se tut un instant et Severus observa la jeune femme, car oui, c'est ce qu'elle était à présent : elle avait toujours des cheveux légèrement ondulés et d'un blond plus foncé. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui et avait un corps assez frêle, mais ce fait était certainement dû à sa vie de poursuivie. Mais ce qui le choqua à nouveau était ses yeux : ils étaient verts, comme ceux de Lily. Il se rappelait alors de l'étudiante Alicia Fawcett : Serdaigle jusqu'au plus petit chromosome. Elle adorait étudier et avait toujours eu un faible pour la théorie, plus que pour la pratique. C'est pourquoi des disciplines comme les Potions et les Sortilèges étaient ses cours favoris. Dans cela aussi elle ressemblait à Lily. Alicia recommença alors à parler :_

 _-J'ai couru et j'ai disparu, changeant de lieu fréquemment pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent. Je savais qu'ils allaient me rechercher. Ça fait deux nuits que je suis ici et je suis tellement fatiguée…_

 _Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement. Severus réfléchit : il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, ça c'était sûr. Mais où l'emmener ? Square Grimmaud était toujours un centre stratégique de l'Ordre et dans les murs de l'ancienne bâtisse la guerre continuait à un certain degré. Pas un endroit pour une jeune femme traumatisée… Ste Mangouste était plein à craquer avec des patients de tous genres, surtout après le Bataille de Poudlard. Mais peut-être qu'ils sauraient où il pouvait l'emmener, car elle avait besoin d'aide._

 _Il prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et la souleva, la portant vers l'extérieur avant de transplaner avec elle vers Ste Mangouste. Pendant tout ce temps, Alicia le serrait, se cramponnant à lui : son sauveur._

Alicia et Severus ne purent décrocher les yeux de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Thomas Winkins les vit et s'avança vers eux :

-Ah, Mr Rogue, je vous attendais. Miss Granger a tenu parole et je dois dire que je suis absolument reconnaissant que vous vous soyez porté volontaire pour faire ces potions. Nous ne pourrions pas demander de meilleur maître de potions que vous Mr Rogue.

Severus sortit de sa trance : porté volontaire ? Qu'est-ce que cette affreuse miss-je-sais-tout avait encore planifié ? Voici que cet homme le croyait être le bon samaritain ! Comme ce jour avec Alicia, se dit-il alors et ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers elle. Sa protégée d'antan cacha un petit rire derrière sa main, sachant très bien que son ancien professeur de potions ne se porterait jamais « volontaire » comme ça. Mais elle connaissait aussi Hermione Granger et sa ténacité !

-Miss Fawcett, voudriez-vous montrer notre chambre des réserves à Mr Rogue je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr Mr Winkins, suivez-moi, ce n'est plus très loin, répondit Alicia gracieusement et s'en alla montrer le chemin.

Encore quelques mètres et une bifurcation à droite et elle ouvrit une porte après avoir enlevé quelques enchantements de sécurité. Severus n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de détailler la femme qui marchait devant lui : elle avait repris des formes et à en croire le sourire moqueur de tout à l'heure, elle avait aussi repris goût à la vie. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait plus cherché à la revoir après cette nuit, alors que sa tête lui avait projeté le souvenir de son visage en larmes entre ses mains de nombreuses fois depuis. Il était responsable pour elle, en quelque sorte. Mais en voyant la jeune femme qui entrait dans la pièce avant lui, il se dit que tout sentiment de responsabilité qu'il avait peut-être ressenti après l'avoir sauvée, avaient désormais été remplacés par un besoin de la connaitre. D'être proche d'elle…

Il entra dans la pièce et déposa ses deux bacs sur la première table qu'il vit, émettant un bruit de grande satisfaction lorsqu'il put enfin déposer sa charge. Il se retourna et vit qu'Alicia affichait encore ce sourire moqueur et il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer légèrement un côté de sa bouche vers le haut :

-Alors vous êtes restée ici ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Dès que je me sentais mieux, j'ai voulu aider. Au début, le centre était une catastrophe au point de vue organisationnel. Je me suis mise à la tâche et ai commencé mes études en médicomagie afin de devenir sorcière-infirmière et m'investir encore plus dans ce centre.

-Seulement sorcière-infirmière ? Je suis certain que la brillante Serdaigle que j'ai connu est capable de bien plus.

Elle le regarda, surprise d'avoir reçu un compliment de Severus Rogue. Severus était aussi étonné qu'elle : cette petite phrase était sortie tout seule. Alicia se reprit néanmoins et répliqua :

-Peut-être que je suis capable de plus, mais je dois travailler à côté de mes études afin de les financer et les études de médicomage sont beaucoup trop intensives que pour pouvoir travailler à côté.

Severus soupira et hocha la tête : c'était effectivement un problème.

-Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider ?, s'entendit-il dire. Mais que se passait-il avec lui aujourd'hui ? Il se reconnaissait à peine.

-M'aider ? Mais… professeur…

-Il n'y a plus de professeur, je ne donne plus cours à Poudlard, il me semblait que vous le saviez, que tout le monde le sait en fait.

-Oui, je le savais, mais… l'habitude...

-Je comprends. Moi aussi il faut que je m'habitue au fait que je puisse vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Ton prénom, répliqua-t-elle alors, un peu hors d'haleine.

Cet homme qui l'avait sauvée de plus d'une façon essayait véritablement de surmonter ce mur de politesse et d'autorité qui avait toujours existé entre-eux ! Il voulait apparemment passer à un autre niveau relationnel et son cœur ne put que battre plus rapidement à ce constat.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de son ancien professeur quand celui-ci l'avait portée dans ses bras et l'avait ensuite emmenée à Ste Mangouste où elle avait alors été déplacée vers ce centre de soin. Depuis cette nuit, son cœur lui envoya régulièrement des rêves d'yeux noirs et de cheveux mi-longs couleur de jais. Se pourrait-il que cette nuit l'ait affecté, lui aussi ?

-Alors, laisses-moi t'aider… Alicia, finit par dire Severus.

Les mots étaient à peine audibles et Severus s'étonna encore une fois en cette journée en constatant que son cœur battait la chamade. Alicia le regarda encore une fois et sourit : un sourire heureux.

-Tu m'as déjà tellement aidé Severus, je te dois déjà ma vie. Si tu veux absolument aider, alors aide ce centre et aide Hermione Granger.

Severus avait arrêté de respirer lorsqu'elle avait utilisé son prénom, sans difficulté aucune. Ce prénom, haï de son porteur, recevait dans sa bouche une connotation de douceur et … de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne put nommer. Mais il savait qu'il aimait l'entendre de sa bouche et il se demanda ensuite ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

Alors? J'ai trouvé que Severus avait droit a un happy end dans ma fic, je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour rien tout de même! Un bon weekend et... I love reviews :)


	27. Chapter 24

**Voici mon dernier chapitre déjà écrit. Mon stock est arrivé à sa fin... Ce qui veut dire pour vous : un peu plus d'attente (environ deux semaines au lieu d'une).**

 **Ce chapitre comporte des dépictions précises de sexe oral. Celle qui n'aime pas, faudra attendre le chapitre prochain... Pour les aventureuses d'entre vous : bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Que se passait-il avec elle ? Encore une fois en cette journée, Hermione se surprit à rêvasser des larges épaules de son fiancé et de ses bras musclés qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

Hermione secoua la tête et chassa ces images alléchantes de son esprit afin de se reconcentrer sur la tâche devant elle. Trois semaines après ses fiançailles et de la présentation officielle de sa fondation, Hermione se retrouva devant une montagne de travail. Travail qu'elle adorait. Mais depuis qu'elle avait lu les livres prêtés par Lucius, son esprit ne put que tourner autour du corps de son sorcier et de combien elle le désirait.

Elle avait lu les livres d'une traite, découvrant non seulement des positions sexuelles assez acrobatiques, mais aussi les formes orales et plus qu'intimes des jeux d'amour. Un des livres décrivait aussi des pratiques plus osées de faire l'amour, incluant des cordes et des « punitions » ayant pour but d'exciter encore plus les deux amants. Elle en avait été horrifiée, mais aussi fascinée.

Lucius ne l'avait plus touchée intimement depuis leur pique-nique près du ruisseau. Mais ils se retrouvaient régulièrement le soir dans le salon, devant un petit feu destiné à retenir le froid et l'humidité qui se retrouvaient toujours dans ces anciennes bâtisses, même en été. Alors, Hermione s'appuyait contre le buste du beau blond pendant qu'ils lisaient ou conversaient doucement et que Lucius jouait avec les boucles d'Hermione. Celle-ci chérissait leurs soirées en amoureux et apparemment Lucius en profitait aussi.

Cependant, ce contact corporel eut aussi pour effet qu'Hermione était plus que consciente du corps masculin qui se trouvait derrière elle ainsi que de ses jambes musclées et de… Elle l'avait appelé son paquet. De temps à autre, quand leurs baisers devenaient plus fougueux et désireux, elle sentit le membre de son sorcier s'ériger près de ses fesses et alors elle sentit que son sorcier était non seulement un personnage impressionnant, mais aussi que son paquet ne lui faisait aucunement défaut. Depuis, ses pensées tournaient autour du livre sur le côté oral d'une relation sexuelle.

« Ah, mais c'est à devenir folle ! », dit Hermione tout haut et bascula ses papiers par terre. Elle était debout désormais et faisait les cent pas : « je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer tant que je n'aurai pas essayé. Et il a dit qu'il irait à ma vitesse, ce qui veut dire aussi qu'il n'initiera rien. C'est à moi d'aller vers lui. Où est ton courage gryffondorien Hermione Granger quand tu en as besoin ? »

Elle respira encore quelques fois profondément et se décida. On était en début d'après-midi, Lucius serait donc certainement dans son bureau. Elle ouvrit les portes de son bureau personnel et prit le chemin vers le bureau de son fiancé. Ses pas étaient décidés et la jupe classique d'Hermione vacilla de gauche à droite, au rythme de ses pas. Quand elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du Manoir Malfoy, elle ferma les yeux et inspira encore une fois avant de frapper deux coups brefs. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que Lucius ne lui demande d'entrer.

Il était assis sur une grande chaise en cuir devant un meuble massif en chêne, les manches retroussées, les cheveux détachés et les premiers boutons de son veston ouverts. Merlin cet homme serait sa mort ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy dans une tenue aussi simple ?

-Hermione ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Y aurait-il un problème ?, s'enquit Lucius légèrement mal à l'aise. Sa lionne le regardait comme s'il était fautif de quelque chose. Ou serait-ce autre chose ? En voyant Hermione s'approcher, il put déceler autre chose dans les yeux de son amour et ce n'était pas de la colère, mais… du désir. Un désir profond. Sa gorge se serra et il ne put plus respirer. Elle venait à lui, enfin elle venait à lui. Il s'était demandé combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de venir le voir, pour poser des questions ou pour mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait lu. La seconde possibilité était apparemment la bonne.

Quand Hermione se retrouva à côté de Lucius, son courage semblait la quitter. Et maintenant ? Mais son sorcier vit son dilemme et s'en chargea : il la fit glisser du bout du bureau jusque devant lui, la positionnant entre ses jambes. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Hermione vint s'assoir à califourchon sur Lucius, remontant sa jupe jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et commencèrent directement une danse effrénée qui laissa que peu d'occasion au couple de respirer. La chaleur de leurs corps monta et alors que l'excitation d'Hermione trempait doucement son slip, le membre de Lucius grossit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le ressente, même dans sa prison de textile.

Hermione se défit de la bouche de son amour et descendit doucement le long de son cou, pour arriver à sa clavicule avant de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Oh comme elle voulait enfin toucher ce torse! Lucius la laissa faire, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Et pendant qu'Hermione le torturait doucement en parcourant son torse dégarni de ses mains et de ses baisers, il lui retenait ses cheveux et lui massa le scalpe.

Finalement, elle arriva au but de sa quête vers le sud et elle entreprit de sortir ce membre tant convoité de ce pantalon qui le retenait cruellement.

Quand Lucius sentit l'objectif de son ange, il se reprit un instant et arrêta ses mains des siennes. Il la regarda avec ses yeux gris-acier comme pour lui demander si elle était certaine, mais Hermione sourit et il laissa échapper son souffle, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait retenu et la laissa faire.

Une fois la braguette ouverte, Hermione descendit le pantalon en même temps que le boxer du beau blond et se retrouva presqu'instantanément devant le membre impressionnant de son futur époux. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé à sa grandeur finale, mais dès que Lucius vit le regard épris et fasciné de sa sorcière, il grossit directement en volume jusqu'à arriver à son érection finale.

Au moment où Hermione prit sa verge dans sa main, Lucius faillit perdre pied. Merlin, il en avait rêvé de ce moment ! Hermione, elle, continua sa découverte sans se soucier des sensations qu'elle fit ressentir à son homme. Elle commença alors de frotter le corps du membre doucement de haut en bas, ce qui obligea Lucius de serrer ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise en cuir.

Elle se décida alors de parsemer ce membre magnifique à ses yeux de baisers légers, avant de venir déposer un baiser doux sur le gland. Le buste de Lucius montait et descendait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. Il essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas faire peur à Hermione, car en fait il était un homme assez vocal pendant le sexe. Mais quand sa petite lionne commença à lécher son gland pour faire un tour complet de sa langue de la couronne, il n'en put plus et laissa échapper un « oui ! comme ça ! ». Hermione regarda Lucius sans arrêter de sucer son nouveau jouet. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais les ouvrit et la regarda quand elle prit la moitié en bouche. Cette vision le rendit fou d'excitation et il ne se retint que difficilement de prendre la tête de sa jolie lionne et de lui dicter son tempo.

Hermione continua son travail et laissa vagabonder sa langue autour du membre avant de remonter et de sucer cet endroit sensible au bout du gland.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ta bouche et de ta main ! », siffla Lucius, complètement submergé par ses sensations et se retenant aux accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tout ce que tu voudras », prononça-t-elle alors d'une voix sensuelle, qu'elle ne reconnut que partiellement comme étant la sienne. Hermione était dans un autre monde où rien importait sauf ce membre viril dans sa bouche et sa main qui s'accordait à sa bouche pour créer des mouvements de haut en bas, parfois sa langue venant titiller la pointe du gland et parfois sa main venant caresser les testicules.

Dès qu'elle avait initié un rythme régulier avec une pression parfaite, Lucius ne put se retenir et ses hanches s'accordèrent au va-et-vient, tout comme ses murmures et gémissements. Quand il sentit qu'il était proche de la jouissance, il essaya de faire lâcher prise à Hermione, mais celle-ci était tellement excitée elle-même à l'idée de goûter à son fiancé, qu'elle ne lâcha pas un seul centimètre de son jouet.

Quand Lucius vint, il vint si fort qu'il en était surpris lui-même. Et Hermione avait quelques problèmes à avaler aussi vite que le sperme ne sortit de la verge de son amant. Elle en perdit donc et le liquide blanchâtre s'écoula de sa bouche, coula sur son menton et tomba par terre.

La dernière goutte salée avalée, Hermione entreprit de nettoyer le membre ramollissant de Lucius avant de le lâcher en douceur. Après quoi, elle entreprit d'effacer le reste de sperme sur son menton avec le revers de sa main. Elle voulut tout juste lécher le petit reste qu'elle avait ainsi recueilli, que Lucius lui saisit sa main, l'approcha da sa propre bouche et le lécha lui-même tout en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Il la tira alors vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement avant d'ouvrir sa chemise, de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et de faire valser les deux pièces de vêtements par terre. Hermione, à nouveau à califourchon sur les genoux de son sorcier, les jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Lucius ferma les yeux de plaisir et massa le scalpe du dernier quand il entreprit de sucer et mordiller les mamelons de la jeune femme. Elle était déjà tellement perdue dans ce Nirvana de plaisir qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle ne fut pas choquée non plus quand les doigts talentueux de son homme vinrent caresser son sexe trempé. Au contraire, elle le voulait et ses gémissements en dirent plus que long sur l'état d'excitation déjà fort avancé de la jeune femme.

Lucius prit alors ses cuisses et la souleva d'un seul mouvement et la déposa sur le meuble de bureau avant de se lever, de vider ledit meuble de son contenu et de faire basculer son amante sur le dos.

Il lui remonta la jupe jusqu'aux hanches et lui enleva son slip en un tour de main. L'air froid qui passait alors sur son sexe firent gémir Hermione de plaisir. Lucius plaça ses pieds sur le bureau, l'ouvrant totalement à lui. Maintenant c'était à son tour de se délecter !

Hermione leva le regard pour voir Lucius qui passa ses yeux sur tout son corps pour revenir vers sa féminité ouverte à lui. Il se baissa alors et Hermione sentit sa langue chaude titiller son clitoris, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir. Par Merlin, quelle sensation !

Lucius lui tenait les hanches afin de la mobiliser et ses cheveux soyeux caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses ajoutant à l'excitation de la femme à sa merci.

La langue de l'ancien Serpentard décrivait des va-et-vient de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Hermione, parfois changeant de trajectoire ou tracer des cercles.

Hermione respira de plus en plus fort et ne contrôla plus ses hanches qui vinrent à la rencontre de cette langue si talentueuse. Alors ses gémissements s'accélérèrent et elle finit par crier : « Oh oui… oui… plus…oui ».

Lucius sut qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps avant d'aller retrouver les étoiles et introduit trois doigts dans le vagin de son amante en extase afin de la faire jouir. Il ne fit que deux va-et-vient avant qu'Hermione ne vint elle aussi avec une telle force qu'elle poussa un cri comme encore jamais elle n'en avait poussé.

Haletante et exténuée de son orgasme foudroyant, elle ne sentit que partiellement Lucius la prendre dans ses bras et les transplaner dans sa propre chambre, avant de lui enlever son dernier habit et de la poser dans son lit, nue. Il la suivit peu de temps après, nu aussi.

Hermione était déjà endormie, mais quand Lucius s'approcha d'elle, elle vint se coller à lui automatiquement, ce qui fit sourire le beau blond qui l'attira encore un peu plus à lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ils ont fini leurs exercices physiques pour cette fois ou non ? :)


	28. Chapter 25

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Elle se sentait complètement à l'aise et à l'abri. Une odeur agréable de cuir et de bois de santal emplit ses narines. Quand elle commença à bouger un peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule : Lucius la tenait fermement contre lui et il était nu. À bien y réfléchir, elle était nue aussi !

Et puis sa mémoire se remit en marche et lui communiqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de son fiancé quelques heures plus tôt et Hermione se relaxa. Il l'avait vue entièrement dénudée : dans son bureau et sur le drap de piquenique. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. Par contre, elle n'avait vu que son torse et … son paquet. Le reste du corps de son incroyablement beau sorcier, elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Elle leva la tête pour voir son visage. En dormant, tous ses soucis avaient disparu et Lucius Malfoy reflétait la détente dans tous les sens du terme : sa respiration était régulière et profonde, ses sourcils n'étaient pas relevés en un regard hautain ou supérieur et sa boche n'était pas crispée.

« Par Merlin, mais comme tu es beau », murmura-t-elle. Lucius, qui n'était plus en train de dormir, mais qui savait que sa sorcière le regardait, la prit fermement dans ses bras avant de murmurer à son tour : «et toi tu es mon ange, mon bel et parfait ange. » Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour voir Hermione lui sourire et il n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes et de lui montrer combien il avait aimé leurs activités de l'après-midi.

Ce n'est que quand Lucius la tourna sur le dos et qu'il se retrouva sur elle, que leurs cerveaux se remirent en marche et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net. Hermione, afin d'accommoder leurs jambes, avait comme tout naturellement ouvert les siennes afin que Lucius ait assez de place pour s'y immiscer. Lucius se retenait sur ses avant-bras, posés de part et d'autre de la tête d'Hermione et la regardait désormais avec un regard peureux : le rejetterait-elle ? Serait-ce aussi grave si elle le rejetait maintenant ? Il la voulait, plus que tout, mais pas plus que son respect pour elle et ses propres peurs en tant que vierge.

Hermione lut les doutes de Lucius sur son visage. Voir qu'il se torturait à l'idée de la brusquer emplit son cœur d'une bouffée d'amour et elle se décida :

-Lucius, fais-moi l'amour, souffla-t-elle en caressant la joue de son amant avec sa main.

Celui-ci releva les yeux, surpris :

-Es-tu certaine que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Nous pouvons attendre amour…

-Oui, je suis sûre !

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit alors balaya toutes les dernières incertitudes de la rouge et or et elle reprit possession de ses lèvres. Après un baiser qui les laissait pantelant tous les deux, Lucius commença à embrasser la nuque de la jeune femme et débuta une quête vers le sud, prenant son temps pour jouer avec les seins de son amante, alternant entre des suçotements et morsures de ses tendres mamelons.

Hermione se trouvait à nouveau dans ce Nirvana de désir et de volupté où rien d'autre n'avait place. Tout son corps s'embrasa, son pouls et sa respiration s'accélérèrent et son bas ventre sembla bourdonner d'excitation, laissant couler son liquide vaginal. Soudain, elle sentit le bout de la verge de son amant sur son clitoris et cette sensation envoya une vague de désir déferler sur tout son être et elle laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Lucius regarda sa fiancée : elle était sublime ainsi perdue dans son désir. Son gémissement le motiva à laisser glisser le bout de son membre sur le sexe complètement trempé de son amante, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Quand il avait à nouveau glissé vers son entrée, il s'arrêta, la regarda un instant et voyant qu'elle ne résistait aucunement, entra doucement en elle. Hermione hoqueta quand elle sentit son amour s'immiscer en elle et ressentit une brûlure là où sa féminité devait s'étendre afin de le laisser entrer. Le membre de son amour entra doucement, mais sûrement et Hermione fut étonnée : à part la sensation de brûlure à l'entrée de sa féminité, elle ne ressentait aucune autre douleur.

Lucius sembla le remarquer aussi et quand il fut complètement en elle, il la regarda avec tendresse et elle lui rendit son regard :

-Cela peut arriver, ma douce, lui dit-il.

Leur respiration était plate : Lucius, parce qu'il se retenait et Hermione parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce qu'elle savait, était qu'encore jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi… entière. Si elle passait sa main sur son bas-ventre maintenant, pourrait-elle le sentir en elle ? Voyant qu'Hermione semblait s'être habituée à lui, il reprit possession de ses lèvres et pendant que sa langue entrait et sortait de la bouche de son ange, sa hanche commença le même va-et-vient, débutant cette danse éternelle entre deux humains.

Hermione s'accommoda vite au rythme donné par Lucius et bientôt elle le joignit dans ses mouvements, venant à sa rencontre. Quand la cadence s'accéléra, Lucius lui dit de passer ses jambes dans son dos, ce qu'elle fit. Ce nouvel angle permit à Lucius d'aller toucher le point le plus profond en elle à chaque coup de rein.

-Oh… oh… Merlin, murmura Hermione.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aimer. Tu en veux plus ?, articula Lucius un sourire coquin aux lèvres et en mettant plus de force dans ses coups.

-OUI ! oh oui, ah ah…, gémit Hermione, les yeux fermés et perdue dans son désir.

C'est alors que Lucius vocal fit son apparition et ses gémissements rauques s'accordèrent aux fins gémissements d'Hermione. Quand cette dernière sentit cette douce pression faire son apparition, signalant qu'elle était proche de son orgasme, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son bien-aimé et, deux coups plus tard, ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet quand son corps entier sembla se contracter autour du beau blond.

Lucius ressentit la contraction de son ange et essaya de prolonger son plaisir, mais il ne put qu'entrer encore trois fois en elle avant d'exploser avec un rugissement de complétion et de s'affaler sur le côté, entrainant Hermione avec lui pour ne pas casser leur connexion.

La respiration haletante et leurs corps collants, les deux amants se tenaient fermement. Lucius caressa Hermione qui se pelotonnait contre lui. Quand il ressentit son membre se ramollir, il se retira doucement d'Hermione qui émit un petit bruit d'insatisfaction.

-Je pense que tes lectures supplémentaires se sont avérées très utiles cette après-midi, dit alors Lucius, tout en continuant de la caresser doucement.

Hermione, les yeux mi-clos, sourit :

-Oui, je pense aussi. Par contre aucun d'entre eux ne parlait de la possibilité que je ne ressente aucune douleur quand tu entrais en moi. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs solutions. Premièrement, j'ai entendu que votre vie en fuite n'était pas de tout repos et monter un dragon n'est pas une mince affaire non plus. Il y a là bien des moments durant lesquels ton hymen ait pu se briser. Et puis il y a encore…

Lucius ne termina pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, il passa doucement ses doigts sur la cicatrice de ce mot hideux sur l'avant-bras gauche de son ange et elle comprit. Effectivement, endurer le _Cruciatus_ pendant une longue durée pouvait aussi avoir cette conséquence. Son sorcier sembla perdu dans ses pensées moroses, quand elle passa lentement ses doigts sur la Marque des Ténèbres de Lucius. Ils se regardèrent et à ce moment tout fut oublié et pardonné. Ils avaient dû endurer beaucoup, lui comme elle, mais désormais c'était des choses du passé, désormais ils auraient un futur, ensemble.

Dans la demeure de Blaise Zabini, Pansy reprit un coup de vin pour se donner du courage. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Hermione et de demander directement à Blaise s'il voulait l'épouser. Elle était une femme indépendante et forte, elle pouvait se le permettre et surtout elle voulait cet homme !  
Blaise était installé en face d'elle, dans son siège favori, lui aussi un verre de vin à la main.

Pansy inspira un bon coup et se décida à parler :

-Blaise ?

-Mmmh ?

-Cela fait 8 mois que nous sommes officiellement un couple et bientôt un an que nous nous côtoyons quotidiennement.

Blaise sourit :

-Si tu le dis. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Pansy leva ses yeux pour le regarder :

-Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi Blaise. Je veux devenir ta femme.

Blaise arrêta de respirer et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle lui avait posé la question ? Enfin, pas vraiment, elle avait trouvé un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'elle voulait que lui la pose, Serpentarde ! Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne pourrait la rendre heureuse ?

Pansy vit le conflit dans les yeux de son amant :

-Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Nous sommes déjà passés par là !

Blaise se leva et partit se positionner devant la fenêtre, posant son regard sur le paysage à l'extérieur. Oui, il fallait qu'il lui dise, mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder quand il le ferait :

-Te rappelles-tu de ta définition d'un mariage réussi ?

-Tu veux dire quand j'aurai l'occasion de rendre mon mari et mes enfants heureux ?

-Précisément. Seulement, il existe un problème dans ce plan… Je sais depuis trois semaines que je ne pourrai pas te faire d'enfants.

-Pardon ?!

Pansy était choquée. Blaise, stérile ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle le regarda : son front était posé sur la fenêtre et ses yeux étaient fermés. Tout son visage était crispé, reflétant sa douleur. Elle se leva alors et vint le rejoindre près de la fenêtre avant de le prendre dans ses bras par derrière :

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

Blaise caressa ses mains posées sur son torse et se mit à parler :

-Figures-toi qu'après avoir été témoin des fiançailles de Lucius et Hermione, ça m'a donné un coup de motivation pour te poser la même question et comme je me rendais de toute manière chez mon médicomage pour un checkup afin de m'assurer que mes blessures soient bien guéries, je lui ai demandé d'y ajouter des tests de fertilité. Tu sais que c'est une formalité chez les Sangs Purs, je suppose que ta famille le fait aussi.

Il sentit sa tête hocher dans son dos, signalant son accord avec ses paroles. Alors il continua :

-Mais alors que mes blessures superficielles sont plus que des souvenirs, mes blessures plus profondes ont apparemment été un peu négligées. Un des cogneurs devait avoir un QI un peu plus élevé, car il m'a jeté un sort qui a rompu mes conduits. Enfin pas totalement rompu, mais bien endommagé.

-ça veut dire quoi ? Que ton sperme n'a plus moyen de sortir correctement ?

-C'est ça. Et cela complique mes projets de paternité.

Il se retourna, gardant Pansy dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas voulu casser ton rêve d'avoir une famille à dorloter. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus te rejeter, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Pansy posa son front sur le torse de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée de sa dépression, essayant de réprimer ses larmes, mais n'y arrivant que partiellement. Elle respira trois coups et releva sa tête, lui montrant son visage mouillé des quelques larmes qu'elle ne put retenir :

-Blaise Zabini : si tu penses que ça fait une différence pour moi, tu te trompes ! Je ne suis plus aussi superficielle que pour rejeter l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer de ton mon être parce qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas m'offrir d'enfants. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas devenir une vraie famille ! Je travaille dans un orphelinat Blaise. Il y a tellement d'enfants là-bas qui mérite un peu de bonheur et des parents qui peuvent s'occuper d'eux. Roger par exemple ! Tu l'as rencontré ?

-Le petit bout aux cheveux marrons ?

-C'est lui.

-Alors tu me veux toujours ?

-Oui ! Je te voudrai toute ma vie…

-Alors deviens ma femme Pansy, épouses-moi !

-Oui, oui et encore oui !

Et elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Une semaine et demi, ça va encore, non? Que pensez-vous du problème de Blaise et Pansy? Le prochain chapitre nous emmènera au Bal Mémorial: première sortie officielle de nos tourtereaux en tant que fiancés. Comment vont réagir leurs amis?

Si vous avez des questions et/ou des demandes pour des chapitres à venir, n'hésitez pas à les poser. Vous devez peut-être attendre plus longtemps pour vos chapitres, mais je peux écrire en fonction de ce que vous aimez. C'est pas mal non plus, vous ne trouvez pas? ;)

Votre Lirael


	29. Chapter 26

**Bonne année! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien déroulées et que 2017 vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour la longue attente avant ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps. Merci donc aussi à salma06 pour activer ma conscience et me rappeler à l'ordre. Merci aussi à Cinnam, Juny, Bérénice, Aurélie Malfoy et vous autres qui me lisez sans nécessairement laisser de reviews. MERCI! Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre extra Long avec de la romance, de l'amitié et des rebondissements. Comme toujours je me réjouis de lire vos réactions :D**

 **Votre Lirael**

Hermione se prélassait dans sa baignoire. L'odeur douce de feuilles de rose et de lait de riz emplit ses narines et adoucissait sa peau tout en la relaxant. Ce soir, Lucius et elle se rendaient au Bal Mémorial. Un bal commémorant la fin de la guerre et organisé par le Ministère. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils se rendraient à un événement officiel en tant que fiancés. Elle s'en réjouissait, car elle pourrait être elle, sans masque, sans pièce de théâtre à tenir debout. Elle ne devait plus rien jouer. La seule chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de vivre une belle soirée étaient ses meilleurs amis.

En effet, Harry et Ginny y serait aussi, tout comme tout le reste de la famille Weasley, et Hermione ne les avait pas contactés depuis ses fiançailles. Elle inhala un grand coup et ferma ses yeux : « fais ce que tu dois, advienne que voudra », elle ne pourrait agir que conformément à ce dicton.

Un coup frappé à la porte la sortit de ses cogitations. Sans attendre de réponse, Lucius entra dans la pièce brouillardeuse de vapeur. Elle se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Je vois que tu te prépares déjà. Je peux te joindre ? Prendre son bain en compagnie est bien mieux que seul.

Et, tout en parlant, il se dévêtit, démentissent son besoin de recevoir une réponse affirmative d'Hermione pour pouvoir la rejoindre dans son bain. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris en vivant avec lui : quand Lucius s'était mis quelque chose en tête, personne ne pourrait l'en dissuader. De temps à autre elle lui avait tenu tête, avec plus ou moins de résultat. Mais jamais en le mettant devant un fait accompli. D'ailleurs, il la consultait aussi et lui laissait le choix. Enfin, quand il n'avait pas d'opinion fixée.

Quand il entra dans l'eau chaude, Hermione ne put résister de laisser gambader ses yeux sur le corps de son amant : ses jambes musculeuses, son paquet, qui était désormais une de ses parties favorites de ce corps, son ventre plat sans exagération, son torse faiblement chevelu, ses larges épaules et bras musclés… Et son visage et longs cheveux blonds finissaient parfaitement son image de demi-dieu.

Il vint la rejoindre de son côté de l'immense baignoire et Hermione passa tout naturellement ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, Lucius les transportait dans l'eau avec les jambes d'Hermione fermement enlacés dans son dos afin de ne pas glisser. Lucius cessa le baiser et la regarda avec douceur, front contre front :

-J'ai vu que tu avais fait ton choix de fleurs pour le mariage. Je vais enfin pouvoir commander ce qu'il faudra pour ton bouquet de mariée.

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle avait pris deux jours pour faire ce choix, pas un temps irraisonnable tout de même.

-Oui et j'ai même déjà tout planifié pour notre lien.

Elle avait appuyé sur le « tout », lui signalant qu'elle n'avait pas eu que ça à faire. Lucius lui jeta un sourire narquois :

-C'est toi qui voulait t'en occuper. Cette union n'est pas aussi difficile à organiser que le mariage même, c'est moi qui ai la majorité du travail je te signale.

-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais aussi t'aider dans ces tâches là, mais non « monsieur Malfoy » n'en voulait point. Alors maintenant tu en payes les conséquences. C'est le lien l'union la plus importante de toute manière. Peu m'importe le mariage organisé pour le public.

Lucius baissa les yeux, une expression pensive au visage. Hermione ne sut d'où venait ce regard pensif alors qu'il avait été enjoué encore quelques instants avant :

-Lucius ? Elle lui caressa la joue. Que se passe-t-il ?

Lucius resserra ses bras autour de son corps avant de lui répondre :

-Je me demande seulement si tu as pensé cette idée jusqu'au bout.

-Tu parles du lien ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Lorsque je t'en avais parlé, je savais déjà tout ce qu'il fallait que je sache sur cette forme d'union ou je me trompe ?

-Ce lien précis que tu as choisi possède une clause de reproduction.

-Oui, je sais, comme tous les liens Sang-Purs.

-Oui, mais dans ce cas précis la magie à l'œuvre lors de l'union est tellement puissante qu'elle nous obligera non seulement à coucher ensemble dans l'heure suivant notre lien, mais augmentera aussi les chances d'une fécondation lors de ces ébats de dix fois. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

Hermione lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle serait enceinte après sa nuit de noces. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Et même si elle n'avait que 21 ans, elle se réjouissait à l'idée de devenir mère. Elle avait eu tant d'occasion de perdre espoir et de se laisser aller dans sa désolation, mais avec Lucius tout avait changé. Elle voulait avoir une famille avec l'homme qui la tenait si fermement contre lui et lui avait besoin d'un héritier. Pourquoi ne pas commencer tôt ?

-Tu ne dois pas t'obliger à me donner d'enfants alors que tu n'as pas encore vécu ta vie Hermione. Je peux attendre.

-Peut-être que toi tu peux attendre, mais moi je ne le peux pas. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas pris cette décision parce que tu as besoin d'un héritier Lucius. Tu es ma famille à présent et j'ai hâte que celle-ci s'agrandisse et nous offre encore plus de bonheur. Je t'aime.

Lucius était soufflé. Cette femme était vraiment trop bonne pour lui. Elle devait avoir ressenti son envie de redevenir père, peu importe ce qu'elle disait, et elle lui offrait ainsi une chance énorme à le redevenir très rapidement.

-Par Merlin Hermione, je t'adore !

Il l'embrassa avec tellement d'émotion qu'Hermione en versa quelques larmes. Toutefois, le baiser ne resta pas longtemps doux, mais pris en fougue pour devenir pur désir, embrasant les deux amants. La respiration haletante, Lucius se défit de la bouche de son ange pour voir sa réaction quand il enfouit deux doigts dans sa féminité. Et il ne fut pas déçu : les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent et elle gémit son accord pour de telles attentions. Elle était sublime dans son désir et il sut que jamais il n'en aurait assez de cette vision.

Les gémissements d'Hermione devinrent de plus en plus prononcés alors que Lucius ajouta un troisième doigt dans son ouverture et accéléra le tempo. Quand les mains da sa douce commencèrent à se cramponner à lui, il échangea ses doigts avec son membre durci et s'enfouit en un seul coup totalement en elle, élicitant un cri de sa dulcinée.

Leurs émotions et leurs hormones les avaient mis dans un tel état d'excitation que relativement peu de temps passa avant qu'Hermione ne crie son extase et que Lucius ne la suive de peu.

Quand leur respiration se calma, Lucius se défit de son ange et attrapa le shampoing :

-Viens, je vais te laver les cheveux. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide ces rebelles se laisseront mater, tu ne penses pas ?

Son sourire moqueur était de retour et Hermione s'en réjouit :

-Ok. Si je peux laver les tiens, « mister perfect ».

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Lucius attendit Hermione en bas des escaliers. Il ressassa encore leurs paroles échangées dans la baignoire. Il avait eu raison de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus : jamais il n'aurait pu trouver plus attentionnée, douce, splendide et intelligente qu'Hermione et il ferait tout pour la mériter elle et ses futurs enfants.

Il entendit alors le son de talons sur du marbre et monta ses yeux pour voir une beauté resplendissante et au grand sourire descendre les escaliers, sa main gauche et donc sa bague de fiançailles posée sur la rambarde. Elle portait une robe rouge sang faite de tissu léger qui virevoltait doucement autour de ses jambes en descendant. Le décolleté était serré, mettant ses seins en avant, sans pour autant être vulgaire. Une légère dentelle, rouge aussi, revêtait ses épaules pour faire le tour dans son dos, laissant toutefois la plupart de celui-ci ouvert à la vue de tous. Dans ses cheveux, elle portait le peigne décoratif du serpent à l'œil émeraude, remontant ainsi une moitié de ses cheveux en arrière et laissant le reste de sa chevelure bouclée libre.

Elle vint le rejoindre et il lui prit sa main gauche et y déposa un baiser, avant de l'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Mmmh… Lucius… chéri, nous devons y aller, essaya de dire Hermione pour réveiller Lucius et cesser le baiser échangé, qui risquait de mettre les deux dans un tel état qu'il serait alors nécessaire de disparaître dans la chambre de Lucius, et alors ils seraient vraiment en retard.

-Devons-nous vraiment y aller ?, demanda un Lucius décidément déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec sa lionne.

-Oui, Mr Malfoy, nous avons une réputation à tenir et des amis à rencontrer. Tu n'es pas curieux de voir qui Severus voulait nous présenter ?

Lucius cessa ses baisers dans la nuque de sa douce et soupira :

-Si … Comme toujours, tu as raison, admit-il alors de bonne grâce.

-Retiens où tu étais arrivé, nous reprendrons là ce soir, dit Hermione, coquine.

Un regard carnassier naquit alors sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard et après avoir revêtu sa future femme de sa cape, il les transplana au Ministère où se tiendrait le bal.

Tout le monde de la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne semblait être venu, alors que ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Le hall d'entrée était bondé et quelques couples dansaient déjà sur un mixe de chansons moldues et sorcières.

Le couple se fraya un chemin vers leurs amis que Lucius avait remarqué dans un des coins proches d'un bar. En faisant leur chemin, ils firent tourner plus d'une tête et les regards étaient tantôt bienveillants, tantôt sceptiques, mais très peu de regards étaient malveillants.  
Arrivés à la hauteur du petit groupe autour de Severus, Hermione vit une Pansy rayonnante qui se rua sur elle dès qu'elle en fut assez proche :

-Hermione regarde !

Et elle lui montra une bague simple avec un petit diamant.

-Oh mon Dieu Pansy ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Blaise, viens ici que je t'embrasse.

Blaise, et d'ailleurs les deux autres Serpentards aussi, étira les lèvres d'un sourire et vint rejoindre Hermione qui le serra dans ses bras et lui répéta ses félicitations.

-Pansy croyait que tu ne te déciderais jamais !

-Euhm, disons qu'elle m'a un peu aidé à me jeter à l'eau, mais ça c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

Hermione acquiesça, consciente que ces fiançailles avaient été plus difficiles que prévues et se promettant d'en parler avec Pansy.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Severus, dit-elle alors et lui fit la bise. Et où se trouve ta partenaire pour ce soir ?

-Elle est partie se refaire une beauté ou comment vous appelez ça, elle devrait bientôt revenir.

Et Severus avait raison : pas une minute plus tard, une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans vint les rejoindre et repris le bras de l'ancien professeur de potions.

-Alicia ? Alicia Fawcett ?, demanda alors Hermione, reconnaissant la fille comme étant une ancienne Serdaigle, de trois ans son aînée.

-Bonjour Hermione, contente de te revoir !, dit Alicia et lui fit la bise qu'Hermione rendit avec entrain.

-ça alors ! Comment… je veux dire… d'où…

-On ne peut plus former de phrase cohérente miss Granger ?, lui demanda Severus taquin.

Lucius commença alors à rire doucement, rire qui se communiqua à Blaise et Pansy et bientôt tout le petit groupe rit aux dépends d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

-Peu importe. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés, dit-elle finalement.

-Ou plutôt retrouvés ?, demanda Lucius, reconnaissant Alicia comme étant la jeune fille que Severus avait sauvée de McNair.

Severus acquiesça et pris Alicia fermement dans ses bras, geste qui fut imité par les deux autres hommes avec leur autre moitié.

À quelques mètres de là, mais de l'autre côté du bar, la famille Weasley discutait de bon train. Seuls quatre d'entre eux avaient les yeux rivés sur le petit groupe autour de Lucius et Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Percy et Arthur ne pouvaient se retenir de jeter un regard surpris à ce groupe hétéroclite.

-Elle semble heureuse, ne put se retenir de remarquer Arthur.

-Effectivement, reconnut Harry et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Son amie était heureuse et elle sourit et rit comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité.

Ginny, elle, remarqua les gestes affectueux que Lucius lui attribuait et qu'Hermione reconnut avec entrain et, quelques fois, rendit : un regard tendre, un pouce caressant sa hanche ou son dos, des doigts entrelacés. S'ils jouaient la comédie, alors ils étaient vraiment bons comédiens. Mais cette hypothèse fut rapidement délaissée aussi quand elle vit les deux faire leur chemin vers les danseurs et s'y mêler. Lucius regardait Hermione comme Harry la regardait, peut-être même encore plus profondément. Un petit hoquet lui échappa alors, ce qu'entendit Harry :

-Gin' ?

-Ils s'aiment vraiment…, souffla Ginny et Harry dut vraiment se rapprocher d'elle pour l'entendre.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Nous l'avons mal jugé Gin'.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, encore toute surprise de son épiphanie.

-Elle devrait avoir honte, c'était Percy. Encore en mai elle pleurait Ron et prenait des potions calmantes et médicaments et maintenant elle rayonne le bonheur au bras de ce Mangemort.

Harry, Ginny et Arthur se retournèrent vers le troisième fils Weasley.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi, vous devez tout de même admettre que ce comportement est louche. Mais bon, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle nous délaisse, comme ça on ne doit pas être vu avec un Malfoy.

-Percy, arrête ça de suite, lui dit son père.

-Pardon ? Tu la défends en plus ? Elle qui ne nous a plus contacté depuis mai ?

-ça je pense que c'est de notre faute, admit Harry.

-Faute ou pas, ça ne se fait pas, rétorqua l'ancien préfet en chef.

Quand Harry vit que les deux concernés retournèrent vers Rogue et sa compagne il se tourna vers Ginny et à son accord, il les guida à travers la foule pour aller retrouver Hermione et aller s'excuser, sans faire attention aux propos de Percy qui s'échauffait de plus en plus.

Hermione vit ses deux amis se frayer un chemin vers eux et s'en réjouit, mais ne put s'empêcher de renforcer sa pression autour du bras de Lucius. Ce dernier le ressentit et se tourna pour voir pourquoi son ange se cramponnait tellement à lui pour se retrouver en face de Potter.

-Hermione, Mr Malfoy, je… nous…, commença Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes venus pour nous excuser, enfin surtout moi, Harry n'a fait que me suivre, dit alors Ginny. Et toutes nos félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Hermione sourit d'une joue à l'autre, les yeux embués, et se jeta dans les bras de Ginny, entrainant Harry dans sa marque d'affection.

-Oh merci Gin', merci Harry. Vous ne savez pas combien cela était important pour moi, expliqua Hermione.

Lucius regarda ces excuses et aveux avec un regard bienveillant et un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'éclipsa en un temps record quand il vit un des fils Weasley marcher droit sur eux avec un regard assassin. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Hermione du nouveau venu quand celui-ci poussa sa sœur de côté pour se retrouver juste devant la lionne.

-Alors, contente d'avoir pu trouver chaussure à ton pied ?, fit-il remarquer de façon venimeuse.

-Percy ? Je… oui… je suis heureuse, dit Hermione sans savoir où cette discussion allait les mener, mais ne pressentant rien de bon.

Severus le remarqua aussi et vint se positionner à côté de son ami, après s'être excusé auprès d'Alicia et de lui avoir demandé de se tenir sur ses gardes.

-Heureuse ? Avec quelqu'un de sa sorte ? Mais oui, lui au moins a plus que quelques gallions à t'offrir n'est-ce pas ?

-Insinuerais-tu que je me sois vendue Percy ? Ou que je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'argent ?

-Percy, Hermione, arrêtez de suite. Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire des scènes, dit Harry, sentant que son amie allait se défendre et voyant que les deux Serpentards derrière elle le ferait aussi.

-Ecoutez votre ami Mr Weasley, il a raison. Ce bal est une occasion pour fêter et non pour se disputer, dit Lucius d'une voix neutre, mais tout de même avec une rage retenue.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils Malfoy. Que tout le monde sache ce que les Weasley pensent de vous, de vous et de… de… votre catin !

Ça en était de trop ! Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais personne ne s'en prenait à Hermione alors qu'il se trouvait à proximité ! Et Lucius réagit au quart de tour et asséna un coup de poing à Percy avant qu'un sort d'Hermione le percuta et qu'il s'en allait virevoltant avant de tomber rudement par terre quelques mètres plus loin.

-Le monde à l'envers, fit remarquer Severus nonchalamment. Un sorcier réagit de manière moldue et une née-moldue réagit à la manière sorcière. Vous vous complétez assez bien finalement.


	30. Chapter 27

_NdA:_ Je sais, je sais, je suis terriblement tard... hm hm. Pas d'excuses sauf peut-être une baisse de morale qui a surtout avoir avec ma recherche d'emploi, qui a enfin été fructueuse!

Merci à mes chères revieweuses qui me motivent toujours avec leurs commentaires. Place au chapitre: rappelez-vous, nous sommes au bal et notre couple vient de flanquer un sacré coup à Percy, chacun à sa manière...

 _-Le monde à l'envers, fit remarquer Severus nonchalamment. Un sorcier réagit de manière moldue et une née-moldue réagit à la manière sorcière. Vous vous complétez assez bien finalement._

Lucius, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ginny tournèrent leur regard vers l'ancien professeur de potions et éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui se communiqua aux gens se trouvant à proximité, dont Arthur Weasley qui en était profondément soulagé. Il vint à son tour à la rencontre d'Hermione, lui disant lui-aussi combien il était content de la voir aussi heureuse avant d'aller récupérer son fils, toujours affalé par terre et qui revint lentement à lui. Un coup de poing bien visé et un vol additionné d'un choc assez fort par terre l'ayant bien amoché. Aussi bien, qu'Arthur put l'entrainer sans grand problème et transplaner avec lui au Terrier.

-J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave, s'enquit Hermione.

-Peut-être qu'au contraire le choc l'aura ramené à la raison, répliqua cependant Ginny.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et un sourire illumina leur visage.

-Oh Ginny, tu m'as tellement manquée !, dit Hermione en reprenant la benjamine des Weasley dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi Mione, toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je m'en veux à mourir comme j'ai réagi.

Harry se rapprocha des deux filles et mis ses bras autour des deux filles :

-Enfin, j'ai mes filles de retour, dit-il alors.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?, demanda Blaise.

-Ah, tu ne savais pas que nous trois on s'amusait de temps à autre ?

Blaise devint rouge brique et lança un regard incertain vers Lucius, qui ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde et qui arborait un sourire plutôt enjoué. L'homme savait bien que Harry se jouait de Blaise, vu qu'il avait lui-même défloré Hermione il y avait quelques semaines, mais voir l'aisance avec laquelle Potter parlait de ménages à trois en public lui fit revoir son opinion sur lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si coincé que ça, en fait.

-Harry, ne raconte pas de bêtises !, le sermonna Hermione, il te fait marcher Blaise.

Blaise souffla un grand coup, ce qui fit rire Pansy qui ne s'en remit plus et à cette vision, l'assemblée se remit à rire. La tension qui s'était manifestée lorsqu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient joints à eux et qui connut son pic avec l'éclat de Percy, s'était volatilisée.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, le groupe autour d'Hermione et Lucius devint de plus en plus grand, les Weasley se joignant à eux, même si Molly avait l'air un peu récalcitrante, et Hermione rayonnait. Cette fois, elle eut même droit à une danse avec Severus, pendant qu'Alicia dansait avec Lucius.

Plus l'heure avançait, plus les couples se retrouvaient et plus le rythme des chansons ralentissaient, laissant place à des caresses plus prononcées et plus de baisers. N'y pouvant plus, Lucius et Hermione se mirent d'accord de quitter le bal et dire au revoir à leurs amis. Lucius demanda alors à Ginny et Harry s'il pouvait passer à Godric's Hollow le surlendemain afin de leur parler. En disant cela, il tint son regard surtout sur Ginny et Hermione et Harry surent qu'il voulait entre-autre s'excuser auprès de la rousse pour l'épisode du journal de Tom Jédusor.

-Ah, « home sweet home », dit Lucius en se retrouvant main dans la main avec Hermione dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione sourit doucement.

-Ta chambre ou la mienne ?, s'enquit Lucius, en faisant allusion à ce qu'Hermione avait dit avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent au bal.

-La nôtre, répondit-elle. Et Lucius sut qu'elle parlait de sa chambre, là où leurs ébats avaient commencé et là où ils dormiraient en tant que couple marié.

Il lui sourit et la souleva. Hermione passa alors ses jambes tout naturellement autour de lui et Lucius les transplana dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, il plaqua Hermione contre le mur, les jambes de la jeune femme toujours enroulés autour de ses hanches et, sans se concerter, ils reprirent là où ils avaient arrêté.

La douceur qui était, jusqu'ici, toujours au rendez-vous lors de leurs accouplements, fit vite place à un désir plus primitif. Les baisers devinrent plus fougueux et les mains baladeuses étaient plus agressives que douces. L'érection de Lucius touchait l'aine d'Hermione et elle ne put résister à s'y frotter de temps à autre, cherchant une pression contre son clitoris.

Le sorcier se décida alors à couper court aux introductions et passer directement à l'acte : d'un coup de main, il les dévêtit avec un _divesto_ rapide et se positionna à l'entrée de la féminité de sa fiancée. Celle-ci attendit leur union avec impatience et lâcha un long gémissement quand elle sentit la verge de Lucius entrer en elle jusqu'au fond, touchant directement cet endroit sensible tout au fond d'elle.

Ses mains posées sur les hanches d'Hermione, Lucius commença un rythme rapide, la plaquant coup sur coup contre le mur et élicitant des bruits de plus en plus aigus de sa bien-aimée.

-Ah, ah… Lucius… je vais… je vais, aaaaah, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son orgasme la percuta de plein fouet et elle vit des points noirs avant de se ramollir autour de son amant. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas jointe et se trouvait encore en elle, complètement érigé.

Quand elle revint un peu à elle, Hermione s'en rendit compte et le regarda : il était concentré à ne pas la lâcher et la regardait tel un prédateur.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini ma douce, lui dit-il et marcha avec elle jusqu'au lit où il sortit de sa douce chaleur avant de la placer à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

-Lucius ?, dit Hermione d'une petit voix, pas certaine de ce que cela voulait dire.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle sentit qu'il lui écarta encore un peu plus les jambes avant de la caresser intimement et ainsi rallumer son feu. Bientôt elle gémit et lui dit ainsi de la prendre. Le sorcier blond n'attendit plus et entra en elle en un seul coup et recommença un rythme sans sursis.

Chaque coup de rein de son amant vint rencontrer son point sensible à l'intérieur d'elle et ainsi cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'un deuxième orgasme ne la prenne. Lucius continua à pénétrer en elle, sans s'arrêter une seule fois, concentré à la faire venir encore au moins une fois avant de la joindre.

Dès qu'Hermione redescendit un tout petit peu de son nuage, elle sentit un troisième orgasme venir et s'accrocha aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Crie pour moi, Hermione, dit Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Sentant qu'elle ne se laissait pas aller, il passa sa main sur son sexe et pinça son bouton de chair, envoyant la sorcière dans un troisième orgasme fulgurant. Et celui-là était aussi de trop pour lui : les muscles de son ange se contractèrent autour de son membre d'une telle force qu'il vint lui aussi. Il se vida en elle, longtemps. Puis il s'écroula sur le lit, attirant sa sorcière à lui. Quand elle ne fit aucun mouvement, Lucius se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie après son troisième orgasme et qu'elle devait s'être endormie aussitôt après, sans se réveiller une seule fois.

Il dut sourire, son sourire narquois : non, Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de son endurance !

Le couple déjeunait dans un silence serein, lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans le jardin d'hiver par la porte ouverte. Lucius prit la lettre et donna un peu de son bacon à l'oiseau avant qu'il ne reparte.

-De qui est-ce ?, s'enquit Hermione, dégustant son muesli aux fruits des bois.

-De Kingsley, répondit Lucius et ouvrit le message.

Voyant le visage de son fiancé prendre un air renfrogné, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vint se mettre derrière lui afin de lire elle aussi ce que Kingsley avait à leur dire.

 _Cher Lucius, chère Hermione,_

 _Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous écrire, car plusieurs des personnes derrière notre plan m'ont signalé que la population commençait à avoir des doutes sur la véracité de votre couple. Percy Weasley et sa scène d'hier au bal n'a, bien sûr, en rien aidé à évincer ces doutes et c'est pourquoi je suis obligé de recourir à la clause supplémentaire des quelques règles que nous avions formulées en mai. Je parle du lien Sang Pur. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous demander cela, surtout que je n'ai aucun doute de vos sentiments envers l'autre entre temps, mais votre couple avait été formé avec un but précis et ce but reste de la plus grande importance._

 _Si vous avez des questions, je reste à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas,_

 _Kingsley_

Hermione soupira un coup et passa ses bras autour de Lucius par derrière :

-Un mariage public et une cérémonie d'union publique. Et moi qui me réjouissait de notre cérémonie parce qu'il n'y avait que nous…

Lucius caressa les bras d'Hermione, avant de soupirer lui aussi et de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux :

-Je pense que nous ne sommes pas obligés de rendre notre lien public, pas comme toi tu le penses. Un journaliste témoin devrait être suffisant.

-Ça ne me plait pas plus que ça non plus, dit Hermione.

-Je sais, mais c'est mieux qu'une foule autour de nous pour une cérémonie assez intime.

-Je sais, tu as raison. Veux-tu que je réponde à Kingsley ?

-Non, je le ferai. Je vais faire ça de suite et puis je vais essayer de passer chez Potter aussi.

-Aujourd'hui ? Mais tu avais dit que tu n'irais que demain !

-Oui, mais ces circonstances demandent que je leur rende visite plus rapidement. Et puis j'avais pensé que tu voulais avoir Ginny Weasley comme témoin du lien, plutôt que Pansy.

Hermione ne sut que répondre aux paroles de son bien-aimé. Elle avait demandé à Pansy de l'aider dans la cérémonie du lien, vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre amie à qui elle pouvait demander une telle chose. Mais elle ne connaissait Pansy que depuis peu et le lien serait d'autant plus fort si les personnes qui participeraient à la cérémonie partageaient une amitié forte et ancienne. Severus serait là pour Lucius, elle aimerait donc effectivement avoir Ginny près d'elle.

-D'accord, dit-elle donc et l'embrassa pour le remercier.


	31. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde! ca y est, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Merci Bérénice et Aurélie Malfoy pour votre persévérance à m'envoyer des commentaires gentils et motivant et merci aussi à ma nouvelle lectrice Eileen! Bienvenue aussi à tous les abonnés. Pour cette longue attente, je voudrais me racheter avec un looong chapitre :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos coms avec impatience (comme d'hab'). Votre Lirael**

Lucius ressortit du bureau de Kingsley Shaklebolt, rassuré. Le ministre de la magie pensait lui aussi qu'un journaliste témoin ferait l'affaire et il était heureux que le couple ne se sente pas dos au mur avec la décision du conseil.

Le patriarche des Malfoy s'en alla donc vers Godric's Hollow, au manoir des Potter qui avait été reconstruit. Il n'avait pas envoyé d'hibou aux Potter et ne sut donc pas si les deux habitants allaient être présents ou pas. Après avoir frappé à la porte du manoir, il fut donc positivement surpris d'entendre la voix de Ginny Weasley lui intimer d'attendre quelques instants.

La porte s'ouvrit et une Ginny surprise se retrouva en face de lui :

-Mr Malfoy ? Il me semblait que vous passeriez demain ?

-Oui, je sais que c'est ce que nous avions convenu, mais un développement… surprenant m'oblige de vous rendre visite plus tôt, j'espère que je ne vous gêne pas. Sinon je peux aussi repasser demain, comme convenu.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. Harry est là aussi, il avait l'avant-midi de congé de toute façon.

-Bien. Merci de me recevoir alors.

-Entrez, entrez. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Je ne dirais pas non à une deuxième tasse de thé, merci miss Weasley.

-Installez-vous, je vais vous préparer ça et appeler Harry.

Elle s'en alla et Lucius prit place dans un fauteuil douillet près de la table de salon. La demeure s'appelait « manoir », mais en fait la maison n'était pas fort grande. À l'instar du credo des Potter, leur demeure était confortable et spacieuse, sans pour autant être grandiose, contrairement au manoir Malfoy.

Quelques instants après, Ginny vint le rejoindre avec deux mugs de thé et s'installa en face de lui.

-Harry nous joindra dans un moment. Il termine un rapport pour le chef des Aurors.

-Je ne suis pas pressé. Merci pour le thé.

Ginny et Lucius burent leur thé en sérénité, Lucius en se disant que les prochaines minutes allaient être les plus difficiles depuis bien longtemps et Ginny se demandant ce qu'amenait Lucius Malfoy à leur rendre visite.

-Je suis désolé du retard, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce et en rejoignant Lucius pour aller lui donner la main, je devais absolument terminer ce rapport.

-Comme je viens de le dire à miss Weasley, je ne suis pas pressé. Bonjour, Mr Potter.

Il reprit place et les dévisagea : ils n'avaient apparemment pas changé leur attitude sur lui depuis hier soir, c'était un bon début.

-Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour une raison assez particulière, commença-t-il. Vous êtes déjà invités à notre cérémonie de mariage du 31 octobre prochain, mais je voudrais aussi vous inviter à notre cérémonie de lien Sang Pur ce même jour à minuit précise. De plus, je voudrais vous demander à vous, miss Weasley, d'être l'assistante d'Hermione pendant ce lien.

Ginny le regardait avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite :

-Un lien Sang Pur ? 'Mione sait ce que c'est et ce que cela a pour conséquences ?

Lucius dut sourire à ces mots. Comme quoi, ce lien était vraiment obsolète et représentait vraiment une forme d'union très importante de ces jours, même les Sang Purs eux-mêmes ne l'utilisait plus.

-Tout à fait. C'est même elle qui me l'a proposé. Vous savez, nous sommes bien conscients que notre couple n'est pas un couple banal et Hermione a voulu marquer le coup, en faire un exemple, pour sensibiliser la population aux couples et amitiés entre maisons et entre statut sanguin. Mais vous connaissez votre amie, je ne dois donc pas vous rappeler son besoin d'égalité et de reconnaissance, finit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Effectivement, c'est bien le genre d'Hermione, dit alors Harry. Par contre, si tu pouvais me dire ce qu'est un lien Sang Pur Gin' ?

-Oh, oui c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas au courant de ce genre de choses. Euhm, par où commencer ?

-Vous permettez ?, la coupa Lucius.

-Euh oui, allez-y.

-Un lien Sang Pur, Mr Potter, est une forme d'union ancienne qui existait déjà bien avant les mariages comme nous les pratiquons de nos jours. Et, comme son nom l'indique, elle était une union prisée dans le rang des Sang Purs. La magie des deux sorciers lie le couple d'une telle manière qu'ils sont obligés à respecter quelques… règles.

-Des règles ? Dans un mariage ?

-Bien que je pense que vous êtes au courant que même dans un mariage traditionnel il existe des règles officieuses, sinon je pense que votre petit-amie se fera une joie de vous les préciser, les règles auxquelles un couple lié par magie est subjugué font office de loi. Les conséquences d'une effraction sont très douloureuses. Dans notre lien, à proprement parler, il y aura une clause de loyauté, honnêteté et fécondité.

-Fécondité ?, dirent Ginny et Harry ensemble.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais je dois avouer qu'Hermione m'a offert un cadeau sans pareil en choisissant une telle clause.

-Euhm, Mr Malfoy, combien de temps… je veux dire…

Lucius savait où Ginny voulait en venir, mais fut un peu réticent de lui dire. Il inhala un bon coup et regarda Ginny dans les yeux :

-Il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle sera enceinte après notre nuit de noces.

-Quoi ?!, dirent les deux amis d'Hermione en cœur.

-Encore une fois, ce n'était pas mon idée. Mais encore une fois je dois vous avouer que j'en suis plus que content. Mr Potter, votre amie me comble et même si je sais que je ne la mériterai jamais, soyez certain que je l'adore et que je ferai tout dans mon possible pour la rendre heureuse elle et mes futurs enfants.

Harry lui jeta un regard perçant. Il vit bien que cet homme disait la vérité sur ses sentiments, mais toute cette histoire de lien était tout de même un peu fort, même pour Hermione.

-Des enfants au sang-mêlé ne vous gênent donc pas ?, ne put-il s'empêcher d'enquérir.

-Point du tout. Toute cette discussion à propos des statuts de sang, j'en suis passé outre. Et naturellement Hermione m'a aidé sur ce point aussi. Alors, miss Weasley ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ginny soupira, mais avait un sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien sûr que je serai son assistante, je lui dois bien ça après mon comportement dérisoire.

Lucius lui offrit un de ces sourires heureux, choses qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

-Merci beaucoup, ça lui fera énormément plaisir. Maintenant, je ne suis pas seulement venu pour vous demander cela, mais aussi pour vous offrir mes excuses, à vous deux. Miss Weasley, le journal de Tom Jédusor n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans vos affaires scolaires et je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce que celui-ci vous a fait subir. Je ne savais pas ce que ce petit livre était en vérité. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce petit livre était une sorte de clé pour pouvoir ouvrir une seconde fois la Chambre des Secrets. À l'époque, je cherchais encore un moyen pour éliminer une partie de la population sorcière et je pensais que cet artéfact m'aiderait sans que moi… sans me…

-Sans vous salir les mains, termina Harry pour lui d'une voix glaciale.

Lucius le regarda, un air contrit au visage.

-Oui, sans me salir les mains, répéta-t-il d'une façon absolutoire. Quant à vous Mr Potter, je voudrais m'excuser spécialement pour votre… temps dans nos donjons. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Hermione, mais je voudrais que vous compreniez vous aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous aider : comme vous le savez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ma femme. Mais ce que peu de personnes savent est que Bellatrix l'avait torturée quelques instants avant que le Mage Noir ne lui jette le sort mortel. Quand… Hermione criait de douleur… je…j'étais paralysé et un bon à rien. Ses cris et les cris de ma femme se mélangeaient dans ma tête et j'étais incapable d'agir. Heureusement, Draco fut plus prompt et s'était rué hors du petit salon afin d'appeler de l'aide. C'est Dobby qui est alors apparu.

Harry et Ginny étaient choqués : non, ils n'avaient pas su que Narcissa avait été torturée avant d'être tuée. Harry se dit alors que cet homme avait lui aussi vécu des choses douloureuses et qu'il avait vraiment droit à une deuxième chance.

-Mr Malfoy, je voudrais, pour ma part, vous offrir mes condoléances. Draco et moi n'étions jamais des amis, bien que je me pose souvent la question de ce qui se serait passé si j'avais pris sa main en première année lorsqu'il me l'avait offerte. Peut-être que bien des choses auraient été différentes. Par contre, je reconnais bien que Draco a changé du tout au tout et votre histoire ne fait que le prouver encore une fois. J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaitre sous d'autres circonstances.

-Merci Mr Potter. Je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendus après quelques ajustements caractériels, dit Lucius taquin.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et même Ginny sourit :

-ça, en effet. Et des deux côtés je pense.

Là Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire, suivit d'Harry et Ginny.

« Ce n'était pas si dur que ça finalement », se dit Lucius quand il fut rentré au Manoir. Il avait cru que demander une absolution était plus difficile encore et même si cette discussion n'avait pas été légère, lui se sentait léger désormais.

Il monta à la bibliothèque afin de se prendre un petit whisky bien mérité et revoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire pendant la cérémonie du lien. Pour ce faire, il dut chercher un petit temps dans la rangée des livres historiques. En retirant le livret, qu'il avait finalement trouvé, des photos tombèrent, apparemment cachées ou oubliées là.

Lucius se baissa pour les ramasser et y jeta un coup d'œil : c'était des photos de famille et des photos de lui et de ses « amis » Mangemorts, quand ils étaient encore jeunes et plein de foi en leur leader.

Ses yeux passaient sur les jeunes hommes qui souriaient pour la plupart joyeusement : Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin, lui et Regulus. Severus s'était caché derrière Rabastan pour ne pas qu'on le voit sur la photo, mais une mèche noire virevoltait derrière la tête de Rabastan, qui avait normalement les cheveux courts. En voyant cela, Lucius dut sourire. Ils étaient tout de même un groupe assez hétérogène, mais tous aspiraient à cet idéal qui leur avait été inculqué depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Regulus, le frère de Sirius Black. Il ne souriait pas sur la photo, d'ailleurs Lucius ne se rappelait pas quand Regulus avait vraiment ri ou sourit franchement. Il avait toujours eu ce côté sérieux et… triste, presque fragile. Peut-être parce qu'il savait déjà au moment où la photo avait été prise que ce à quoi il aspirait était faux et dangereux.

Soudain, une jalousie inouïe l'emplit à cette pensée : Regulus Black avait vu et accepté la fausseté de leurs actes bien avant lui et même bien avant Severus. Et il avait dû travailler contre Voldemort en cachette depuis lors, vu qu'il avait trouvé et caché un des Horcruxes.

Il avait pu reprendre sa vie en main, alors que lui avait poussé sa famille dans la misère et en avait payé les conséquences : il les avait perdu. Tous.

Il se resservit un whisky et ses méninges continuaient à retourner la question. Les « et si » et « on aurait alors pu » se bousculaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il jouait des scénarios hypothétiques dans sa tête d'un monde où il aurait, comme Regulus, comprit l'erreur de ses actes.

Ce faisant, la bouteille de whisky se vida de plus en plus. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione trouva un Lucius assez alcoolisé dans la bibliothèque, la mine renfrognée et les yeux tristes et furieux en même temps.

-Lucius, dit-elle doucement, ça va ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé chez Harry ?

Lucius ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'effraya légèrement.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il d'un air fataliste.

-Lucius ?, demanda-t-elle de plus en plus soucieuse du drôle de comportement de son fiancé. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et vit des photos parsemer la table basse ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Elle lui jeta un regard incompréhensif et Lucius se leva pour se poser face au feu, tournant le dos à Hermione.

-Je savais que je ne te méritais pas, mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte combien je suis un hypocrite et un égoïste.

Hermione se dit que son humeur maussade devait quelque chose à voir avec les photos sur la table, mais ne savait pas comment.

-Lucius, nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai pardonné…

-Oh ! Madame me pardonne ! Mais oui, bien sûr. Je parle avec la princesse des Gryffondors tout de même, la pure et noble Hermione Granger.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu as bu, tu n'es pas toi-même, tu ne vois pas clair.

-Je ne vois pas clair ? Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais vu aussi clair de ma vie ! Et puis, peut-être que moi je ne veux pas me pardonner !

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas en sa direction : ses cheveux étaient détachés et mal coiffés, tellement il avait passé ses mains dedans. Ses yeux avaient une lueur agressive et ses traits reflétaient une fureur sourde. Hermione hoqueta en voyant son Lucius de cette manière. C'était le Mangemort qu'elle avait connu et non cet homme doux et sensible de ces derniers mois.

Lucius continua à avancer et Hermione recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec le dos contre le canapé et qu'elle ne put reculer davantage. Elle regarda encore une fois Lucius et ses yeux étaient emplis de peur.

-Alors, je te fais peur ? Comme ce jour au Département des Mystères quand tu avais 15 ans ? Tant mieux, car ce que tu vois est le vrai Lucius. Je suis et resterai un monstre.

À l'entente de ces mots, Hermione se réveilla de sa stupeur : il voulait la faire fuir ! Ses yeux ne transpiraient plus la peur, non, désormais Lucius vit une rage froide emplir ces beaux orbes noisette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait : pas deux secondes après qu'il eut dit ce qu'il pensait de sa personne, sa fiancée lui asséna une gifle qui laissa une trace rouge sur sa joue.

-Comment oses-tu ?!, dit-elle alors, tandis que lui se tenait la joue, complètement perdu par ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu ne me feras pas fuir Mr Malfoy. Comme tu l'as déjà dit, je suis une gryffondore et cela implique que je suis brave et loyale. Toi, Mr Malfoy, tu es peut-être un Serpentard et tu cherches à te protéger, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement ! Oui, tu as fait des choses ignobles. Oui, tu as tué. Oui, tu as entraîné ta famille dans ta perte. Mais tu as payé ! Et tu as changé.

Elle fit une pause dans sa diatribe, puis continua, la voix plus posée :

-Lucius, si tu n'avais pas changé radicalement, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi !

Les yeux du beau blond s'ouvrirent en grand : après ce spectacle épouvantable elle arrivait encore à lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Mais qui était cette femme ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu bougre d'idiot : je t'aime !

La respiration de Lucius Malfoy s'accéléra considérablement et son sang se mit à bouillir : Merlin puissant, cette femme était aussi bien son enfer que son paradis personnel !

Un instant après cette réalisation, il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et cette comparaison tenait debout, car sa vie n'était rien désormais sans elle.


	32. Chapter 29

_Elle fit une pause dans sa diatribe, puis continua, la voix plus posée :_

 _-Lucius, si tu n'avais pas changé radicalement, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi !_

 _Les yeux du beau blond s'ouvrirent en grand : après ce spectacle épouvantable elle arrivait encore à lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Mais qui était cette femme ?_

 _-Oui, tu as bien entendu bougre d'idiot : je t'aime !_

 _La respiration de Lucius Malfoy s'accéléra considérablement et son sang se mit à bouillir : Merlin puissant, cette femme était aussi bien son enfer que son paradis personnel !_

 _Un instant après cette réalisation, il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et cette comparaison tenait debout, car sa vie n'était rien désormais sans elle._

Hermione en resta pantelante. Lucius l'embrassa avec une agressivité et possessivité qu'elle n'avait encore guère ressentie. Il avait besoin de la sentir, de se fondre avec elle si possible après avoir rencontré ses démons.

Elle était toujours dos au canapé et donc à sa merci. Mais même si elle sentit la tension et une certaine partie du corps de Lucius monter, elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, la tension sexuelle entre-eux commençait à virer depuis un petit temps vers des activités plus intenses encore que celles auxquelles elle s'était habituée. Lucius aimait le sexe à la vanille, mais se délectait encore plus de rencontres charnelles plus agressives. Et Hermione ? Elle se laissait aller et fit confiance à cet homme impressionnant, car elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

Pendant que Lucius enlevait la blouse d'Hermione et s'attaquait à son sous-vêtement dès qu'il put, Hermione, elle, ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon, avant de descendre le tout au sol où l'habit se retrouva délaissé.

Une fois son membre délivré de sa prison textile, Lucius retourna Hermione et lui remonta sa jupe pour enlever son slip humide de son excitation rapide.

L'heure n'était pas aux caresses ou à la patience. Tous les deux étaient dirigés par ce même besoin de se sentir unis. Sans préambule, Lucius dirigea donc son pénis vers l'ouverture de sa jolie et s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans sa chaleur moite, élicitant des gémissements de consentement de sa partenaire.

Une fois complètement enfoui, il commença un rythme sans pardon. Ses va-et-vients étaient tellement puissants qu'Hermione se tenait de toutes ses forces au canapé pour ne pas être projetée vers l'avant. Avec un tel tempo, les deux amants n'étaient pas longs avant de commencer à haleter, gémir et devenir de plus en plus vocal.

Hermione devança Lucius de seulement quelques secondes, avant que lui aussi ne crie son plaisir et ne se vide en elle. À bout de souffle et leurs muscles ne les tenant plus, ils glissèrent lentement au sol avant de se retrouver à genoux, toujours unis. Il se retira doucement et la prit fermement contre son torse avant de les transplaner dans son lit, où tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain, Lucius se réveilla avant sa belle. Elle dormait sur son torse, les cheveux en bataille. Il la caressa doucement, comme si elle était une poupée fragile. Il se vit alors dans un futur pas trop lointain : sa femme dans la même position, un petit garçon venant les réveiller en sautant sur leur lit et s'immisçant entre eux deux avant que les cris d'une petite fille ne viennent complètement réveiller sa douce qui se lève pour aller chercher sa fille et lui donner le sein…

-Tu rêves ?, entendit-il soudain.

Il baissa la tête pour voir ces yeux aimants.

-Oui. J'ai rêvé de notre futur, répondit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Et qu'as-tu vu ?

-Nous, dans ce lit, dans la même position. Notre fils vient nous réveiller et se glisse entre nous, avant que notre fille ne crie pour que sa maman vienne lui donner à manger.

Hermione sourit :

-Moi aussi je rêve de ce genre de scènes.

Soudain, son sourire disparut et elle redevint sérieuse :

-Lucius, ne part plus jamais là où tu es parti hier. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

Lucius inspira un grand coup avant d'hocher la tête et de la tenir encore plus fermement contre lui :

-Jamais plus.

À l'Impasse du Tisseur, un autre couple se réveillait doucement : Severus tenait Alicia contre lui en se demandant une fois de plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Comme il l'avait promis à Alicia, Severus s'était impliqué de plus en plus dans les centres pour femmes traumatisées et surtout dans celui où Alicia avait trouvé refuge. Dès lors, les deux travaillaient souvent ensemble : préparation d'ingrédients frais pour les potions, l'administration des potions, nettoyage et purification d'outils etc. Les deux travaillaient en tandem et apprirent ainsi à se connaître.

Severus découvrit qu'Alicia se retrouvait dans son travail : non seulement elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle essayait toujours d'améliorer la situation de ses patientes, donnant même son temps libre pour essayer d'aider les femmes en détresse.

Alicia, elle, découvrit son ancien professeur sous une autre lumière. Elle connaissait l'homme acariâtre et cynique, mais vit qu'il avait un humour noir tranchant. Quand elle le regardait travailler, elle vit un artiste : concentré et immergé dans ce qu'il faisait, il était impressionnant dans son savoir-faire. Il était vraiment le meilleur Maître de Potions de toute l'Angleterre, peut-être même d'Europe. Elle découvrit aussi son côté dévoué et son besoin d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était et non par son passé en tant qu'agent double.

Le jour où leur relation bascula de « amical » à « romantique », le centre de Thomas Winkins reçut une nouvelle patiente. Elle avait été attaquée au détour du Chemin de Traverse, là où la rue commerçante joignait l'Allée des Embrumes. Outre son état mental inquiétant, la pauvre jeune femme était aussi la victime de plaies internes assez conséquentes. Severus reconnut des traces de magie noire, pouvant ainsi stopper net tout usage abusif de médicomagie qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas. Alicia contribua son savoir de médecine moldue au cas et c'est ainsi que grâce à cette paire inhabituelle, la jeune femme avait pu être sauvée. Le Maître des Potions, adepte de la légimencie, avait même pu enfermer les souvenirs de l'attaque jusqu'à ce que la patiente soit assez rétablie que pour se confronter aux images.

Quand l'adrénaline du sauvetage d'une vie fut retombée, Alicia et Severus, qui s'étaient retirés dans la réserve de potions pour se détendre, étaient assis côte à côte sur la table de préparation, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-C'est une chance que tu t'y connaisses aussi bien en magie noire Severus, autrement, je suis certaine que cette femme serait morte désormais, dit Alicia après une longue période de silence.

-Une chance ?, répliqua Severus non-persuadé, oui, peut-être que dans ce cas précis on peut parler de chance. Toutefois, je préfèrerais oublier pas mal de mon savoir sur la magie noire si cela pouvait changer ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir ce savoir.

-Sev', si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, tu ne serais pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui.

-Et qui suis-je d'après toi ?

Alicia déposa sa tasse de thé à côté d'elle et pris la tasse de Severus, qu'elle déposa aussi sur la table, avant de prendre les grandes mains du Maître de Potions entre les siennes, beaucoup plus petites :

-Tu es le sauveur de cette femme, tu es mon sauveur, tu es le sauveur d'Harry Potter, tu es le sauveur du monde magique…

À l'entente de ces mots, Severus ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un rire sans joie de sa gorge nouée :

-Moi ? Sauveur du monde magique ?

-Oui, d'une certaine manière. Si tu n'avais pas donné les outils à Harry pour vaincre Voldemort, nous serions toujours sous son emprise. Ne rends pas tes actes moins importants qu'ils ne le sont. Je te promets que je veillerai à ce que tu sois reconnu pour ta bravoure et pour ton aide continue à la population sorcière britannique. En commençant par te remercier pour mon sauvetage.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, des yeux si semblables à ceux de Lily, mais tellement différents :

-Et comment prévois-tu de m'en remercier ?, demanda-t-il enjoué.

Alicia s'empourpra, mais sa résolution prise il y avait quelques instants persista. Elle se pencha alors vers cet homme mal compris et mal jugé par autant de gens et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste et quand elle y mit fin, elle avait envie de plus, mais ne sut comment s'y prendre. Heureusement pour elle, Severus, lui, savait comment s'y prendre et recaptura les lèvres de l'ancienne Serdaigle et pris son visage entre ses mains. Ragaillardie par cette marque de consentement, Alicia passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer et réduit ainsi la distance les séparant à néant.

Quand ils refirent surface, essoufflés et le sourire aux lèvres, Severus serra la jeune femme contre lui :

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas un homme facile Alicia, mais je ferai de mon mieux afin de te rendre ta tâche plus facile.

-Je t'aime Severus Rogue et je suis prête à beaucoup afin d'avoir une chance de passer ma vie avec toi, même à endurer ta possessivité et jalousie serpentarde.

Severus se sépara un peu d'elle afin de pouvoir la regarder :

-Je t'aime aussi Alicia Fawcett et crois-moi quand je te dis que cette possessivité et cette jalousie dont tu parles sont bien nécessaires si je ne veux pas qu'un autre ne te fasses de beaux yeux sous mon nez.

Le sourire d'Alicia s'agrandit de plus en plus avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

-Et qu'y a -t-il de si drôle à ça, plaît-il ?

-Sev', réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté, je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses pourrait jamais arriver sous TON nez.

Severus la contempla un instant sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir, avant que le gallion ne tombe.

-Petite insolente !, dit-il, mais son ton enjoué démentit ses paroles, viens ici que je te punisses pour cette effronterie !

Et il la reprit dans ses bras, ses lèvres retrouvant celles de la jeune femme dans un baiser qui devint vite bien moins chaste que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé.

Et maintenant, il tenait sa sorcière contre lui, dans son lit, après deux nuits et une journée entière de temps passé avec des activités plutôt physiques, mais ô combien addictives et rassasiantes. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé entre leurs exercices charnels, découvrant un peu plus de l'autre.

Il la caressa avec la main qui ne la retenait pas contre lui, passant ses doigts dans sa fine chevelure blond foncé. Doucement, elle se réveilla avec un sourire heureux au visage.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui dit-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour, lui répondit-il.

-Je suppose que nous devrions se lever pour de bon aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle un peu triste de devoir quitter leur nid.

-Malheureusement, oui. Alicia, il faut que je te pose une question.

Elle le regarda alors franchement, sa fatigue oubliée. Severus prit alors son courage à deux mains et se lança :

-Je pensais que… enfin, vu que tu n'as plus vraiment d'endroit où aller… je me disais que…

Coupant court au radotage du Maître de Potions, pourtant habituellement si habile avec les mots, elle demanda :

-Sev', es-tu en train de me demander si je veux emménager chez toi ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes soupira, soulagé :

-Oui !

Un énorme sourire illumina alors le visage de sa douce et pas deux secondes plus tard elle se jeta à son coup.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire « oui » ?, demanda Severus.

-Oui, oui et encore oui !, répondit Alicia.

« Merlin, quelle exubérance », se dit Severus, lui aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres, « mais que va-t-elle faire quand je lui demanderai de m'épouser ? »

Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée, mais se remit à battre deux fois plus vite après : Severus Rogue était bel et bien amoureux et pensait même déjà à s'établir et à fonder une famille, mais que devenait le monde ?

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse directement pour cette longue absence. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, le travail, un déménagement et d'autres choses interrompent sans cesse ma muse.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bientôt le mariage, mais avant, il y aura encore quelques découvertes tristes/moins tristes.**

 **Sur une autre note, je suis en train de dévorer des fics au couple Fenrir/Hermione. Quel couple hétéroclite, me diriez-vous, mais je vous assure qu'il vaut le détour. Je les lis en anglais et si vous aussi vous comprenez cette langue, je vous suggère de lire "Instincts" de Reveraine. J'ai adoré!**

 **Ce qui fait que mes neurones sont en train de créer une histoire avec le loup garou et notre héroïne bien aimée comme couple. Pour l'instant, je rédige toutes mes pensées et idées en anglais. Drôlement, ça me vient plus facilement dans cette langue pour l'instant. Y a-t-il des lectrices amatrices en anglais qui seraient partantes pour ce genre de fic?**

 **La première partie de mon histoire parle uniquement de Fenrir, de son passé et de sa vie avant qu'il ne vienne en Angleterre. Cette partie explique en partie pourquoi il est devenu, comme il est devenu et se base aussi sur la Mythologie nordique, faisant de la famille de Fenrir des créatures créées par le dieu Thor.**

 **La deuxième partie parle alors de sa découverte de sa partenaire prédestinée en la personne d'Hermione, du combat intérieur d'Hermione à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires et d'autres péripéties incluant même une interaction avec le dieu nordique du tonnerre.**

 **Ce ne sont encore que des idées, mais j'aimerais tout de même bien avoir votre opinion sur ce projet et surtout si vous pouvez lire l'histoire en anglais aussi, ce qui m'amènerait un public beaucoup plus conséquent bien sûr.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et faites-moi signe ;)**

 **Votre Lirael**


	33. Chapter 30

**Je suis de retour! En plus avec un super long chapitre. Le plus long que vous ayez jamais lu de ma part. Mais je ne savais pas où couper le chapitre, donc j'ai décidé que vous aurez tout en un coup. Je pense que le chapitre précédent est passé à la trappe pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Le système a marqué la même date de publication que pour le chapitre 28, comme si je n'avais pas ajouté de chapitre... Du coup, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ne ce seront pas rendu compte qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux là: n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 29 ;) Je remercie aussi Marabeilla pour sa review, la seule que j'ai reçue pour le chapitre précédent... :'( Mais maintenant, place au chapitre et vous me feriez un énoooorme plaisir en me laissant un petit com en fin de lecture! Merci à vous toutes, vous adore! :D**

Chapitre 30:

Une semaine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine et Hermione Granger deviendrait officiellement Hermione Malfoy. La cérémonie de mariage avait été organisée à la perfection par son fiancé et la cérémonie de lien brillait par sa simplicité. La différence entre les deux formes d'union était frappante : l'une n'était qu'illusion et divertissement, tandis que l'autre était simple au point d'être minimaliste, mais chaque geste et parole y pesait dix fois plus que dans la première cérémonie.

Elle avait aimé acheter sa robe de mariée, qui était simple et classique, tout à son image, mais elle avait encore plus aimé rédiger son vœu pour le lien Sang pur. Le lien n'avait pas besoin de grandes fanfreluches, comme l'avait appelé Lucius, les deux revêtiraient uniquement une robe blanche, sans sous-vêtements et ne porteraient même pas de chaussures.

Après une longue journée passée sur différents budgets prévisionnels de sa fondation, Hermione s'étira et voulut aller rejoindre Lucius dans la bibliothèque, l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient le soir après avoir terminé leur travail et avant le dîner. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela que son amour finissait une transaction à Londres ce même soir et qu'elle dînerait seule ce jour.

Elle sortit de son bureau et voulut tourner vers la gauche afin de regagner la bibliothèque, mais se ravisa : elle ne s'était encore jamais rendue dans le reste du couloir de l'aile familiale. Elle savait que Lucius ne lui avait pas attribué les anciens appartements de Narcissa, et ce n'étaient bien sûr pas ceux de Draco non plus. À quoi ressemblaient donc les chambres d'enfants ? Hermione savait qu'elle deviendrait bientôt mère, c'est pourquoi sa tête commença aussi à penser à tout ce que cela impliquait, entre autre une nursery…

Elle prit donc le chemin vers les autres chambres situés dans l'aile familiale et entreprit d'ouvrir chaque porte. Deux autres appartement ressemblaient aux siens et étaient certainement prévus pour des membres de la famille en visite au Manoir. C'est alors qu'elle entra dans une pièce assez sombre : les tentures étaient tirées et la pièce semblait encore plus inerte que les pièces de visite qu'elle avait découvertes peu avant. Elle entra doucement et découvrit quelques caisses remplies d'objets féminins. Elle avait découvert la chambre de Narcissa. Un peu honteuse de sa curiosité, elle se rétracta rapidement de la chambre privée de sa prédécesseur.

Il ne restait plus qu'une porte dans le couloir et Hermione se demanda si c'était la chambre de Draco ou si c'était la nursery et que Draco avait déménagé dans une aile différente afin de ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée de ses parents.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce qui semblait délaissée depuis seulement quelques heures. Comme si quelqu'un y résidait toujours : une veste était drapée sur une chaise de bureau, le lit était défait, des plumes et parchemins parsemaient ledit bureau, une écharpe de Serpentard était accrochée au mur en guise de décoration, plusieurs t-shirts avaient été déposés sur le lit, certainement afin d'être pliés et rangés dans l'armoire, …

« C'est la chambre de Draco », dit-elle dans un murmure, comme si le volume de sa voix pouvait briser ce drôle de charme qui tenait cette pièce dans un espace-temps indéfini. Cette fois, Hermione ne put simplement ressortir de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas connu Narcissa, mais elle avait connu Draco. Il avait été son cauchemar durant tellement d'années et pourtant elle se sentit plus proche de lui en cet instant, qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été.

Elle se rapprocha du bureau et laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur les parchemins qui le parsemaient. Tout à droite, cependant, il y avait un petit tas de lettres, bien pliées et portant encore le cachet en cire des Malfoys. Elle était sur le point de détourner son regard, mais c'est alors qu'elle vit son nom sur la première lettre du tas : _Hermione Granger_.

Draco lui avait écrit ? Quand ? Juste avant la bataille de Poudlard ? Lentement, sa main droite vint se poser sur la lettre. Elle prit le tas entier dans ses mains et lit le nom de la personne à laquelle elles étaient adressées. C'était toujours le même : elle. Draco lui avait écrit une dizaine de lettres ! Et il ne les avait jamais envoyées !

Sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle ouvrit la première lettre, puis la deuxième et la troisième, jusqu'à les ouvrir toutes. Elles étaient dans l'ordre, commençant par la fin de leur troisième année et allant jusqu'à peu avant la bataille…

 _Troisième année :_

Granger,

Je ne sais pas si, ou quand je te donnerai cette lettre, mais ce que je sais c'est que si je ne pose pas mes pensées quelque part, ma tête va exploser.

Parlant d'explosion, c'est une bonne façon de commencer cette lettre qui n'en est pas une. Depuis que tu m'as envoyé ton poing dans la figure, et que j'ai dû utiliser un charme de glamour pour cacher mes hématomes, tu ne me sors plus de la tête. C'est comme si tu avais laissé ton image à plus d'endroits que sur ma figure. Tout s'embrouille, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense encore et encore ce sont tes yeux qui brillait de fureur avant que tu ne m'ais frappé. Encore jamais une personne avait tellement de haine contre moi. Et ça me déroute. Drôle, non ? Alors que je devrais t'en vouloir pour m'avoir amoché, je ne fais que me triturer la tête pour savoir comment j'ai pu éveiller autant de fureur et de rage en toi.

Tu vas me dire : « t'es vraiment plus con que je ne pensais si tu ne sais même pas ça ! » T'as raison. T'appeler une Sang-de-Bourbe depuis l'année dernière et haïr ton meilleur ami St Potter n'arrange en rien mon cas. Mais c'est ce que je suis : je suis un Malfoy, un Serpentard et le fils du Mangemort le plus haut placé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Génial, maintenant je sais que je saurai jamais te donner cette lettre, soit.

Je ne sais pas ce que je déciderai de faire, mais sache que tu m'as fait penser bien plus en deux semaines que je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'ici.

D. M.

 _Quatrième année :_

Granger,

Encore une année s'est terminée et encore une fois je me sens obligé de mettre mes pensées sur papier. Granger… Hermione… Je ne sais par où commencer. Peut-être serait-ce intelligent de me faire pardonner mon idée stupide de donner des infos à Skeeter. Oui, tu as bien lu, c'était moi… Et je m'en veux maintenant que j'ai vu ce que cette femme a comme pouvoir sur ses lecteurs. Mais tu sais, je n'en pouvais plus. Je pense que je suis jaloux. Jaloux de cet imbécile de Krum ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il t'inviterait. Je pensais que tu finirais à y aller avec Weasmoche, cette cruche.

Mais oh Merlin, j'ai cru défaillir quand tu es descendue du premier étage ! Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, comme certainement celui de je ne sais combien d'autres garçons de notre âge et plus. Et puis ce type t'entraine dans la salle… Une rage encore inconnue s'est alors manifestée. Je pense que Pansy a encore des hématomes sur son bras maintenant, tellement ma main s'est agrippée à son bras. Tout ce que je voulais après, c'est te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et surtout à ce … canard ambulant. (Tu as déjà remarqué qu'il marche comme un canard quand il n'est pas sur son balai ?) Malheureusement, c'est surtout toi qui as pu récolter les hurleurs.

Donc, je m'excuse. Je m'excuse d'être aussi exécrable avec toi et… même avec Potter. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé après la troisième épreuve. Mon père me l'a dit aujourd'hui, quand je suis revenu de Poudlard. Je n'arrive toujours pas à blairer ton ami, mais je dois dire que Potter ne mérite pas ça. Encore une fois, je suis qui je suis et je ne peux pas me défaire de mes obligations vis-à-vis de mon père. Mais sache que je ne le supporte pas dans tout ce qu'il fait, sache que je ne suis qu'un couillon de Serpentard qui cherche à sauver sa propre peau et cela veut dire que je suivrai mon père dans ce qu'il entreprendra. Je sais qu'il me parlera encore dans les temps qui vienne. Je ferai ce qu'il y aura à faire, mais j'essayerai de te protéger, toi.

Toi à qui je pense de plus en plus, toi qui me fais penser, malgré moi, à tout ce que je pense et entreprend ces temps-ci.

Fais attention à toi,

Draco

 _Cinquième année :_

Hermione,

Mais à quoi cet idiot de Potter a-t-il pensé ? Pense-t-il seulement ? Apparemment non, quand je me souviens de sa bouche qui s'ouvre sans réfléchir à tout bout de champ. Quel irresponsable et misérable idiot ! Il ne s'est pas passé une seule fois durant mes rondes en tant que membre de la brigade inquisitoriale à la recherche de votre lieu de rassemblement, pendant lesquels je ne voulais pas arriver avant les autres et te cacher avant qu'Ombrage, ce crapaud, ne te trouve.

Je m'en veux, énormément. Non seulement je n'ai pas pu te cacher, mais je n'ai pas pu te sauver non plus. Quand on vous avait arrêté dans le couloir devant le bureau d'Ombrage, je me suis dit que cette fois c'était bon. Tu serais punie, mais au moins tu serais en sécurité. Mais non, ton incroyablement intelligent cerveau a trouvé un moyen pour échapper. Et alors ce débile a dû manger ces bonbons ignobles et tout est parti en coui***

Après, je n'avais plus de chance de vous arrêter. Et maintenant, mon père va être envoyé à Azkaban et toi tu es à Ste Mangouste. Merlin comme ma tante dérangée a répété que Dolohov était un champion pour t'avoir touché avec ce sort terrible. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que tout est compté désormais, je vais devoir racheter l'erreur de mon père et prendre sa place.

Je peux te le dire, vu que je pense de moins en moins que je serai capable, un jour, de te donner ces lettres qui semblent devenir une constante à chaque fin d'année : j'ai peur ! Je trouille comme jamais. Et tu sais ce qui m'aide quand je pense que je vais mourir de cette peur ? Toi. Tes yeux, ta peau hâlée, ta voix, ton petit air content quand tu as pu glaner des points pour Gryffondor, même tes cheveux, qui semblent moins broussailleux qu'avant. As-tu appris à les maitriser grâce à un sort ?

Je divague… Je penserai donc à toi quand le Maître m'apposera la Marque des Ténèbres. Tu es devenu ma lumière Hermione et même si je ne pourrai jamais te le dire, sache que tu me sauves de la folie.

Draco

 _Sixième année (1):_

Hermione,

Mon Hermione… je le sais désormais. Je sais ce qui m'arrive depuis bientôt trois ans. Aujourd'hui, quand tu es passée juste devant moi pour pouvoir passer dans les escaliers, je l'ai senti. J'ai senti ton parfum, ton parfum personnel. Blaise m'a retenu, sinon je pense que je serais tombé au bas des escaliers.

Ton parfum est la troisième chose que je sentais quand Slughorn nous a appris l'Amortentia. J'étais passé devant la potion, avant d'aller à ma place et j'ai senti l'odeur d'un feu crépitant et celle de l'air après un bon orage, après une longue et chaude journée d'été. Et puis cette autre odeur, je ne savais pas la placer. Mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est : c'est toi !

Je suis officiellement dans le pétrin : Draco Lucius Malfoy est amoureux d'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, cerveau du Trio d'Or et née-moldue !

Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Merlin, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et le plus triste en même temps. Tu es si proche et pourtant si loin. Et maintenant que je dois accomplir cette mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donnée, je m'éloigne encore plus.

Mon Hermione, je répète ce que j'avais écrit dans ma lettre précédente : je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

Draco

 _Sixième année (2)_

Hermione, mon amour,

C'en est assez ! Je n'en peux plus de cette folie fanatique autour de moi, de ces meurtriers mégalomanes et plus fous les uns que les autres.  
Ma mère est morte Hermione. Il l'a tuée… Il l'a tuée et ma folle de tante n'a même pas sourcillée quand elle l'a torturée avec coup sur coup _d'endoloris_. Et pendant tout ce temps, ma mère m'a regardée, me priant de ses yeux de ne pas venir l'aider. Elle voyait que j'étais sur le point de me jeter sur ma tante, mais elle m'en a retenue, avec ses yeux pleins de tristesse et d'amour pour moi, son bon à rien de fils.

Père a été ficelé, afin qu'il ne puisse l'aider et moi on me laissait le choix d'intervenir. J'aurais pu mourir à sa place. Mais ses yeux… C'était de ma faute tout de même : c'était moi qui n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Moi qui n'ai pas réussi ma mission. Mais c'est elle qui en a payé les frais… et père.

Mon père ne m'en veut même pas Hermione ! Il est dans sa chambre, depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Il ne mange pas, ne bois que peu et alors plutôt de l'alcool. Il faut que je lui parle. Je vois qu'il n'en peut plus non plus. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de contacter l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Je veux arrêter cette guerre et ce fou furieux. Je veux pouvoir dormir tranquillement, sans craindre de me faire tuer pendant mon sommeil. Je veux pouvoir vivre chez moi sans ces ombres qui semblent être à chaque détour de couloirs. Je ne veux pas avoir constamment peur et surtout… surtout je veux te sentir dans mes bras. Je veux te tenir dans mes bras et savoir que tu es sauve, respirer ta douce odeur. Je veux un monde dans lequel tu peux être mienne et où je peux être le tien.

Je trouverai un moyen et je vais commencer par persuader père, même si je dois faire exploser sa porte pour qu'il me laisse enfin entrer !

Ton Draco

 _Septième année (1)_

Ma douce,

J'ai réussi ! Père et moi faisons désormais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! J'ai trouvé de l'aide là où jamais je n'aurais pensé en trouver : mon parrain, que tout le monde pensait loyal à la cause de notre maître, est en fait un espion pour la Lumière. Il n'a fallu que cinq mots pour que je le comprenne : « tu as toujours le choix ». Cinq mots murmurés au détour du couloir, en sortant de la chambre de mon père.

Il savait que nous cherchions un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin et il nous en a donné un. Et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Nous avons enduré quatre heures de questionnement sous Véritaserum avec Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil. Mais après ces quatre heures, nous faisions partie de l'Ordre.

Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais me cacher, simplement quitter le Manoir et m'établir pendant je ne sais combien de temps dans un refuge de l'Ordre, mais j'ai dit non. Je serai le seul espion encore élève et Serpentard. Je vais garder un œil sur mes camarades de Maison et faire part de mes doutes à mon parrain qui est désormais Directeur de Poudlard.

Père restera au Manoir et tiendra l'Ordre informé de ce qui se trame au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute façon, personne ne lui accorde plus la plus petite importance. C'est comme s'il était toujours en vie seulement parce que le maître a encore besoin de ses gallions. Et sans un Malfoy, chef de famille, en vie Gringotts ferme les comptes.  
Quel déshonneur ! Quelle honte !

Ma peur a fait place à de la colère, non, à une rage comme encore jamais je ne l'ai connue ! Et pendant que parrain m'apprend la base de tout bon petit espion, le soir, quand je suis seul dans ma chambre, mes pensées tournent autour de toi.

Si seulement tu savais combien tu m'aides sans que tu ne sois même là. Ça me manque de ne plus te voir. Surtout que parrain m'a dit que vous vous étiez enfuit et que personne ne vous a plus vu après l'attaque du mariage de l'aîné des Weasley.

Je me fais des soucis pour toi (et même pour Potter, qui l'aurait cru). Si seulement je savais où vous étiez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Mais tu ne sais probablement même pas encore que j'ai changé de côté…

Je rêve de jours futurs. De jours heureux, après t'avoir persuadé que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. Et ces rêves me gardent en vie.

Ton Draco

 _Septième année (2)_

Mon amour,

J'espère que tu vas bien, que ma folle de tante ne t'a pas fait plus de mal que je ne le pense. Merlin, je ne savais pas quoi faire quand les Rafleurs vous ont amené. Faire comme si je ne reconnaissais pas Potter vous a peut-être donné un peu de sursis, mais Bellatrix n'est pas stupide. Folle, oh oui, mais pas stupide. Elle a vite compris que je me jouais d'elle et c'est certainement pourquoi elle s'en est prise à toi. Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse mille fois de t'avoir mise dans une telle situation !

Je tremble toujours en écrivant ces lignes, tellement j'avais peur pour toi ! Heureusement, Dobby est venu dès que je l'ai appelé, même s'il n'est plus notre elfe. Mais Kingsley avait dit qu'il viendrait en cas d'urgence et il a eu raison.

Maintenant, c'est officiel : je tuerai Bellatrix ! Elle a torturé les deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde, jamais je ne pourrai vivre en paix sans que je ne puisse me venger !

Je prie pour que le jour où je l'aurai à portée de baguette arrive plus vite.

Je n'ai plus peur désormais, je suis décidé !

Bientôt Hermione, je le sens, bientôt je pourrai te dire combien je t'aime et combien je te veux dans ma vie. Ma Lumière, mon soleil, mon ange.

Bientôt,

Draco

En lisant les dernières lignes, Hermione se laissa doucement choir. Dès la troisième lettre elle avait commencé à pleurer, ayant compris avant le Draco qui avait écrit ces lettres qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle… pendant tout ce temps ! Elle laissa ses larmes couler et ne put que penser quel gâchis cette guerre avait vraiment été : tellement de vies et de futurs réduits à néant. Et elle pleura : elle pleura Draco, elle pleura un autre futur et elle pleura Lucius, cet homme qui avait dû endurer tellement de choses. Les larmes ne cessèrent de tomber et c'est ainsi que Lucius la trouva enfin, l'ayant cherchée dans toute la maison.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans les bras, avant de voir les lettres éparpillées par terre et de les lire, une par une. Et Hermione ne l'arrêta pas. Il en avait le droit. Doucement, le visage de Lucius changea et finalement une seule larme s'échappa de son œil.

-Il t'aimait, dit Lucius doucement.

-Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Et son père a le culot de se prendre la femme qu'il aimait…

-Non, Lucius, tu ne peux pas continuer sur cette pensée. Le monde ne peut pas être refait par des « et si ». Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà appris.

Elle faisait allusion au jour où il avait rencontré ses démons. Il soupira :

-La seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivé dans ces sombres années et il n'a même pas pu te parler.

-Je sais.

Il soupira longuement.

-Il était tellement courageux. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais changé de côté. J'aurais été trop fataliste. Mais grâce à lui, nous avons pu contribuer à la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était plus homme que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Un long silence suivit les paroles de l'homme blond. Hermione prit sa main dans les siennes et le caressa doucement, lui donnant un support silencieux.

-Lui aurais-tu laissé une chance ?, demanda Lucius après un moment.

-Peut-être. Tu sais, contrairement aux garçons, je n'ai jamais haï Draco. Je savais que ses insultes étaient un mécanisme de protection. Mais ça ne change bien sûr rien au fait qu'il m'avait insultée plus d'une fois.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge :

-Ce que je sais c'est qu'il aurait dû fameusement s'investir pour me conquérir. Surtout avec… avec la mort de Ron. Ou peut-être que Ron ne serait pas mort et alors il aurait eu encore plus de travail…

-Maintenant c'est toi qui commence à réfléchir avec des « et si », lui dit Lucius doucement.

Hermione hocha sa tête et lui regarda alors dans les yeux : ces yeux qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son fils.

-Je le remercie de t'avoir persuadé de changer de côté. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi dans ma vie désormais. Et ça, c'est un fait.

Lucius lui sourit et se baissa lentement pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un doux baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire à une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit :

-Apparemment l'idéologie anti-moldue des Malfoys n'a jamais eu de chance contre toi miss Granger : les deux hommes Malfoys sont tombés sous ton charme.

Hermione sourit aussi et reprit possession de ses lèvres.


	34. Chapter 31

**Hello les filles! Voici le mariage de notre couple adoré :) j'ai honte de le dire, mais il est vachement guimauve... hm hm. Le prochain parlera du lien Sang Pur et ... de la nuit de noces :D Dites-moi quand même si la guimauve vous a plu ;) À bientôt! Lirael**

...

Le jour de son mariage, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses pensées virèrent instantanément au sorcier blond qui résida quelques mètres plus loin. Aujourd'hui, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy allait devenir son mari et elle allait devenir sa femme et porter son enfant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait si tôt ou avec cet homme de surplus, mais oh Merlin comme elle le voulait dès à présent.

Elle ne savait pas quand ses sentiments envers Lucius avaient viré d'amicaux à romantiques et sexuels. Comme dans le cas d'Elizabeth Bennett dans « Orgueil et Préjugé », ses sentiments avaient changé graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'embrasent d'un coup le soir du Bal pour la création de leur fondation.

Elle se leva alors et fonça vers la salle de bains, pleine d'énergie. Juste quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, fraîche et parfumée, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! », dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et une rouquine ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de jais entrèrent avec son petit-déjeuner.

-Ginny ! Pansy ! Vous êtes ici aussi tôt ?

-Surprise, dit Ginny tout sourire. On s'est dit que tu aurais certainement besoin de nous plus tôt. Et puis, nous ne voulions pas te laisser te préparer seule pour la plus importante journée de ta vie.

-C'est super gentil. À vrai dire, je commençais à me sentir un peu seule. Ma mère me manque quand même plus que je ne l'aurais pensé…

-Oh Mione !, dit Pansy et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ne sois pas aussi triste. Je sais que tes parents ne peuvent être là, mais tes amis, anciens et nouveaux, seront là au grand complet.

-Et Harry persiste à vouloir te conduire à l'autel. Tu auras donc ton frère de cœur avec toi.

Là, Hermione n'en put plus et commença à pleurer. Elle s'était juré de ne pas pleurer pour des choses qu'on ne pouvait plus changer, mais c'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.  
Les deux filles prirent leur amie dans les bras et la laissèrent pleurer, elle en avait besoin.

-Bien, et maintenant tu dois manger. La journée sera longue, finit par dire Ginny d'un ton décidé.

Hermione regarda Ginny et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Molly Weasley.

-Vous devez manger avec moi, sinon je me sentirai trop seule, décréta alors Hermione.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons amené trois tasses de thé et trois croissants, hein ?, laissa à penser Pansy.

Les trois rirent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quand elles eurent fini, Ginny s'occupa de la tignasse de sa meilleure amie et Pansy sortit la robe de mariée d'Hermione de l'armoire afin de la passer en revue et d'en faire sortir les éventuels plis. Elle était blanche et de coupe classique. Le buste et les manches étaient faits de dentelles fines et montaient jusqu'à ses épaules, les laissant cependant dégarnies. Un voile, lui aussi avec des dentelles le long du bord, finirait le tableau.

Vers 10h30, il était temps pour Hermione d'enfiler sa robe après avoir revêtu des bas allant jusqu'aux genoux et des sous-vêtements en dentelle fine, blancs aussi. Ses souliers étaient des haut-talons classique et simple. Une fois la robe revêtue, Ginny lui appliqua son maquillage qui ne fit que ressortir sa beauté naturelle.

Enfin la touche finale, le voile, était apposé à son chignon gracile où Hermione avait ajouté le peigne de Lucius à l'œil émeraude. Ce peigne lui était devenu très précieux.

-Toc, toc, une voix de jeune homme dit devant la porte des appartements d'Hermione.

-Entre, Harry, lui dit sa petite amie.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que…

Harry s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il avait voulu dire en voyant sa meilleure amie. Le Survivant était bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu es… tu es…

Les filles se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire d'un commun accord.

-Merci Harry.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra :

-Je ne t'ai encore jamais remercié de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ma Mione.

-C'est ce que font les amis Harry. Et toi et Ron étiez mes premiers et serez toujours mes meilleurs amis. Vous êtes les frères que je n'ai jamais eus.

-Tu penses encore à Ron parfois ?

-Bien sûr. Surtout quand je me rendais compte que je tombais amoureuse de Lucius, je m'en voulais. Mais en discutant avec Lucius, j'ai vite arrêté de vouloir les comparer et mes soucis s'amoindrissaient. Peut-être que dans un autre monde, j'aurais été heureuse avec Ron, mais peut-être aussi que finalement on se serait rendu compte que nous sommes décidément trop différents. Personne ne le saura désormais.

Harry la reprit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je suis heureux pour toi. En un mois de côtoiement, je me suis rendu compte que Lucius est vraiment le bon homme pour toi. Vous vous complétez d'une façon que toi et Ron ne l'avaient jamais fait.

-Il est temps, dit alors Pansy en ouvrant la porte.

Les invités attendaient la venue de la mariée dans une grande tente dressée dans le parc du Manoir. Quand les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entrée, le cœur de Lucius commença à battre plus vite. Le voici sur le point de reprendre femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle, non. Hermione Granger : le cauchemar et rêve de son fils, son ennemie, son alliée, son amie, sa salvatrice et sa lumière. Il avait appris à aimer cette femme d'une telle force et vitesse que même encore maintenant il se réveilla parfois et crut rêver quand il la sentit pelotonnée contre lui.

Quand il la vit au bras de Harry Potter, son cœur rata un battement et un murmure passa dans les rangées. Tous voyaient enfin la vraie beauté de la Gryffondore quand elle marcha vers lui d'un pas sûr et affichant un sourire timide.

Dès qu'il tint sa main dans la sienne, son monde était parfait :

-Tu es sublime mon ange, lui murmura-t-il.

-Merci. J'ai cru que tu ne savais plus comment respirer quand tu m'as aperçue, lui dit-elle taquine.

-Alors tu l'as remarqué ?

La seule réponse d'Hermione fut un petit clin d'œil.

-Bon vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Kingsley faussement impatient.

-Prêts, répondirent-ils en cœur, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Durant toute la cérémonie, des journalistes prenaient des photos et prenaient des notes. Quand les nouveaux mariés se tinrent prêt à recevoir les félicitations de leurs amis, la presse continua à tourner autour du couple, notant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir et entendre.

Les flashs partirent en folie, quand Harry et Lucius échangèrent une accolade virile, faisant sourire Hermione d'une joue à l'autre.

Quand les danses commencèrent, la presse se retira enfin. Tous sauf une journaliste : Luna Lovegood, qui allait rester, afin de devenir témoin du Lien. Le choix de prendre le Chicaneur comme seul journal pouvant être présent pendant ce moment intime avait été très facile. Luna était tout de même une bonne amie. Ainsi, l'intimité du moment serait sauvée.

Pendant leur première danse en tant que couple marié, Lucius tint sa femme étroitement contre lui :

-Tu es heureuse ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui et je le serai encore plus minuit venu.

-Je t'aime Hermione Malfoy.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux se sourirent et dansèrent encore deux danses avant qu'Harry ne vienne lui « voler » son ange pour la faire tournoyer lui aussi.

Tout le monde s'amusait, dansait, buvait et mangeait et quand onze heures approcha, les invités s'en allèrent. Tous sauf Harry, Ginny, Severus, Alicia, Pansy, Blaise, Luna et Kingsley accompagné encore une fois du professeur McGonagall. Les Weasleys, qui avaient été invités et qui étaient bien venus, se retirèrent aussi. Molly avait donné des derniers conseils à Hermione, une larme à l'œil :

-Tu ne dois pas hésiter dans ta voix quand tu prononceras ton vœu. C'est très important. Et… et… n'hésite pas à venir vers moi pendant ta grossesse. J'aurais tant voulu que tu deviennes une Weasley, mais…

-Oh Molly ! Hermione la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort. Je sais, je sais. Mais tu dois aussi savoir que tu as toujours été comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Merci pour tes conseils et tout ce que tu feras encore pour moi et notre enfant à venir. C'est très important pour moi et pour Lucius aussi.

Molly renifla un coup et sécha ses larmes, quand Lucius vint se positionner près d'Hermione et la prit par la taille :

-Elle a raison Molly. Elle aura besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas été très présent pendant la grossesse de Narcissa. Je n'ai donc pas d'expérience sur laquelle je puisse compter.

Molly afficha un sourire :

-Lucius Malfoy demande de l'aide à une Weasley ? Maintenant je suis convaincue aussi que tu es un homme changé !

Lucius rit :

-Oui. Et je pense que nous ne pouvons pas demander mieux que toi pour des conseils pédagogiques, n'est-ce pas Nana Molly ?

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Molly de rire et Hermione la suivit de près. La matriarche du clan Weasley embrassa alors Lucius sur la joue, prit encore une fois Hermione dans ses bras et s'en alla au bras de son mari qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin.

-Nana Molly ? Tu es devenu fou Lucius ?, murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de son mari.

-Pourquoi, tu trouves que le nom ne lui va pas ?, répondit-il taquin.

-Je pense surtout que si on lui laisse trop de liberté, notre enfant deviendra plutôt un Weasley qu'un Malfoy.

Le sourire de Lucius disparut instantanément :

-Peut-être ne lui demanderons-nous de l'aide en cas d'urgence seulement.

-Oui, je pense que ce serait préférable…


	35. Chapter 32

**Oui, je vis toujours! Je vous remercie d'être aussi patient(e)s avec moi. J'ai vraiment du mal à faire marcher ma muse quand je reviens du travail et les weekends passés étaient tellement chargés que quand j'ai un peu de répit, j'en profite en lisant... Mais je ne vous oublie pas, juré! Voici le lien et des lemons :D**

 **Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Votre Lirael**

Ginny et Hermione se retirèrent dans la chambre de la dernière, tout comme le faisaient Lucius et Severus. Il était temps de préparer le couple pour le Lien. Les deux prirent un bain purifiant et enlevèrent tout bijou, même leur alliance. Les deux personnes se soumettant au rite du Lien devaient être entièrement dénudées de tout objet fabriqué, la seule exception étant les tuniques en lin blanc qui seraient leur seul vêtement.

Avant de revêtir ce vêtement, cependant, les assistants dessinèrent des runes sur quelques parties du corps des deux nouveaux mariés : Ginny dessina une rune au niveau du cœur d'Hermione, une autre sur son bas-ventre et une sur son front. Les runes guideraient la magie dans la recherche des endroits qui uniraient le couple : le cœur, là où réside leur amour, la tête, là où réside leur esprit, et les organes sexuels, là où leur amour prendrait forme physique.

Une fois prêts, Ginny et Severus les emmenèrent séparément dans le jardin. Dans un endroit caché, un pentagramme avait été créé à l'aide de bougies. Un homme qui, avec sa tunique blanche et sa barbe blanche ressemblait à un druide, attendait le couple.

Les deux femmes et les deux hommes se faisaient face en dehors du pentagramme. À minuit précise, les flambeaux placés autour de la scène s'illuminèrent et le restant des invités put témoigner de l'union dans un maximum de lumière.

C'est alors que le druide commença à parler :

-Que vous amène devant la Magie pure de cet endroit ce soir ?

-Nous demandons à la Magie de nous unir pour l'éternité, répondirent Hermione et Lucius en cœur.

-Qui amène cette femme afin qu'elle s'unisse à cet homme ?, poursuivit le druide.

-Nous, ses amis et sa famille, répondirent Ginny et Harry.

-Et qui amène cet homme afin qu'il s'unisse à cette femme ?

-Moi, son ami, son frère, répondit Severus.

-Alors avancez dans le saint pentagramme afin de procéder à votre lien.

Lucius et Hermione entrèrent dans le pentagramme illuminé. Le druide prit la main gauche d'Hermione et la droite de Lucius et les posa l'une dans l'autre.

-La Magie reconnait la véracité de votre vœu. Je vais maintenant vous demander de déclarer vos intentions pour la vie que sera la vôtre.

Il regarda Lucius qui inclina sa tête, signe qu'il avait compris qu'il allait commencer. Severus s'avança alors vers le pentagramme et lui tendit un fil blanc :

-Hermione, je jure que mes sentiments envers toi sont purs comme ce fil blanc (il entreprit de lacer le fil autour du poignet d'Hermione, avant de prendre le prochain fil tendu par Severus), je jure de t'être fidèle et de toujours écouter ce que tu as à me dire et de te demander ton avis (il laça un double fil vert et bleu autour du poignet d'Hermione et prit le prochain fil), je jure d'adorer ton corps et de lui donner la passion qui lui est dû (il laça un fil rouge atour du poignet de la Gryffondore) et enfin je jure de te protéger, toi et nos futurs enfants (il termina en laçant un double fil jaune et blanc atour du poignet de sa femme).

Hermione dut déglutir avant de parler à son tour. Ginny lui tendait les fils dont elle allait avoir besoin :

-Lucius, je jure que mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi purs que ce fil blanc (elle laça ledit fil), je jure de t'être fidèle et de te faire confiance sur notre chemin (elle laça un fil vert), je jure d'adorer ton corps avec toute la passion qui lui est dû et de te donner la descendance que la famille Malfoy requiert (elle laça un double fil rouge autour du poignet de Lucius) et enfin je jure de donner tout mon amour à cette famille que sera la nôtre (elle laça un double fil rouge et blanc).

Dès qu'Hermione avait fini de lacer le dernier fil, le druide prit leurs poignets et répéta une formule en moyen anglais. Peu à peu, une bulle de magie pure apparut autour de Lucius et Hermione, scintillant des couleurs des fils autour de leurs poignets. Enfin, la magie se rétracta au niveau des avant-bras du couple et quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparut totalement. Quand Hermione regarda son poignet, elle y vit le symbole de l'éternité, un huit horizontal, dans les couleurs qui avaient décorés son poignet.

-Vous êtes désormais liés pour l'éternité. Maintenant, allez écouter l'appel de vos corps et de vos cœurs.

Le couple ne se lâcha pas du regard. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et leur souffle s'accéléra.

-Hm hm.

Lucius se détacha lentement du regard de sa belle pour regarder son ami.

-Vous avez une heure ? Hop, hop au lit.

Cette phrase fit glousser Ginny et Harry qui ne put réprimer un petit rire de s'échapper de sa gorge :

-Une fois professeur, toujours professeur, dit-il taquin.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais le coin de sa bouche se releva directement, supprimant toute la dureté de son regard.

Lucius et Hermione gloussèrent aussi et finalement l'homme blond prit sa femme fermement dans ses bras et les transplana dans leur chambre.

Ils apparurent juste devant le lit de Lucius. Enfin, devant leur lit maintenant. Sans se concerter, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leur langues entamèrent une danse effrénée qui embrasa leur corps. Les tuniques en lin se retrouvèrent par terre en quelques secondes. Enfin nus, leur bustes firent contact avec l'autre pendant que leur bouche parsemaient le corps de l'être aimé de baisers. Doucement, Lucius souleva sa douce et la déposa sur le grand lit double. Il continua alors de la parsemer de ses baisers en descendant peu à peu vers sa féminité.

La respiration d'Hermione accéléra et quand il écarta ses jambes afin d'atteindre son centre, un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, bientôt remplacé par un gémissement quand la langue du grand blond trouva son bouton de chair.

Elle était déjà moite avant de transplaner, mais depuis elle était trempée et tellement excitée qu'elle ne put se retenir de crier son extase et de jouir après seulement deux coups de langue de Lucius.

Son sorcier remonta directement vers sa bouche et elle put alors se goûter sur ses lèvres. Le corps d'Hermione tournait aux hormones : son excitation était tel qu'elle fit basculer Lucius sur son dos et l'enjamba afin de se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quand elle descendit doucement sur sa verge, les unissant. Un gémissement commun les sortit de leur trance quand il était totalement enfoui en elle. C'est alors qu'elle commença de monter et descendre sur lui, pendant que Lucius la regarda avec une telle révérence qu'Hermione se sentit comme une déesse et accéléra son tempo, ses mains fermement posés sur le buste de son sorcier.

Peu à peu, le bas-ventre d'Hermione se resserra, annonçant son orgasme prochain. Mais elle put faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne vint pas. La tension devint intenable. Lucius le sentit aussi et les culbuta à nouveau, se retrouvant à nouveau sur elle. Il prit ses jambes et les noua autour de ses hanches et entra en elle d'une telle vigueur et rapidité que deux coups suffirent pour faire exploser le nœud qui s'était formé dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione d'une force encore inconnue à cette dernière.

Lucius la suivit dans son orgasme et tous deux crièrent leur joie. Les muscles d'Hermione ne cessèrent leur contraction que quand la toute dernière goutte de sperme de Lucius le quitta.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pantelants, à bout de souffle, Hermione tenant son mari fermement contre elle. Dès qu'il avait repris son souffle un tant soit peu, Lucius s'écarta doucement de sa femme, se retirant entièrement de sa chaleur. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

-Tu penses que c'était déjà assez ?, murmura Hermione.

-N'as-tu pas sentit la magie qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre ?

Hermione gloussa :

-Dur de ne pas la sentir. Encore jamais je me suis sentie aussi…

-Excitée ? Prête ? Frustrée que tout ne peut pas aller plus vite ?

-Exactement.

Hermione monta ses yeux vers son mari et y lut le même contentement qu'elle ressentit.

-Nous avons encore vingt minutes de l'heure impartie. Tu veux être certaine que la magie peut faire son travail ?, demanda Lucius taquin.

Le regard prédateur qu'Hermione lui jeta alors eut un effet direct sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-Que proposes-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sexy.

Lucius ne lui répondit pas. À la place il la prit, la bascula sur le ventre, remonta ses fesses et écarta ses jambes.

Pas besoin de grande préparation : ces quelques manœuvres et les bras forts de son homme la firent gémir avant même qu'il n'entre en elle. Elle sentit leur jus réunis descendre le long de son entrejambe et se dit que jamais elle n'aurait assez de cette sensation. C'était grivois et dévergondé, mais tellement sexy !

Pour la seconde fois en une demi-heure Lucius la pénétra et définit un rythme sans merci qui fit gémir aussi bien Hermione que lui. Sa main droite descendit vers son bouton de chair et le pinça, fort. Le résultat fut immédiat : Hermione cria son orgasme et, après trois derniers coups, Lucius se vida une seconde fois en elle.

Toujours unis, ils retombèrent sur le matelas. Lucius souleva alors la couverture et les couvrit. Le temps qu'il trouve une position confortable, Hermione était déjà endormie. Il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune et lui murmura un dernier « je t'aime » avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	36. Interlude 3

**_Le couple du siècle a dit "oui!"_**

 _Après des fiançailles romantiques à souhait, Lucius et Hermione ont franchi le cap et ont dit "oui". Le mariage était tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer pour un mariage Malfoy : la cérémonie, bien que très courte, était à la hauteur de nos tourtereaux, le cadre choisit (les jardins du Manoir Malfoy) donnait à l'événement une touche d'intimité pour ce couple qui ne fait que paraître dans la presse depuis sa formation. Les jardins resplendissaient aux couleurs de l'automne et le soleil baignait la scène dans une lumière tamisée qui donna un aspect de rêve à toute la cérémonie._

 _Pendant que le marié l'attendait nerveusement près de l'autel, revêtu d'un costume traditionnel sorcier avec une touche de couleurs serpentardes, la mariée, habillée d'une robe classique et simple blanche, sembla flotter vers son futur mari sur un tapis de feuilles jaunes, oranges et marrons._

 _[…]_

 _Tout le monde était présent ! À la réception, les journalistes ont pu apercevoir des personnes telles que Severus Rogue, meilleur ami du marié, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, meilleurs amis de la mariée, Minerva McGonagall, la famille Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini et bien d'autres se mêler et discuter pendant que le couple dansait danse après danse avant de se séparer afin de danser avec leurs invités et amis._

 _Le tableau le plus étonnant fut cependant de voir Harry Potter donner une accolade au nouveau mari de sa meilleure amie. Un vrai signe que les temps ont véritablement changé._

 ** _Une cérémonie de Lien Sang Pur brillant par sa véracité par Luna Lovegood_**

 _Hier, après que tous les invités furent repartis, Lucius et Hermione Malfoy se sont soumis à un rituel de Lien Sang Pur._

 _Cette reporter est fière de pouvoir annoncer que le Chicaneur a été choisi comme seul journal afin de vous décrire cette cérémonie tellement intime._

 _Pour rappel : le Lien Sang Pur était utilisé dans les vieilles familles da sang pur afin de garantir que le couple, souvent formé par pure convenance familiale, reste fidèle et produise rapidement un/des héritier(s) pour perpétuer la lignée._

 _Seuls les plus proches amis du couple étaient présents pour le rituel qui lierait le couple pour l'éternité. Ce rituel démontre d'un amour très fort et loyal, car, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, le Lien rend l'adultère impossible._

 _Hermione Malfoy m'a fait part de son vœu de fonder une famille assez rapidement, mais cette reporter n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle choisirait d'introduire une clause de fécondité dans ce Lien._

 _En effet, une fois le rituel fini, le couple partit directement pour leur nuit de noces. Les effets du Lien décuplant la chance de tomber enceinte de dix fois._

 _J'espère donc bientôt pouvoir vous annoncer que le Manoir Malfoy résonnera à nouveau de cris et de rires d'enfants._

 _[…]_

Rodolphus Lestrange déchira le magazine qu'il venait de lire en un millier de morceaux, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant avec l'article de la Gazette parlant du mariage de son traître de beau-frère.

"Quelle honte ! Quelle traîtrise ! Il suffit que ce serpent visqueux change de côté pour découvrir des sentiments envers une sang-de-bourbe ?!"

"Et pas n'importe laquelle : non, monsieur Malfoy ne fait pas dans l'humilité! Bien sûr ça devait être la bâtarde de meilleure amie de Potter! Lucius, là tu te surpasses!"

Il était fou de rage. Tout ce temps à se terrer dans les quatre coins du monde et voilà que pendant que lui vivait un enfer sur terre, Lucius ce traître et bon à rien de Malfoy se remariait ! Dégoûtant, voilà ce qu'il en pensait ! Et quelle tête le blondinet faisait sur les photos ! Il ne lui avait encore jamais vu de sourire pareil. Rodolphus ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'autant sourire.

Soudain, le Mangemort s'arrêta de faire les cent pas. Une idée désespérée lui passa par la tête. Pourquoi désespérée? Parce que Lestrange savait qu'il était quasi le seul Mangemort encore en liberté ou en vie. Tous ses frères et sœurs avaient été emprisonnés ou tués. Mais Lestrange ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser un des anciens plus haut placé serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se refaire une vie, refonder une famille de sang-mêlés, tandis que lui se terrait comme un rat et ne cessait de fuir les Aurors qui étaient bel et bien à ses trousses.

Non, Lucius ne méritait pas ce sourire gigantesque plaqué sur sa figure sur ces photos abjectes. Et Rodolphus se chargerait de lui rappeler pourquoi !

 **Bonne année! Je sais, mea culpa... Encore autant de temps écoulé entre mes chapitres. Et celui-ci ne rachète pas nécessairement mon retard. *soupir* tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on arrive tout de même à la fin de cette histoire. Il reste peut-être trois voire quatre chapitres si on inclut l'épilogue. J'essayerai donc de vous pondre ces quelques chapitres restant le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Merci de me lire et de ne pas m'avoir lâchée en route,**

 **votre Lirael**


	37. Chapter 33

Hermione se réveilla doucement d'un profond sommeil pour regarder directement dans les yeux de son mari : « Bonjour », lui dit Lucius doucement.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione d'un sourire tendre.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée, courbaturée, mais oh combien contente et rassasiée, lui dit-elle un grand sourire

au lèvres.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, passant une main tendrement sur son bas-ventre.

-Tu veux savoir si ça a fonctionné ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle allait devenir dingue si elle décidait d'attendre les symptômes naturels. Cela pouvait encore durer deux mois avant qu'elle ne sente une différence.

Elle se retourna donc sur le dos et Lucius fit venir sa baguette à lui d'un « accio » informulé. Il pointa sa baguette à la tête de serpent sur son bas-ventre et murmura « revelo vitam ». Un point lumineux apparut instantanément, signe qu'Hermione était bel et bien enceinte.

Le couple se regarda, heureux et tout sourire. Pendant l'heure qui suivit la révélation, l'homme blond montra à sa femme de façon répétée combien il était heureux.

À la nuit de noces suivit la lune de miel. Lucius l'emmena dans sa résidence de vacances dans le sud de la France, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait cette région, car elle lui rappelait son enfance. La semaine fut un rêve: rien qu'eux deux, une piscine chauffée, les odeurs de la Provence, des livres et des bons repas. Hermione dut bien faire une croix sur le vin, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de goûter une gorgée de temps à autre.

Revenu de leur semaine à deux, ils découvrirent une invitation au mariage de Pansy et Blaise ainsi qu'un faire-part d'Harry et Ginny : ils s'étaient enfin fiancés.

Après s'être un peu reposée, Hermione s'en alla voir Pansy. Elle lui avait promis de venir la voir dès qu'elle serait rentrée. Elle pensait savoir de quoi voulait lui parler l'ancienne Serpentard, mais ne pouvait en être certaine. Arrivée dans le hall destiné aux entrées par réseau des cheminettes, elle se dirigea vers le salon de la demeure des Zabini.

"Pansy?", dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Hermione!", entendit-elle juste avant qu'une petit masse aux cheveux bruns courut jusqu'à elle, prête à l'assommer de son poids et de sa vélocité.

Hermione retint Roger juste avant qu'il ne puisse la culbuter et le prit dans ses bras :

-Roger! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai une nouvelle maman!, lui répondit le petit bout, tout fier, et l'entraîna vers le canapé où Pansy regardait la scène en essayant de retenir son sourire.

-Une nouvelle maman? Pansy, vous avez adopté Roger?

Pansy sourit alors et reprit Roger sur ses genoux :

-Oui, nous sommes en train d'attendre la finalisation au Ministère, mais le petit gentleman ne voulait plus rester à l'orphelinat. Jacoste a dit qu'il pouvait déjà emménager.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous et surtout pour toi petite crapouille!, dit-elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Le petit en rit. Pansy lui murmura alors quelque chose dans l'oreille et il hocha sa tête.

-Maman m'a dit que tu viendrais voir ma chambre plus tard, mais qu'elle devait d'abord te parler. Je vais jouer.

Sur ce, il leur fit un petit signe et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-"Maman"? Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps pour lui de se faire à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux parents.

-Nous avons vite formé un attachement, nous deux, dit alors Pansy. Depuis le tout premier jour quand tu me l'avais présenté je n'ai ressenti qu'une affection débordante pour ce petit bout.

-Je trouve cela fantastique Pansy. Vous avez dû lui promettre qu'il aurait vite des petits frères et sœurs?

Hermione vit une ombre passer dans le regard de sa nouvelle amie.

-Pansy? Que me caches-tu?

Pansy ferma les yeux et inhala une bonne fois avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Hermione:

-Blaise est stérile Hermione ou du moins incapable de me faire des enfants.

Les yeux de la rouge et or s'ouvrirent en choc.

-Ce n'est pas possible?! Comment... Depuis quand... Qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'arrivait plus à formuler de phrase cohérente et ses questions se bousculaient. Mais elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps, car Pansy lui raconta ce que son fiancé lui avait dit.

-Ses conduits sont endommagés? Pas rompus?, demanda Hermione, voulant être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

-C'est bien ça. Son sperme a donc toujours moyen de sortir, mais n'arrive pas à destination. Pansy finit son explication les joues rouges. Elles étaient tout de même en train de parler de quelque chose de très intime entre elle et Blaise. Mais elle savait que ce dernier ne le lui reprocherait pas.

Hermione souffla un bon coup avant de s'appuyer totalement au dossier du canapé.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas te demander en mariage. Il avait honte."

Pansy hocha sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans ta tête Hermione Granger Malfoy?", demanda Pansy, suspicieuse par la mine concentrée de son amie.

Hermione était sur le point de lui répondre, mais referma sa bouche, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson. Pansy dut rire de cette figure. Hermione se décida alors et expliqua à Pansy, ce à quoi les moldus avaient recourt dans ce cas : la fertilisation _in vitro_.

C'était au tour de Pansy d'avoir une mine concentrée. Le concept était assez facile à comprendre, mais est-ce que cela fonctionnerait aussi pour des sorciers? Elle posa la question à Hermione qui dut rire.

"Pansy, la seule différence qu'il y a entre nous et les moldus est qu'ils ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie. Nos corps sont composés et fonctionnent exactement de la même manière. Bien sûr que ça fonctionne aussi chez les sorciers! C'est votre chance. Peut-être pas tout de suite, car Roger a besoin de temps et de votre amour pour lui seul au début, mais dans un ou deux ans, pourquoi pas essayer? Vous n'avez rien à perdre."

Le visage de Pansy s'illumina et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pas trente secondes plus tard elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Hermione et la serra à l'étouffer.

"Merci, merci, merci!", chantonna-t-elle. Hermione la serra elle aussi et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. Apparemment, même si elle n'avait pas voulu le montrer, le fait de ne peut-être pas pouvoir mettre au monde ses propres enfants avait tourmenté Pansy.

Une fois que les émotions s'étaient calmées, les deux femmes s'en allèrent dans la direction de la chambre de Roger. Arrivées devant sa porte, elles entendirent Blaise et Roger parler dans leur jeu :

-… et la gare vient ici, entendait-on Roger décider.

-Et comment le Poudlard Express va-t-il faire pour redémarrer? Tu as placé la gare dans un cul-de-sac?, demanda Blaise, laissant réfléchir le petit garçon.

-C'est un train magique, non? Il trouvera bien un moyen de tourner.

Pansy et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise les invita à entrer, un grand sourire au visage et essayant de se retenir de rire.

"Tu nous as trouvé un petit Gryffondor Pans', plus têtu que ça il n'y a pas", Blaise leur dit.

-Je ne pense pas que ce trait soit uniquement réservé aux rouges et or Blaise, le contredit Hermione, j'en connais deux en particulier qui l'affiche en toute sérénité.

-C'est vrai que ni Lucius, ni Severus ne sont particulièrement faciles. Bien que je pense que tu as trouvé une faille, non?, ajouta Pansy.

Hermione leur offrit un petit sourire suffisant : "Parfois, oui. Et quand je le harcèle pendant assez longtemps il devient grincheux, mais cède."

Les adultes se sourirent et Roger prit Hermione encore une fois d'assaut, la faisant presque tomber.

"Doucement Roger", lui dit-elle, "il va falloir que tu fasses attention avec moi dans les prochains mois." Le garçon, attaché à sa taille la regarda des questions dans les yeux :

"Pourquoi? Tu es malade ?"

-Non mon chéri, lui répondit-elle, mais je vais devenir maman.

Pansy repartit en larmes et l'étreignit encore une fois. Blaise lui sourit et lui caressa le bras d'une manière affectueuse.

-Et pourquoi je dois faire attention alors, si tu n'es pas malade ? Les bébés ça rend malade ?

Hermione passa une main sur la chevelure de Roger :

-Oui et non mon chéri, tu vas pouvoir observer les changements pendant 9 mois, pendant que le bébé va grandir dans mon ventre.

Les yeux de Roger s'agrandirent :" il est dans ton ventre ? Mais il va tout manger à ta place!"

Les adultes s'esclaffèrent. Pansy répondit à la place d'Hermione cette fois:

-C'est un peu vrai, mais il va y en avoir assez pour Hermione et le bébé. Hermione va manger plus et plus souvent dans quelques temps. Et elle va aussi être fatiguée, parce que faire grandir le bébé demande beaucoup d'énergie à son corps.

-Alors il faut que tu te reposes et je ne vais plus foncer sur toi, promis!

-Merci mon chou, lui répondit Hermione et Pansy l'embrassa sur la joue.

La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Hermione se répandit comme le feu et bientôt des cartes de vœux et même de petits cadeaux arrivèrent au manoir. Hermione profita des premières semaines de sa grossesse pour avancer le plus possible dans son travail pour la fondation et grand bien lui en prit, car une fois passé la barre des 4 semaines, une fatigue de plomb s'empara d'elle et il n'était pas rare qu'elle dorme 14 heures par jour. Par contre, elle sembla échapper aux nausées matinales. Elle se rappela alors que sa mère n'en avait pas souffert non plus. Comme quoi, chaque grossesse était différente.

Lucius la couvait, un peu trop même au goût d'Hermione. Mais après une discussion avec Molly, le futur papa accepta de lui laisser plus de libertés et d'air. Par contre, il refusait catégoriquement qu'Hermione choisisse elle-même ce qu'elle mangeait : jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas encore d'envies étranges, mais son appétit était loin d'être bon. Lucius la força donc gentiment à manger.

Pendant qu'une nouvelle vie grandissait, deux autres vies allaient se joindre l'une à l'autre. Les préparations de mariage d'Harry et Ginny allaient de bon train et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour s'impliquer, malgré sa fatigue. Bientôt, les préparations de Noël remplacèrent celles du mariage et cette année, Lucius avait décrété que tout le monde devait se rendre au manoir le 25 pour un bon repas.

Le jour du réveillon, Hermione se prépara seule dans leur chambre, Lucius n'étant pas encore de retour d'une réunion de travail urgente. Il lui avait cependant promis de ne pas revenir plus tard que 17h. Quand elle voulut passer sa robe au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux virèrent un instant vers le miroir debout. Il lui sembla voir un léger arrondissement au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle s'approcha du miroir pour mieux voir et passa une main sur son ventre. Il était plus dur qu'avant et effectivement elle sentit une certaine rondeur.

Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'entendit pas Lucius entrer dans la chambre et s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'est que quand il la prit dans ses bras par derrière avant de passer lui aussi sa main sur son petit arrondissement, qu'elle en prit conscience. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et inhala son odeur :

-Bonsoir mes deux anges, dit-il.

-Bonsoir mon amour, lui répondit Hermione avant de se tourner dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement et de le serrer dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'elle se sentait le mieux au monde : dans les bras de son homme.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, demanda Lucius.

Hermione hocha la tête : « le meilleur moment est l'instant présent : je viens de découvrir que mon ventre commence à s'arrondir et tu as pu partager le moment. »

Lucius passa sa main fébrilement sur le bas-ventre de sa femme, là où son enfant grandissait. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais accepté de me donner des enfants aussi rapidement Hermione. Que crois-tu sera son sexe : un garçon ou une fille ? Personnellement, je pense que j'aimerais avoir une fille. »

Hermione rit et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne voulait avoir qu'une petite princesse à gâter.

Lucius étira sa bouche en un petit sourire : pris en flagrant délit !

-Peu importe le sexe, dit Hermione finalement, notre enfant sera chéri et aimé.

-Tu as tout à fait raison mon amour et maintenant, viens ici que je me fasse pardonner mon absence le jour du réveillon !

Et il l'embrassa avec possessivité et urgence avant de la faire reculer en direction du lit. Hermione fut tout d'abord surprise, mais se reprit vite.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de sauter au lit avec toi maintenant, mais nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite.

Lucius dut réfléchir un bref instant, avant de se rappeler que Severus et Alicia les rejoindraient déjà aujourd'hui, n'ayant plus de famille chez qui passer le réveillon et pour échapper à l'ambiance peu féérique de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Un long soupir lui échappa : « j'aime Severus comme un frère, mais de temps en temps je préférerais qu'il se cherche un chez lui à proprement parler. Ce trou à rats appartient au passé. Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il ne doit plus y tenir ? »

En parlant, Lucius s'était relevé et avait commencé à se changer et Hermione avait terminé d'enfiler sa robe et de choisir ses bijoux.

« Peut-être que parce que ce 'trou à rats' est la seule chose qui lui reste qui lui rappelle sa mère ? Ou parce que jusqu'ici il n'avait pas de raisons pour aller de l'avant ? Alicia l'a changé de fond en comble, mais même elle ne peut effacer plus de 30 ans de malheur et de traumatisme en un coup de main. »

Lucius se retourna vers sa femme et hocha la tête : « tu as bien sûr raison sur ce point. Il a encore besoin de temps. Bien que je pense qu'il devrait nous étonner ce soir. »

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire, comme s'il savait plus, mais ne voulait pas partager.

« Que sais-tu que je ne sache pas encore Mr Malfoy ? », demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui telle une panthère de sa proie, les yeux aguicheurs.

« Non, tu n'en sauras rien non plus Mrs Malfoy ! Je crains que tu ne doives encore attendre jusqu'à minuit. »

Minuit ? Pourquoi minuit ? Ils s'échangeraient un cadeau, comme était la coutume, mais rien de plus… Soudain Hermione compris et un sourire étincelant grandit sur son visage. « Enfin ! » fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit et Lucius rit de son air content d'avoir tout de même eu sa réponse avant les autres.

 **Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte... XD La bonne nouvelle: il n'y aura plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et un épilogue. La mauvaise? Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire ces chapitres. Mais le mois de mai a beaucoup de jours de fête ;) Merci mille fois pour vos abonnements, vos ajouts à vos favoris et bien sûr, et surtout, merci pour vos reviews. Enfin, le voyage n'est pas encore terminé, donc je vous dis: à bientôt! ;)**

 **Votre Lirael**


End file.
